


Убийство в Старк-Экспрессе

by leoriel



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Murder on the Orient Express - Agatha Christie
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Покупая билеты на первый рейс поезда Старк-Экспресс, люди преследуют разные цели - кто-то мечтает набраться впечатлений и заодно навестить друзей и родственников, кто-то - завести нужные знакомства, а кому-то достаточно убить человека. Стив Роджерс и Тони Старк намерены найти убийцу до того, как поезд достигнет Сан-Франциско.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, ретейлинг "Убийство в Восточном Экспрессе" Агаты Кристи

Поезд медленно терял скорость.  
Тони всегда чувствовал, когда что-то ломалось. В мерный перестук колес вкралась фальшивая нота.  
Поезд не тормозил: из стакана с водой на краю стола не выплеснулось ни капли, — а терял скорость, как лошадь без всадника или машина с отпущенной педалью, только гораздо медленней. Слишком медленно, чтобы делать выводы.  
Тони открыл глаза и резко сел на постели. От окна сквозило, мгновенно задубели кончики пальцев; силуэты гор за окном двигались, сливаясь в чернильную полосу.  
Поезд и не думал замедлять ход. Ему показалось. Приснилось.  
— Дурной сон? — спросил сосед по купе.  
— Вспомнил о незавершенных делах.  
Часы показывали четыре.  
Около полуночи они с агентом Барнсом исчерпали темы для разговоров, пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, погасили верхний свет, Тони сказал, что вряд ли уснет, скорее всего, пойдет в вагон-ресторан, и неожиданно для себя вырубился.  
— Что-то случилось? — его опередили с вопросом.  
Интересно, действительно ли Барнс провел последнюю пару часов в одной позе — глядя в окно и сидя неестественно прямо, да так, что практически слился с обстановкой.  
Тони знал, что в разведке учат многому. После хвастливых приятелей отца из министерства обороны военных он не переносил на дух.  
Барнс молчал. Молчал так же загадочно, как терял скорость чертов поезд. Тони ненавидел нераскрытые тайны, однако расспрашивать первым не хотел.  
Важнее было другое. Поезд двигался, но это была угасающая инерция или его обычная скорость? Черт, во сне все казалось таким четким. Должна была сработать сигнализация, аварийная система — что там обычно срабатывает в поездах? Инженеры Старк Индастриз приложили руку к созданию двигателей, однако Тони в это не вникал и теперь жалел, что счел проект недостаточно интересным.  
Его раздражала собственная некомпетентность.  
— А должно?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Ты не задумывался, что мы здесь делаем?  
— Едем из пункта А в пункт Б. С учетом нашей скорости, ориентировочное время прибытия примерно…  
Скорость. Изменилась ли чертова скорость?  
— Я не об этом, — перебил его Барнс. — Зачем Фьюри послал нас сюда?  
— Меня выбрали потому, что я хорошо говорю на камеру, тебя — проследить, чтобы я не сболтнул лишнего. Ты не первый из вашего ведомства, кто сопровождает меня на публичные мероприятия. Возможно, правительство решило тайно национализировать мою компанию, а все остальное лишь повод, но я отбросил эту версию как маловероятную.  
— Что-то должно произойти, — сказал Барнс и с задумчивым видом почесал белобрысый затылок. Тони ненавидел неловкие паузы.  
Он жалел, что на месте агента Барнса не сидел Роуди или Хэппи. Они оба служили, но армия не выхолостила их, не сделала неподвижными фигурами с рекламных плакатов. «Защити Родину, вставь вровень с героями!». Барнс с его каменным лицом мог играть разведчика в голливудском кино.  
— Это и есть ваша с Фьюри работа, — грубее, чем намеревался, сказал Тони. — Следить, чтобы нас не взорвали.  
Барнс зыркнул на него ярко-синими глазами и снова отвернулся к окну.  
Да пожалуйста. Тони включил лампу над койкой, достал блокнот с ручкой и начал писать. Набросал пару формул, вывел из них систему уравнений; для полноценного анализа не хватало данных, но кое-что прикинуть было можно. Отклонения воды в стакане за последние две минуты определенно присутствовали — это была значительная, но допустимая погрешность. Прекрати, сказал он себе. Поезд не сойдет с рельсов и не остановится в темном туннеле.  
Старк Индастриз не допускала ошибок с тех пор, как Тони стал ее главой. Некоторые считали, что ошибкой было закрыть производство оружия, а патенты продать китайцам либо же подарить ЩИТу, но ежегодный финансовый отчет это опровергал.  
У Тони был дар: он отменно разбирался в механизмах и в том, как они работают. Он придумывал новые с такой же легкостью, с какой Америка меняла кумиров. И все его изобретения окупались, какими безумными не казались бы поначалу.  
У отца было так же, пока он не ошибся. И чем старше становился Тони, тем неизбежней казалось, что рано или поздно с ним тоже это произойдет. Поезд рухнет грудой металлолома в реку, и люди, задыхаясь, будут барахтаться в темной воде, не в силах выплыть. Как в Титанике; это был любимый мамин фильм. Последний, что она видела.  
Барнс молчал и вглядывался в разлитую за окном темноту так долго, что Тони не выдержал:  
— Ждешь, что из-за скал покажется отряд ГИДРЫ?  
— Вроде того, — кивнул Барнс, а затем добавил словно нарочно: — Только обычно они взрывают пути. Или поезда.  
В ЩИТ не брали людей с богатым воображением. Значит, Барнс не придумывал, а излагал факты. У Тони просто сработала его знаменитая интуиция.  
— Значит, обдумываешь, как предотвратить диверсию ГИДРЫ? — неожиданно эта версия его успокоила. Лучше реальный враг, чем собственная ошибка. Пусть это будет военная, контртеррористическая операция, а не его ответственность.  
Тони выдохнул, но тревога не отпускала. Фьюри настаивал, чтобы он лично испытал новейшую технику и доказал ее безопасность. Почему тогда его сопровождает именно агент Барнс, не кто-то раздражающий, но знакомый — вроде агента Картер или старого приятеля Роуди?  
— Нет. Всегда плохо сплю в поездах.  
На секунду в Барнсе проступило что-то человеческое, и Тони потянуло на откровенность. Хотелось поделиться страхами, спросить, как служба, рассказать, что ему тоже не по себе — от поездки, поезда, Фьюри, самого агента Барнса и симпатичной проводницы, заглядывавшей в купе. Где кончались дурные предчувствия и начиналась паранойя?  
Но момент прошел, и Тони ничего не сказал. Тратить слова на соглядатая Фьюри показалось лишним, когда достаточно было на пару минут заглянуть в кабину машиниста. Четыре утра — почему нет? Согласно регламенту, разработанному Тони, кто-то должен был всегда дежурить. Никогда доверяй автоматике целиком, не дай ей себя обмануть и внушить ложную безопасность.  
— Мне нужно…  
— Тебя искали, пока ты спал, — подсказал Барнс. Кажется, он тоже мечтал от него избавиться. — Одна блондинка настойчиво зазывала тебя в вагон-ресторан. Ее зовут Эмма. Эмма Фрост.  
Меньше всего Тони сейчас интересовали поклонницы, но свидание с блондинкой выглядело гораздо вероятнее, чем свидание с датчиком скорости, так что он кивнул:  
— Пожалуй, попытаю счастья.

***

Путеводитель утверждал, что скрип колес убаюкивает. Трехдневное путешествие от побережья до побережья — прекрасный способ выспаться, отрешившись от мирских дел. Сэм и Шерон похлопали его по плечу и попросили привести из Сан-Франциско по магнитику. Фьюри улыбался так, словно подписывал заявление на отпуск. Хорошенько отдохни там за нас всех, Роджерс!  
Потому сон и не шел — все знали, у Фьюри дурной глаз. Последний раз он пожелал им с Сэмом удачного сафари в Южной Африке, и в итоге они два месяца охотились под палящим солнцем на потомков нацистов, спрятавших лабораторию в пустыне.  
Хорошо бы и теперь с ним был Сэм или Бобби, кто-то, кто мог прикрыть спину.  
Вагон качнулся. В коридоре раздались шаги, затем фарфоровый звон и тихая женская ругань.  
Стив подождал еще секунду-другую. Похоже, проводница — а может, незадачливая пассажирка — уже подняла уроненную посуду и бесшумно удалилась в свое купе.  
Может, сходить и себе что-нибудь взять? На краю стола прозрачная панель меню предлагала пять сортов чая и десять видов кофе. Но Стиву больше нравилось по старинке — тяжелые металлические кружки (интересно их еще делают?), поднимающийся от кипятильника пар. Делать все самому, не перекладывая на других.  
В дверь постучали. У Тони был магнитный ключ, с Кэрол они условились без крайней нужды не выходить на связь, так что…  
— Вы не спите? — беспрепятственно отодвинув дверную створку, к нему заглянула девушка: Тони не закрыл за собой купе. — Мой отец просит вас о встрече.  
Стив был уверен, что кроме Кэрол и сына Говарда Старка не знал никого во всем поезде.  
— Как тебя зовут? — в сумрачном свете ламп она показалась ему совсем юной. Красивая — статная, смуглая, темноволосая. Поднявшись на ноги, Стив понял, что она старше, чем выглядела. Вырез на черной облегающей майке открывал красивую грудь.  
— Майя, — сказала девушка и повторила: — Идемте. Отец обещал щедро вознаградить вас за беспокойство. Ему действительно нужна ваша помощь.  
— И как зовут твоего отца? — спросил Стив вдогонку. Но она уже тянула его за руку вперед, и, видно, потому не расслышала.  
Несмотря на поздний (или скорее очень ранний) час, в коридоре было людно. Двадцатилетний паренек, покачиваясь, возвращался из вагона-ресторана, широкоплечий военный шел покурить в тамбур.  
Отец Майи располагался в самом первом и, согласно рекламному проспекту Старк Индастриз, самом комфортабельном купе. Подобные люди привыкли впечатлять, однако от усталости и напряжения Стиву было уже безразлично, предстанет ли перед ним мексиканский наркобарон, старый разведчик или советник фон Шмидта.  
— Для меня большая честь увидеться с вами, — если мужчина и был родней Майи, то явно не по крови. — Благодарю за то, что приняли столь позднее приглашение. Спасибо, Майя, ты можешь идти.  
— Ваша дочь немного неразборчиво произнесла ваше имя, мистер… ?  
— Мистер Уайт, — представился мужчина и улыбнулся. Видимо, ждал, что Стив оценит шутку. — По крайней мере, на это имя куплен билет. Гораздо важнее, кто ты.  
Стив нахмурился. Фьюри и ребята из ЩИТа скорее бы умерли, чем выдали его тайну. Никто не должен был знать, откуда он взялся. Никто не должен был его помнить.  
Стив сам так решил — что ему не нужна старая слава. Он хотел все забыть, скрыться, стать тенью.  
— И кто же я?  
— Ты агент Фьюри, — сказал человек, которого, несмотря на безукоризненно белый пиджак, звали как угодно, только не мистер Уайт. — Явно один из лучших, раз тебя приставили охранять Старка. Но сейчас он сидит в вагоне-ресторане и ему ничего не грозит. В то время как моя жизнь определенно находится в опасности. До того, как стать мистером Уайтом, я сумел подняться на вершину преступного мира, а потому нажил много врагов. Часть из них есть в этом поезде.  
— Вы не обзавелись личным телохранителем, мистер Уайт? — спросил Стив, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не проскользнула ирония. — Если я агент ЩИТа, а вы преступник, то мне придется арестовать вас — раз уж вы сбежали из Нью-Йорка под чужим именем.  
— Стив, — сказал мистер Уайт; Стив не дернулся и никак не подал вида, что это действительно его имя. — Можно я буду называть тебя Стив? Я еду в Сан-Франциско, чтобы искупить свои грехи. В этом чемодане лежат грязные деньги, но пойдут они на благое дело. Майя, все мои ребята и даже бывшая жена думают, что это придурь. Что я вернусь в мир насилия и крови. Послушай, я не хочу умирать здесь, в этом поезде, в двух шагах от входа в чистилище. Это несправедливо.  
— Не думаю, что вас так просто убить.  
Кингпин. Стив его вспомнил и пожалел, что вообще согласился сюда прийти. Этот человек заслуживал если не смерти, то длительного тюремного заключения.  
— Я могу дать тебе то, чего не смог Фьюри, — новую жизнь. Больше не придется жить в тени.  
— Вы предлагаете мне взятку, — сквозь зубы сказал Стив, — но не говорите прямо, чего хотите.  
— Чтобы ты охранял мой сон. Одна-единственная ночь. Капитан, я не верю никому больше.  
Стив давно не терял над собой контроля — и потому заметил, что как кулак с силой врезался в стену, только когда хрустнула пластиковая панель. Кингпин и бровью не повел; с виду он был неповоротлив, однако под белым пиджаком скрывались стальные мышцы. Тому, кто захочет его убить, придется нелегко.  
Громиле вроде него не выйдет сломать шею или пырнуть его ножом. Нужно для начала придумать способ его обездвижить, а потом… Стив нахмурился собственным мыслям. Он, в отличие от Кингпина, не был хладнокровным убийцей. Больше нет. Война закончилась, а он убивал только на войне.  
— Значит, нет, — с едва заметным неудовольствием в голосе сказал Кингпин.  
— Нет. Но я попрошу охранников лишний раз пройти мимо вашего купе.  
— Конечно. Майя, проводи нашего друга.

***  
Когда он вернулся в купе, Алекс уже спал на верхней полке, сжимая в руке планшет. Фрэнк осторожно вытащил игрушку: от прикосновения экран ожил и засветился лабиринтом мерцающих алмазов. Фрэнк-младший тоже любил компьютерные игрушки, но только стрелялки. Мария считала их бессмысленной тратой времени. Чему они учат, кроме насилия, чем они лучше твоих историй о том, как выбивать плохим парням зубы? Тогда он промолчал.  
Сейчас Фрэнк знал, что ответить. Он осторожно вытащил планшет из рук Алекса, затем накрыл его одеялом. Насилию невозможно научить через истории или игрушки — оно находит тебя само. Фрэнк лег в постель, закрыл глаза и загадал, чтобы сегодня ему не снились ни Мария, ни Лиза, ни Фрэнк. Иногда его мечты исполнялись.

У Джульетты были волосы цвета нефти. Старик-граф говорил: вот оно, мое главное сокровище. Горели они так же легко.  
Дым резал глаза. Джульетта кричала, в панике пытаясь сбить пламя. «Я должен ее спасти, — подумал Фрэнк. — Пока не рухнули перекрытия».  
Он должен был ее спасти, но оказался слишком занят убийством дорогих ей людей. Пламя лизнуло ей щеки. Автоматная очередь прошила толстяка Джакомо насквозь. Джульетта перекатилась по бетонном полу, завертелась волчком.  
Фрэнк как раз сворачивал шею ее кузену, и потому не сразу заметил, как пуля ужалила его в ногу. И еще раз.  
Он обернулся, чтобы начинить ублюдка свинцом — и не смог выстрелить. Джульетта взяла пистолет одного из своих охранников. На секунду мелькнула шальная мысль, что он этого заслуживает — месть за месть; он умер на пикнике в Центральном парке в окружении своей семьи, а теперь все, кто был к этому причастен, тоже убиты. Солдат может вернуться домой, если его война закончилась.  
Джульетта плохо соображала от боли: превозмогать боль ни Фрэнк, ни отец не успели ее научить.  
В отдалении раздался хлопок. Кухня. Фрэнк действовал на рефлексах: выбил стекло и выпрыгнул в окно вместе с Джульеттой. Было высоко, удар о воду выбил из него дух. В паре метров от места их приземления торчали острые камни. Соленая морская вода разъедала порезы. Нужно было выбраться на берег, пока кровь не привлекла акул. Фрэнк пошарил ногой, но не почувствовал дна. Старый параноик Нефария боялся, что кто-то подойдет к поместью на лодке или подплывет к берегу в гидрокостюме, а потом заберется вверх по скалам. Но опасность пришла с другой стороны.  
Огонь наконец добрался до баллонов на кухне, и вилла графа Нефарии исчезла в алом зареве. Джульетта охнула. Стало так светло, что Фрэнк наконец разглядел ее лицо. То, что от него осталось.  
— Чтоб ты сдох, Касл, — поймав его взгляд, сказала Джульетта, и стала грести в противоположную сторону.  
Больше он ее не видел.

***

К утру Кэрол всерьез усомнилась в предложенной Фьюри маскировке. Да, блондинка-проводница не вызывала ни у кого подозрений и могла беспрепятственно зайти хоть в машинное отделение, однако работа была сволочной.  
Гораздо хуже, чем когда она в юности подрабатывала официанткой. Там рано или поздно самая длинная смена заканчивалась, и ты шел домой, падал в кровать, — а в другую смену тебя уже ждали новые люди. Тут ты был заперт в одном поезде с одними и теми же богатыми ублюдками, которые выложили четырехзначные суммы за билеты. Ах, мистер Осборн, конечно, мне не трудно найти вам бамбуковую подушку вместо пуховой. Совсем нет, мы же в поезде. И принести чаю, а нет, лучше кофе, что, без сахара, конечно, налить вам новый? Еще я могу дать вам в морду, то есть вежливо отказать в быстром перепихоне в вашем купе.  
— Я не его секретарша, — вспылила Кэрол, уже сидя в купе проводников.  
— Ты привыкнешь, — сочувственно сказала Джессика. — Всего три дня. Просто думай о том, что это действительно неплохие деньги.  
В ЩИТе Кэрол платили достаточно, чтобы швырнуть чаевые Осборна ему в лицо. Вполне хватило бы и на адвоката, который докажет, что она оказала миру услугу, дав ему в морду. Во втором купе, кстати, как раз ехал молодой рыжий адвокат.  
— Лучше, чем офисная работа, — продолжила Джессика, и Кэрол вспомнила, как сказала ей, что раньше работала в офисе. — Ну, и приключения. Мы первые объедем Америку от побережья до побережья на одном и том же поезде. Разве не здорово?  
— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда подойдет твоя смена, — пожала плечами Кэрол, с тревогой поглядывая на табло. К шести утра число людей, желавших, чтобы она помогла им почистить зубы, подоткнула одеяло или принесла кофе, заметно уменьшилось.  
Однако для порядка стоило сходить в вагон-ресторан, помочь девочкам убрать столы и проводить до купе припозднившихся гостей.  
— Может, тебе стоит прилечь? — предложила Кэрол. — Пока есть шанс.  
— Я мало сплю, — сказала Джессика. — Привычка с тех пор, как работала диспетчером. Давай лучше еще разок в карты?  
Разумеется, сыграть еще разок им не дали. Раздался робкий стук, затем неуверенный женский голос сквозь дверь сказал:  
— Там нужен врач.  
— Хочешь, схожу посмотрю, в чем дело? — предложила Джессика.  
— Это все еще моя смена, — вздохнула Кэрол. — Но если какой-нибудь ублюдок потребует кофе…  
— Прикрою тебя.  
Когда она вышла в коридор, никого уже не было.  
Может, дети баловались. Среди ночи к ним заявлялась четверо детишек, пожелавших купить печенья. Для порядка Кэрол прошла до конца коридора — и тогда заметила, что кое-кому действительно стало дурно.  
— Помгите, пажалуста! — парню было лет двадцать, но напился он в драбадан. Он и вертикальное положение сохранял только потому, что намертво вцепился в перекладину у окна.  
А еще его минутой раньше вырвало прямо на ковровую дорожку. Вот гадство! В поезде были роботы-уборщики, но Кэрол как-то недосуг было расспросить, как ими пользоваться. Впрочем, вряд ли это сложнее, чем управлять самолетом.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Паркер! — парень обрадовался ей, как родной. — Ты очень красивая!  
— Тошнит?  
— Не-а. Очень красивая. Ты!  
Кэрол оглянулась по сторонам: в коридоре больше никого не было. Скорее всего в такой ситуации нужно вызвать охрану, но в принципе она и сама могла его дотащить.  
— Какое купе?  
Паркер силился показать на пальцах. Пять, десять? Двенадцать? Кэрол вздохнула и вытащила у него из-за пояса магнитный ключ. Тринадцатое.  
Ничего, один раз она вытащила на себе напарника в полной боевой обмундировке. Паркер был тощим, и алкоголь наверняка быстро ударил ему в голову.  
Свет в купе не горел, так что Кэрол просто сбросила пьяное тело на нижнюю полку. Верхняя пустовала — только лежала женская сумка. Парень что, проиграл свою подружку в карты?  
Впрочем, это было не ее дело.  
Кэрол закрыла за собой купе, затем заглянула в туалет в поисках ведра и тряпки. Разумеется, там их не было. Это же поезд Старка — тут везде натыкана электроника, а тряпки — нечто из прошлого века. Даже стенная панель предлагала пять видов кофе, но скромно умалчивала об уборке. Хотя уборщики тут бы изнывали со скуки. Красная кнопка, как уже знала Кэрол, вызывала проводника.  
Кстати, тут же была справка. В теории.  
— Нажмите один, если в дозаторе кончилось мыло, нажмите два, если… — Кэрол вырубила бубнеж автоматики, не дослушав.  
Пора было сдаться, вернуться в купе проводников и спросить у Джессики, где достать чертову тряпку, ну или хотя бы как призвать чертовых роботов. Джессика была ангелом во плоти — давно ей не приходилось работать с кем-то настолько…  
Джессика закричала. Кэрол, не думая, сорвалась с места и побежала на звук.  
Это было не купе проводников. Первое купе. Долбаный люкс. Если какой-то пьяный ублюдок решил, что ему все можно, то Кэрол не собиралась так просто это оставить. Нет уж. Кэрол была сыта по горло образом Мисс-Я-К-Вашим-Услугам. Фьюри мог засунуть свою маскировку куда подальше.  
Увидев ее, Джессика перестала кричать. Замерла, подняв руки вверх — они у нее были измазаны чем-то красным. Как будто джемом, что подавали вечером к ужину. Много-много джема.  
Вся комната была заляпана чем-то красным, и Кэрол прекрасно знала, что никакой это не джем.  
Пассажира звали мистер Уайт; Кэрол запомнила, когда приносила ему джем из вагона ресторана. Сейчас он был скорее мистер Рэд.  
Джем. Кровь. Черт. Скоро на крики прибегут охранники, нужно взять себя в руки. Успокоить Джессику, понять, что произошло. Дыши, Кэрол. Спокойно. Ты сейчас стоишь и пялишься на труп, как будто действительно всю жизнь проработала в офисе.  
Запомни это чувство. Повтори его при свидетелях, а сейчас хватит. Джессика все еще молча смотрела на свои руки.  
— Он умер? — это был глупый вопрос, но Кэрол сейчас и нужно было что-то в этом роде. Что-то, за что можно зацепиться и построить стратегию боя.  
Джессика закивала, попыталась что-то объяснить, но в конце концов просто показала рукой на панель на столе.  
Мистер Уайт был грузным мужчиной и, упав, уронил голову на красную кнопку. Вызвал проводника, а до этого кто-то уже препроводил его в мир иной. Кэрол навидалась всякого, но не помнила, чтобы в человеке помещалось столько крови. Белый пиджак промок насквозь, с первого взгляда даже не удавалось увидеть рану. В него стреляли, пырнули ножом или то, и другое сразу?  
— Ты что-нибудь трогала? — спросила Кэрол. Джессика неопределенно пожала плечами. — Кроме трупа?  
Ладно, какая разница. Все равно он уже мертв.  
— Я услышал крик, — Стив Роджерс удивительным образом умел появляться именно там, где был больше всего нужен; Кэрол готова была его расцеловать. — Подумал, что нужна помощь. Вот дерьмо!  
— Да, наше путешествие только что стало еще более увлекательным.

***

После смерти Марии Говард Старк основал благотворительный фонд, устраивал приемы по сбору средств, много выступал в прессе. Делал все, чтобы заглушить чувство вины. Говард упорно пытался узнать у него последние слова матери. Это не давало ему покоя до самой смерти, но Тони хранил молчание. Отговорился, что не помнит.  
Мария умерла быстро, буквально за пару секунд. Закрыла его собой и прошептала: «Живи». Живи, Тони.  
Поэтому Тони жил на всю катушку: устраивал вечеринки, а не киснул на благотворительных приемах, как отец (фонд он не стал упразднять, но занимались им специально нанятые люди). Приносил в мир новые идеи, творил чудеса, а не создавал орудия убийства.  
Поэтому Эмма и ее приятель с глазами побитой собаки зря теряли с ним время. Его не трогала идея благотворительной школы для одаренных подростков.  
Впрочем, из вежливости он взял ее визитку и пожал Скотту Саммерсу руку прежде, чем уйти. По дороге в свой вагон Тони разглядывал затейливые вензеля на визитке; на обратной стороне Эмма что-то написала ручкой прежде, чем отдать. Глупость какую-нибудь, наверное, — девушки чего только ему не писали.  
Тони собирался посмотреть в купе, но раз уж он все равно вертел бумажку в руках… К чему эти церемонии?  
Там было всего четыре слова: «Его зовут Стив Роджерс».  
— Мистер Старк! — бросился к нему взволнованный охранник. — Мистер Старк, вы должны объяснить им, что здесь у них нет полномочий! Это наше убийство, не ЩИТа.  
Охранника звали Чарли — по крайней мере так гласил его бейдж.  
— Успокойся, Чарли. Думаю, агент Барнс сам прекрасно знает, что ему нельзя здесь никого убивать.  
— Убийство, — повторил Чарли. — Он и Дэнверс не пускают никого на место преступления.  
Эмма обронила пару намеков на опасности путешествия, но Тони посчитал, что это ее вариант разговоров о спасении души. Все знают, что преступления в поездах — прерогатива детективных романов. Настоящие поездки гораздо менее увлекательны.  
— Что произошло? И где сейчас агент Барнс?  
— В первом купе. Мистер Уайт, тот, что взял с собой охранников, разозлился и разогнал их к чертовой матери… Теперь он мертв, сэр. Может, эти парни из ЩИТа его и пришили, а теперь пудрят нам мозги?  
— Когда это произошло?  
— Вы были заняты, сэр.  
Когда они подошли, агент Барнс все еще переругивался с охранниками. Агент Дэнверс, очевидно, была в купе.  
— Агент Барнс? — при виде Тони лицо Барнса посветлело. Можно подумать, он ждал его появления.  
— Тони, скажи им, что у них нет достаточного уровня допуска! Нам нужно немедленно увеличить скорость, чтобы побыстрее попасть в…  
— Зато допуск есть у меня, — перебил Тони. — Я ведь владею этим поездом.  
— Хорошо, но данное преступление носит исключительный характер. Я полагаю, что это…  
— То, что мы сейчас тщательно обсудим с агентом Барнсом. Не правда ли, Джеймс?  
Секундная заминка, но ее оказалось достаточно, чтобы Тони заметил — агент Барнс не сразу среагировал на свое имя. Зато на фамилию и звание откликался мгновенно. Тони вспомнил записку Эммы и до боли сжал пальцы в кулак. Это было совпадение. Не обязательно же родственник, просто однофамилец.  
— Послушай, Тони, я не могу оставить место преступления сейчас.  
— Агент Дэнверс вполне справится с охраной места происшествия, — судя по возне по ту сторону двери, его услышали. — Мои люди оцепят периметр. Никого не впускать и не выпускать, пока мы не вернемся. Ясно?  
— Так точно, сэр!  
— Джеймс?  
Во второй раз агент Барнс не совершил той же ошибки — он сразу повернулся и пошел следом, по-армейски чеканя шаг.

— Ты должен немедленно доставить нас в Сан-Франциско! — едва закрылась дверь, выпалил Барнс. — Криминалисты в лаборатории ЩИТа снимут отпечатки пальцев, обследуют место преступления, возьмут пробы крови. Я видел ваши проекты, поезд может добраться до Сан-Франциско за пару часов.  
— Нет, — сказал Тони. — Я могу, но не стану этого делать.  
— Неужели ты не хочешь найти преступника? Пусть мистер Уайт купил билет на подставное имя и занимался темными делишками, но он все равно не заслуживал смерти.  
— И когда ты успел столько о нем разузнать?  
Барнс замер. Наверное, судорожно пытался придумать правдоподобное оправдание.  
— Вы с Дэнверс и Фьюри правда думали, что я поверю вам, а не своим людям? Вы решили под шумок убрать опасного рецидивиста. В моем поезде. Я не дурак, Стив!  
Он среагировал. Почти так же молниеносно, как до этого отзывался на агента Барнса. Если бы Тони не был настолько зол, то порадовался бы — выпад пришелся в цель. Глупо было отрицать очевидное, но Стив попытался:  
— О чем ты вообще говоришь?  
— Тебя зовут Стив Роджерс. Полагаю, родители страшно гордились, выбирая тебе имя, и еще больше гордились, когда ты пошел работать в ЩИТ. Тебя ведь назвали в честь героя. Может, ты даже какой-нибудь его троюродный племянник? Капитан Стив Роджерс, легендарный шпион, герой второй мировой. В школе ты явно делал доклад «мой родственник — герой войны». Мне повезло меньше, пришлось писать про отца. Учителя не умилялись, как вы похожи?  
— Тони, сейчас гораздо важнее расследовать преступление. Фьюри не стал бы отдавать приказ об убийстве на твоем первом рейсе. Ни я, ни Кэрол никогда бы не согласились на подобную миссию. Это чистое безумие. Мы не убийцы.  
— Тогда что вы пытаетесь скрыть, настаивая, чтобы никто из моих людей не приближался к месту преступления? К чему такая спешка?  
— Ты слышал о Кингпине?  
Тони что-то смутно припоминал. Нью-Йорская мафиозная шишка. Более близко знакомы они не были, потому что Тони предпочитал вести бизнес в легальной сфере и достаточно платил службе безопасности, чтобы не опасаться ограбления или попыток рейдерского захвата.  
— Допустим, слышал. Но мы уже отъехали достаточно далеко от Нью-Йорка.  
— Он мертв. Лежит в первом купе.  
Черт! Черт-черт-черт! Тони сейчас был готов лично задушить того ублюдка, который решил свести счеты именно в его поезде. Пресса будет в восторге; еще бы, какие заголовки — «Кровавое убийство мафиози в Старк Экспрессе». Что же скажут на это в Старк Индастриз? Тони, наши читатели жаждут узнать, было ли это запланированным маркетинговым ходом? Могут ли пассажиры после случившегося чувствовать себя в безопасности, садясь в ваши поезда?  
— Теперь ты понимаешь? Чем быстрее мы окажемся в Сан-Франциско, тем лучше.  
— Поезд придет согласно расписанию. И то, что ты раскрыл передо мной карты, не значит, что вы с Дэнверс не являетесь главными подозреваемыми.  
— Тони, я не стал бы тебя подставлять. Я знал еще твоего отца, я бы просто… не стал этого делать.  
— Ты врешь, — Тони старался, чтобы его голос звучал так же спокойно и монотонно, как мелькавшая за окном белизна. — Не мог ты знать моего отца.  
— Ты на него похож. Говард тоже был ужасно упрямый.  
Белизна. Тони сосредоточился на ней, отключив все прочие чувства. Его отец лежал в могиле, могила утопала в снегу.  
Холод. Снег. Тишина, только жужжание монорельса, грохотание поезда. Новую ветку сделали чуть выше старой, вбили сваи, расчистили русло. Где-то внизу можно увидеть скованную льдом реку.  
— Мне плевать, из какой преисподней ты вылез, Роджерс, и встречал ли ты там моего старика, — наконец сказал Тони. — Я не дам ЩИТу арестовывать, обыскивать и допрашивать всех моих пассажиров. Мне не нужна твоя помощь. Я найду убийцу до того, как мы приедем в Сан-Франциско.

***

Алекс всегда просыпался, если рядом разговаривали взрослые. Чем сильнее они понижали голоса, тем вероятнее обсуждали что-то по-настоящему важное, не предназначенное для детских ушей. Алексу было уже двенадцать, но все до сих пор считали его маленьким. Несовершеннолетним. Невинной жертвой скандального развода родителей.  
Когда в результате одного из таких тайных разговоров Алекса, не спросив, чуть не оставили прозябать в Сан-Франциско вместо Нью-Йорка (маму Алекс любил, но чем старше становился, тем лучше понимал отца), было ужасно обидно.  
«Папа целыми днями пропадает на стройке. Кто приготовит тебе обед и ужин?». Алекс тогда впервые по-настоящему разозлился. Он любил Нью-Йорк, отца, дом, где они жили, в этом городе у него даже были какие-никакие, но друзья. Алекс сам немного умел готовить и…  
Дальше он, как ни старался, никак не мог вспомнить хоть что-то помимо злости, застилавшей глаза. Отец сказал, что ничего страшного не произошло: подумаешь, какой-то дурацкий сервиз, кому он вообще нравился, как и пара не менее дурацких картин. Не бери в голову, сынок. Алекс был уверен, что не поднимал руки на мать, но она почему-то до смерти его испугалась, метнувшись в сторону и опрокинув стеллаж. И больше никогда не говорила, что хочет, чтобы Алекс жил у нее.  
Это было, конечно, здорово. Остаться в Нью-Йорке с папой. Но теперь он ехал навестить маму на рождественских каникулах, и ему было не по себе.  
А когда в купе постучал высокий светловолосый военный и начал что-то вполголоса обсуждать с Фрэнком, сопровождавшим его в Сан-Франциско, это чувство только усилилось.  
Прислушавшись, Алекс осторожно сдвинулся поближе к краю полки и приоткрыл глаза.  
— Стив, я завязал. Еще когда сдал значок, форму и пушку.  
— Ты сам говорил, что морпех, как и полицейский, не бывает бывшим. Бросишь товарища на произвол судьбы?  
— Мы служили в разное время.  
— Но пару раз неплохо поработали вместе. Фьюри локти кусал, что не смог завербовать тебя к нам. Вспомнить только, как ты работал под прикрытием в семье Нефарии, а…  
Фрэнк помрачнел, сжал кулаки. Алекс на мгновение подумал, что он убьет гостя на месте или вышибет им дверь. Или и то, и другое сразу.  
— Прости, я не должен был этого говорить.  
— Стив, проваливай, пока не разбудил пацана. Он вчера полночи рубился в игру на планшете и уснул с ним в обнимку.  
— Он твой… племянник?  
Фрэнк закатил глаза.  
— Он сын Ареса.  
Стив кивнул, словно имя отца все объясняло. Алекс готов был поклясться, что никогда его раньше не видел. Даже в отцовском альбоме со службы.  
— И долго вы нас подслушиваете, молодой человек?  
От неожиданности Алекс едва не сверзился с кровати — спасла страховочная сетка.  
— Алекс, — с безнадежностью сказал Фрэнк. Как и у отца, читать нотации у него выходило плохо.  
— Как вы узнали, — спросил Алекс, спрыгивая на пол, — что я не сплю?  
— Ты забыл про дыхание.  
— Неправда, я дышал.  
— Спящий человек дышит немного иначе, чем тот, кто притворяется, — сказал Стив. — Потренируйся на досуге. Пригодится, когда попытаешься стать разведчиком.  
Откуда он узнал? Алекс даже отцу и Фрэнку не говорил, что хочет стать разведчиком и работать на Ника Фьюри, если тот не превратится к тому времени совсем уж в старую развалину.  
— Все мальчишки мечтают стать разведчиками, — усмехнулся Стив. Было в нем что-то располагающее, несмотря на то, что Фрэнку он не нравился. А может быть, Фрэнк просто на него за что-то сердился. — Любишь детективы?  
Алекс кивнул. Догадаться об этом было легко: на столе как раз лежала недочитанная книжка. Фрэнк такого не читал — ему больше нравилось про высадку в Нормандии.  
— Что, если я скажу тебе, что в первом купе ночью убили человека?  
— Крут… — Алекс вспомнил маму и то, что нужно готовиться к благочестию Сан-Франциско, и поправил себя: — Какой ужас! А много было крови?  
Фрэнк его восторга не разделял.  
— Что, если я скажу тебе не лезть к пацану?  
— Слухи распространяются быстро, — пожал плечами Стив. — Он все равно узнает. И ты все равно отказался помогать, так что как могут повредить эти сведения?  
— А кого убили? — спросил Алекс. Нужно было успеть вытянуть из Стива побольше, поскольку Фрэнк не отличался терпением.  
— Это самое интересное. — Стив заговорщицки посмотрел на него, словно раньше времени показывал рождественский подарок. Возможно, это и правда был подарок — приключение. Отец просто обалдеет!  
— Шутки кончились, — Фрэнк резко поднялся на ноги. — Проваливай, Роджерс, не буду я тебе помогать.  
— Уилсон Фиск. Он мертв, Фрэнк.

***

— Ты секретный агент? — спросила Джессика. — Не работала в офисе?  
Кэрол едва не облокотилась на стену, но вовремя одернула себя. Отпечатки пальцев. Джессика жалела сейчас, что была не столь осмотрительна. Расклеилась. Потеряла сноровку.  
— Думаю, с офисной работой я бы справилась, — улыбнулась Кэрол. — Ты не представляешь, сколько бумаг, пропусков, разрешений и согласований приходится заполнять в ЩИТе.  
— Меня арестуют?  
Кэрол нахмурилась. Это радовало — Кэрол не хотела, чтобы ее арестовали.  
— С чего ты взяла? Да, придется немного задержаться как свидетелю, но кроме пары нудных допросов тебе ничего не грозит.  
— Было бы неплохо, — вздохнула Джессика, потому что никогда в жизни ей не удавалось отделаться так легко. — Только я вся в крови, и тут явно есть мои отпечатки пальцев. Сама виновата, что за него схватилась. Знаешь, как в ужастиках — думала, подниму его голову, и он откроет глаза.  
— Состояние аффекта. Хороший адвокат тебя вытащит. Чтобы убить человека, нужно время. У тебя было время?  
Кэрол говорила складно, только у Джессики не было хорошего адвоката. Никакого не было. А человека можно убить очень быстро — за пару секунд.  
— Я не знаю, сколько нужно для убийства.  
— Не волнуйся, — попыталась ободрить ее Кэрол. — В системе должно быть зафиксировано время, когда ты увидела сигнал, вышла из своего купе, зашла сюда и закричала. Во всех купе, коридорах и служебных помещениях есть камеры. Скоро извлекут записи, и все станет ясно. Нам повезло, что убийца выбрал своей жертвой не Тони Старка.  
— Тони Старк, — пробормотала Джессика.  
Кэрол удивленно на нее посмотрела, словно ожидая подсказки. Джессика всегда думала, что у секретных агентов должен быть особый нюх на такие вещи. Неужели она не слышит? Те же щегольские ботинки, все тот же энергичный уверенный шаг. Он был не один — агент Барнс ступал так же твердо, как раньше, только почему-то шел чуть медленнее, берег одну ногу. И стук. Раньше не было никакого стука. С ними шел кто-то третий?  
— А вот и место преступления, доктор Блейк, — широким жестом раздвинув двери купе, Старк удивленно на нее вытаращился. — Ты кто, черт возьми, такая?  
— Джессика Дрю, мистер Старк. Вторая проводница.  
Джессике обычно было на руку, что ее редко запоминали в лицо, но сейчас она надеялась, что Старк ее вспомнит.  
— Мы дежурим посменно, Тони. Джессика обнаружила тело. Я вызвала агента Барнса. Кстати, а где агент Барнс?  
— Я отстранил его от расследования. Как отстраняю сейчас и вас, агент Дэнверс.  
— Капитан Кэрол Дэнверс, сэр, — нахмурившись, Кэрол вскинула подбородок и посмотрела на Старка так пристально, что Джессика поверила наконец — офисом тут и не пахло. Скорее каким-то элитным секретным подразделением.  
— Вы неплохо вечером приготовили мне кофе, но ваша смена подходит к концу, Кэрол. Вашу коллегу я допрошу сам.  
— Согласно положению о террористических актах и преступлениях, совершенных…  
Бла-бла-бла. Дальнейшие слова Кэрол, как и комментарии Старка, слились для Джессики в белый шум. Потому ее и не повысили, когда она работал диспетчером — заговаривать зубы и располагать к себе она умела, но вязла в заумной болтовне.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил ее доктор Блейк. — Вы Джессика? Можете называть меня Дон. Или доктор Блейк, если вам так удобней.  
— Дон, — согласилась Джессика.  
— Поднимите правую руку. Левую. Какое сегодня число? Хорошо. Сколько пальцев я показываю?  
Он спрашивал о каких-то совершенно несуразных вещах. Можно подумать, его действительно беспокоило самочувствие Джессики. Даже тех костоправов, что работали на Вайпер, оно на самом деле не заботило — только сумма гонорара. Но этот хорошо притворялся.  
— Помощь нужна ему, а не мне.  
— Ему я уже ничем помочь не могу, да и вы нравитесь мне гораздо больше. Сильно испугались, когда он откинул коньки?  
— Я ничего не видела, — тут же выпалила Джессика. Секунду назад доктор Блейк выглядел безобидным великаном с тросточкой, а оказался хитроумным врагом.  
— Как он лежал, когда вы зашли? Покажите?  
— Разве тело можно трогать до того, как его сфотографируют копы?  
— Вы по локоть в крови, Джессика, и вместе с мисс Дэнверс затоптали половину улик. Какой уж тут протокол, да и я не судебный медик. Он задыхался?  
— Вы к тому, что я пыталась его задушить?  
— Вы оторвали ему пуговицу, — заметил доктор Блейк. — И действительно схватили за горло. Пытались зажать рану на шее. Только не заметили пулевых отверстий тут и тут. И ножевого ранения вот тут. Не могу только понять, откуда столько крови. Не болезнь Виллебранда же у него была?  
Если бы Кэрол перестала мериться со Старком полномочиями, то напомнила бы Джессике, что она вообще не обязана разговаривать без адвоката. Лучше все отрицать, учила ее Вайпер, всегда все отрицай, если тебя поймают. Мы придем за тобой, Джесс. Правда, Сан-Франциско… вряд ли Вайпер смогла бы оттуда ее вытащить.  
— Я не убивала его.  
— Конечно. Вам не хватило бы силы. Можете еще немного помочь мне, Джессика? Я оставил в своем купе кое-какие инструменты. Я бы принес сам, но думаю, что у вас получится быстрее. Экстренный набор, скажите Джейн, она поймет.  
Джессика пристально посмотрела на свои руки — да, они все еще были по локоть в крови. Доктор Блейк, похоже, осознал свою ошибку. И протянул ей влажные салфетки.  
Джессика поднесла их к лицу — пахло ромашкой. Это и правда были антисептические салфетки. Ее спасение от длительного тюремного срока. Как только она смоет кровь, пусть только попробуют что-нибудь доказать.  
Блеснула вспышка — доктор Блейк щелкнул ее на телефон. Прямо как она стояла — с поднятыми руками. Джессика украдкой заглянула в экран и заметила, что у него там уже целая галерея. Разводы крови были достойны лучших художников поп-арта. К черту протокол, как же. Поди еще и диктофон с видео включил, добрый доктор.  
— Вы не имели права снимать без моего согласия.  
— Всего одного фото на память. Так вы принесете мои инструменты?

***

Стив чувствовал, что не должен втягивать в это дело Фрэнка, однако старые привычки оказалось сложно изжить. Еще слишком свежа была память о той их совместной операции — когда Касл на полтора года внедрился в мафию (они разыграли подставную историю с наркотиками, Фрэнка показательно изгнали из рядов полиции, лишили всех наград и почестей, им с Марией пришлось спешно продать дом), и это помогло ЩИТу раскрыть огромную преступную сеть.  
От природы Фрэнк был человеком прямолинейным и бесхитростным, но все же сумел втереться в доверие к графу Нефарии. Ему пожимали руку в лучших домах Мардрипура. Наркотики, работорговля, шпионаж, проституция, азартные игры.  
Стив сам его завербовал: сказал что-то о благе Америки и принципе меньшего зла, лозунги, затасканные еще во время Второй мировой, — однако его все равно потрясла та безжалостность и неотвратимость, с какой Фрэнк Касл взялся за дело. Несколько раз операция была близка к провалу, но Фрэнк ни разу не просил помощи — только о программе защиты свидетелей для своей семьи, но это они обговорили еще в самом начале.  
Защита свидетелей так и не понадобилась. Они победили, Фрэнка Касла восстановили в звании, Стив лично возвращал ему старые награды и вручал новую. Кажется, они вместе пили в баре в тот день.  
Пару месяцев спустя мафия убила всех, кого Фрэнк любил.  
Поэтому они шли по коридору в молчании. Стив не знал, что сказать.  
— С кого начнем? — спросил вдруг Фрэнк. — Раз ты просишь помощи у меня, значит, со Старком договориться не получилось.  
— Это наши дела. Я все улажу.  
— На место преступления меня вряд ли пустят. Да я и в лучшие дни не корпел над отчетами. Я нужен тебе для чего-то другого. Так приказывай.  
После той трагедии Стив несколько раз пытался позвонить Фрэнку или зайти к нему по дороге со службы, но все время что-то мешало. Сейчас он понял, что именно: он боялся, что Фрэнк в нем разочаруется. Возненавидит. Скажет, что это Стив его подвел. Тот мальчишка в купе, сын Ареса — сколько ему? Что, если с ним что-то случится тут, в поезде?  
— Ты был прав. Там, в купе. Я зря потревожил тебя, Фрэнк.  
Фрэнк вдруг рассмеялся, как будто Стив сказал что-то очень смешное.  
— Я не револьвер, который можно, передумав, поставить обратно на предохранитель и на семьдесят лет спрятать в обойме.  
— У мистера Уайта, Кингпина, были тут свои люди. Приемная дочь, адвокат, телохранители — целая шайка, но по какой-то причине он не верил им, а пытался перекупить меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты допросил их всех.  
— Пока до них не добрались люди Старка и не зачитали им права, — закончил за него Фрэнк. — А что, если они меня узнают?  
— Я надеюсь, что они тебя узнают, — сказал Стив. — И поймут, что лучше отвечать искренне.

Место преступления на удивление не походило на кадры из научно-фантастических романов: маленькие дроиды не проводили анализ материи и не передавали информацию по спутнику в главный офис Стар Индастриз. Хотя от сына Говарда Стив невольно ждал чего-то подобного — множества хитроумных устройств. По всем каналам твердили, что будущее уже на пороге и скоро никому не понадобятся обычные копы, а также солдаты вроде Касла и него самого. Впрочем, один сюрприз все же его ждал.  
— Друг мой Стив! — Дон Блейк широко улыбнулся. — Тони утаил, что ты тоже участвуешь в расследовании.  
— Он отстранен, — возразил Тони. — Пришел забрать своих людей? Дэнверс я уже сыт по горло, а она, — он показал на Джессику, — будет находиться под присмотром моей охраны.  
Кэрол мрачно на него посмотрела. Судя по всему, у Тони был зуб на агентов ЩИТа. Ненавидел он их гораздо сильнее, чем подозреваемых в убийстве.  
Фрэнк был прав целиком и полностью. Хорошо, что Стив отослал его.  
— Она проводница, — напомнил Стив. — Ты можешь арестовать ее, но кто-то должен разносить кофе. Не думаю, что можно спрыгнуть с поезда на такой скорости.  
— Я уже с ней закончил, — сказал Дон; Стив бы мог разозлиться, что допрос провели без него, но на Блейка не получалось. — И с осмотром тела тоже. Нам предстоит долгий путь, так что парню лучше полежать в прохладном месте.  
— Отведи ее в купе проводников, Кэрол, — приказал Стив. Тони собирался было возразить, но немного подумал и не стал.  
— Значит, его действительно зовут Стив? — спросил Тони у Дона. — Не Джеймс Барнс.  
С Доном Блейком Стив познакомился в бруклинской больнице, куда под чужим именем доставили раненную Бобби Морс, — нужно было проследить, чтобы никто не сболтнул лишнего. Однако выяснилось, что доктор Блейк воспринимал клятву Гиппократа так же свято, как его предки-викинги, переплывшие Атлантический океан, чтили своих богов. И парней, покушавшихся на Бобби в первую ночь, он вырубил на удивление ловко для человека, обычно опирающегося на палку.  
— Вы оба мои друзья, Тони, — сказал Дон. — Печально видеть, когда друзья не ладят. Отчего бы вам не оставить свои распри и не заняться поиском злодея?  
— Он обманом проник на поезд, притащил с собой черт знает сколько агентов, организовал убийство и собирается арестовать всех моих пассажиров! Вот как бы ты, Дон, отнесся к тому, что кто-то пытается арестовать пришедших к тебе в клинику? Людей, которые вверили тебе жизнь.  
Стив понятия не имел, как Тони узнал об этом инциденте — инициатором была Мария Хилл, они выслеживали раненного агента ГИДРЫ, — но Дон тогда не разговаривал с ним несколько недель.  
— Думаю, что нет необходимости опускаться до столь гнусных мер, чтобы вычислить убийцу. Я прав, Стив?  
— Если только Тони не вычислил убийцу сам с помощью записей с камер наблюдения и теперь не покрывает его, желая избежать скандала.  
Не только Тони умел бить исподтишка.  
— Да как… — Тони вдруг осекся и опустил глаза. Повисла долгая пауза, Стив вздрогнул, когда Тони заговорил снова: — Нет никаких записей. Кто-то подменил изображение на всех долбанных камерах, почистил счетчики открытия замков и данные с магнитных карт. Запустил вирус.  
— Ты мог сказать раньше! — вспылил Стив. Если целью был не только Кингпин, но и срыв запуска новой скоростной ветки, то это многое меняло.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Дон. — Ты много трудов вложил в эту систему, но нет такой крепости, куда обманом не может проникнуть враг.  
— Я отдал ее дочерней компании. Потому что мне было недостаточно интересно. Это был всего лишь долбанный поезд, не всемирный банк, не базы ЩИТа или ФБР, что могло пойти не так?  
— Мы поймаем убийцу, — Дон Блейк положил левую руку на плечо Тони, правую на плечо Стиву. — Вместе.  
Было в его голосе что-то такое, что Стив действительно поверил ему.  
Пока Фрэнк Касл не вывалился из дверей соседнего купе.

***

— Не волнуйтесь, мадмуазель Эмма, меня еще ни разу никто не поймал.  
— А вместе мы быстрее, чем ветер, — в тон ему похвастался Пьетро. Его сестра хранила молчание. — Ловко мы его припугнули, а?  
— Где Скотт? — спросила Эмма, тщательно сдерживая гнев, и для верности повторила еще раз — с подростками главное не давать слабину: — Где мистер Саммерс?  
— Мрачный мистер переписал завещание, — невпопад ответила Ванда. — И отдал рыжему адвокату. Все его деньги уже стали вашими.  
— Отвечай, где мой муж. — Эмма начала жалеть, что подобрала эту шайку малолетних воришек возле вокзала. Подумала, что у них есть будущее в школе, разглядела таланты, которые можно было развить. Себастьян был прав в одном: чем дольше она играла в учительницу, тем более сентиментальной становилась.  
Это Джин нравилась разная мишура — гаданья, пророчества, карнавалы, школы для одаренных детишек. Эмма же любила красивые вещи, которые всегда под рукой. Еще больше она любила только отбирать у Джин то, что ей нравилось.  
— Монсеньер совсем не ценит доставшийся ему бриллиант, cherie, — предположил Реми. Ему было от силы четырнадцать, и ни одна настоящая француженка не купилась бы на его неловкий пикап.  
— Я принес шампанское, — улыбнулся Пьетро и подсел с другой стороны. И когда только успел сгонять за бокалами, как вообще ему продавали шампанское — Эмма уже перестала спрашивать. — Мистер Саммерс, как и полагается хорошему мальчику, спит в своем купе. А вы посидите с нами! Отметим победу?  
— Он не ваш муж, — сказала Ванда.  
— Нет, детка, на эти три дня он только мой. Поэтому я жажду подробностей: как вы вообще могли его потерять?  
— Реми с Пьетро легче и быстрее. Ему за ними не угнаться.  
— Мы припугнули того мафиози и сразу свалили, — выложил Пьетро. — Не было уговора ждать. Он распсиховался, поругался с охранниками, услал куда-то темненькую. Точно надо было валить.  
Скотт должен был удостовериться, что все в порядке. Разумеется, он не отставал — Эмма отправила его в соседний вагон чуть позже, сразу после того, как Джин подтвердила огромное анонимное пожертвование на счет школы. «Мои поздравления, Эмма! И поцелуй за меня Скотта, ха-ха». Джин бы так не веселилась, если бы знала, что Эмма действительно целовала его. Как в случае с нечистой совестью Уилсона Фиска: деньги могли искупить любой из грехов.  
Задача Скотта была предельно проста: убедиться, что их благодетель дрожит под одеялом и молится, но пребывает в добром здравии, и что детишек никто не засек. Путь от первого вагона до вагона-ресторана был один-единственный — через коридор. В такую погоду никто бы не полез на крышу.  
Детишки явно чего-то не договаривали. Сами они могли спрятаться от проводников с охранниками и остаться незамеченными, но Скотту не было нужды прятаться. Эмма сама придумывала ему легенду, позволяющую навестить Фиска. И теперь Скотт исчез.  
— Вы не получите больше ни цента, пока не ответите, где мой муж.  
— Тогда и вам ничего не достанется, мадмуазель Фрост, — сказал Реми. Теперь он больше не флиртовал, а дерзнул показать клыки, щенок. — Если они прознают, почему месье был так щедр к школе для одаренных детишек.  
— Вы очень смелы для вокзальной швали, Реми.  
— Вы тоже хороши, мадмуазель, но зря думаете, что сможете легко выкинуть нас обратно на вокзал, не расплатившись.  
— Не видели мы его. Поищите муженька в своем купе, — хмыкнул Пьетро. — Или в купе у какой-нибудь девицы.  
Поначалу Эмма собиралась позвать их присоединиться к школе, облагодетельствовать голодранцев. Благотворительные туры по сбору средств вытаскивали на поверхность всю ту немногую доброту, что в ней была. Прямо как у Диккенса в «Рождественской песне». Или в сказке про «Золушку»: согреть, накормить и сделать из них надежду мутанского рода. Хотя Эмме обычно быа больше по душе другая сказка — та, где старуха засовывала детей в печь.  
Зато Скотта всегда трогали такие жесты в духе его наставника, Чарльза Ксавье. Ему нравилось чувствовать себя непогрешимым. Еще ему нравилось трахаться с Эммой и потом делать вид, что ничего не было.  
— Он найдется раньше, чем вы думаете, — пообещала Ванда. — Рано или поздно они всегда находятся.

***

Доктор Дональд Блейк гордился тем, что умел урезонить самых заядлых драчунов. Когда он только начал практику, в приемный покой друг за другом привезли двух мальчишек — в запале драки один откусил другому нос, противник не остался в долгу и оттяпал врагу мочку уха. Разумеется, силенок не хватило, чтобы пойти до конца — и нос, и ухо свисали на лоскутах кожи, лица обоих были перепачканы кровью. На Адской Кухне решать проблемы насилием считалось обычным делом, и папаши обоих драчунов с ненавистью смотрели друг на друга, явно собираясь закончить то, что не успели выяснить их дети. Какая спортивная команда круче, чья мамаша кому дала в подворотне, кто кого первым толкнул. Слово за слово — и от оскорблений родители перешли к ударам; небо потемнело, а из настежь распахнутых окон запахло озоном.  
И Блейка тогда взяла злость — не для того он, блядь, их латал, чтобы они снова друг друга калечили. Он ведь даже не успел пришить на место порванное ухо! А нос, с носом было посложней, папаше стоило не чесать кулаки, а искать денег на пластику. Решать свои разногласия в долбаном суде, а не в коридоре его больницы.  
Линда потом всем рассказывала, что в землю ударила молния, когда он бросился к ним и со всей силы столкнул лбами. А затем, согласно протоколу полиции, нанес обоим несколько ударов палкой. Правда, немного поостыв, драчуны заявили, что доктор Блейк тут ни при чем. Он же калека. Никто в здравом уме не признается, что его уделал какой-то докторишка с палкой.  
Чем дольше Блейк слушал, как его друг Тони и его друг Стив орут друг на друга, тем больше ему хотелось столкнуть их лбами. Или отходить палкой. Только тогда его другу Мэтту и Фрэнку тоже досталось бы. Поэтому Блейк больше так не делал — не бил упрямых идиотов палкой, не встревал в драки и не пил. Все это не нравилось Джейн.  
— И сколько еще агентов ЩИТа купило билеты на мой поезд? — теряя терпение, Тони начинал размахивать руками. — Агент Барнс, Агент Дэнверс, Агент Касл и... механик, охранник, вон тот уборщик?  
— Фрэнк здесь не по службе, — возразил Стив. — Это я его попросил. Он расследовал убийства в Нью-Йорке.  
Несколько раз Блейк спускал Фрэнка Касла с лестницы. Касл был хорошим копом, но его методов ведения допросов Блейк не одобрял. Ломать кости гораздо проще, чем потом их собирать.  
— А потом чокнулся и выкосил графа Нефарию со всей его бандой, — зло сощурилась Майя Лопес. — Поэтому вы отказались защищать моего отца, Стив? У вас уже были другие планы?  
Одно Блейк знал точно — Стив бы не стал его убивать. Тем более, так подло. Человека, убившего Кингпина, вели злость и остервенение. Стив умел ненавидеть, но ненависть не застилала ему глаза.  
— Фрэнк Касл был представлен к высшей государственной награде, — отрезал Стив. — За проявленный героизм при исполнении служебного долга.  
— Фрэнк Касл преступник и убийца, — отчеканил Мэтт Мердок. — Расправившись с мистером Уайтом, он напал на Майю и…  
Как и любой адвокат, Мэтт умело играл словами. В суде это было хорошо, на месте преступления казалось немного кощунственным. Кингпин был плохим человеком, но будь у него хоть единый шанс — Блейк бы попытался его спасти.  
— Мэтт, все присутствующие в курсе, что убитый был Уилсоном, сыном Фиска, — сказал Блейк. — Не думал, что ты станешь на него работать, Мэттью.  
Это озадачило Блейка еще когда он увидел Мэтта на вокзале. Сначала он не поверил своим глазам. Блейк слышал, что у Мэтта и Майи роман — в этом не было ничего удивительного, Мэтт словно нарочно выбирал женщин, которые непременно разобьют ему сердце, — однако самого Кингпина искренне ненавидел. Там была какая-то давняя история, связанная с подпольными боями и смертью его отца. Мэтт выступал адвокатом обвинения в каждом процессе, обличающем очередного дельца криминальной империи Кингпина. С такой яростью, что дело явно было не в деньгах и желании выслужиться. Было что-то еще. Мэтт был слеп — детская травма, — но слепота не сделала его беспомощным калекой. Блейк прищурился, прикидывая его рост и силу, которую он мог бы вложить в удар. Это могло бы объяснить количество и характер ран — убийца действовал на ощупь. Бил, пока не убедился, что жертва мертва.  
— Мэтт мой адвокат, — сказала Майя, словно прочитав его мысли. — Не понимаю, почему вы набросились на него, а не арестовываете настоящего убийцу.  
— И кто же это? — подхватил эстафету Тони. Майя уверенно указала на Фрэнка. — Вы видели, как он заходил в первое купе?  
— Он вломился в мое купе, и если бы не Мэтт, то убил бы меня. Этого мало?  
Блейк от досады так сильно сжал костыль, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Он знал, что Майя их дурит, да все знали — включая саму Майю, — но ему нечего было возразить.  
— Боюсь, что нет, — вздохнул Тони. — Нужен мотив. Вашего отца многие ненавидели, но зачем ему убивать вас, Майя? Касл в свое время оставил в живых дочь Нефарии.  
— Они не нашли тела. — Майя привыкла говорить четко, так, чтобы можно было прочитать по губам, и сейчас ее слова ножом прорезали воздух. — Джульетта была моей подругой. Касл убил ее и сжег.  
— Нет, — сказал Фрэнк Касл. — Она лжет.  
— Жива или нет Джульетта Нефария, это не имеет отношения к делу.  
Блейк подумать не мог, что Тони станет выгораживать Касла. Впрочем, скорее он просто не позволял сменить тему — хотел загнать Майю в угол, узнать все до конца.  
— Тони прав, — сказал Стив. — Допустим, ваши с Фрэнком разногласия шли очень давно — со смерти Нефарии. Зачем ему убивать вас сейчас, на глазах у всех?  
— Из-за завещания, — пояснила Майя. — Я не знаю наверняка, но отец много говорил о спасении души. Несколько раз я встречала священника, выходящего из нашего дома. Раньше отца беспокоили приступы неконтролируемой ярости, он буквально крушил все вокруг в такие моменты, однако стал мягче в последнее время. Покидая Нью-Йорк, оставил Ричарду банду, Ванессе — домик у моря, а остальное… должно же было кому-то достаться.  
— И оно досталось вам? — спросил Тони. Майя сначала не поняла вопроса, а потом разозлилась:  
— Откуда мне знать? Мэтт еще не оглашал завещание.  
— Мистер Фиск взял вас с собой, чтобы внести изменения в последнюю редакцию? — уточнил Стив. — Вы его душеприказчик?  
— Я не могу огласить завещание до того, как мистера Фиска отпоют в церкви, а тело предадут земле.  
— Ублюдок боялся, что шакалы подерутся на его могиле, — хмыкнул Касл.  
— Мистер Мердок, — сказал Стив. — Вы же понимаете, что ваше содействие помогло бы нам поймать преступника и передать его в руки правосудия? Не обязательно оглашать публично, можно найти компромиссный вариант — если не доверяете мне, доверьтесь мистеру Старку. Насколько я знаю, он свято хранит тайны своих клиентов. Или просто помогите отделить тех, кто невиновен, от тех, у кого был мотив и...  
Чем дольше Стив говорил, тем более убедительно звучали его слова. У него был особый дар — точно так же, как у Блейка разнимать драки (или участвовать в них) и собирать мозаику из сломанных костей.  
— А до того момента властью, данной мне ЩИТом, я задерживаю мисс Лопес.  
— Я протестую, — вмешался Мэтт. — У вас нет оснований задерживать мою клиентку. Вы совершаете ошибку.  
— Уилсон Фиск тоже был вашим клиентом, — отрезал Стив. — И только что она выразила надежду, что получила все его деньги. Если она невиновна — мы это выясним. Как ее адвокат, вы можете присутствовать во время допроса. Если мистер Старк позволит нам провести допрос.  
Тони улыбнулся и развел руками:  
— Я не в силах стоять на пути правосудия.  
— Это ошибка, — повторил Мэтт Мердок и прежде, чем выйти из купе, добавил: — Люди, которым Кингпин завещал свои миллиарды… никто из них не присутствует ни в этом купе, ни в этом поезде.

***

С первого раза ничего не вышло. И со второго тоже. Но Джессике было не привыкать к неудачам. В ГИДРЕ их учили бить в цель до тех пор, пока ее на разнесет на кусочки.  
Поезд двигался быстро: Старк Индастриз плевать хотела на законы природы; в ближайшие годы они вообще обещали организовать круизы на Марс. Марс должен был стать райским садом для человечества, землей обетованной. Хотя скорее с Марса привезут новую галактическую чуму. Или что похуже. В любом случае, это будет уже не ее проблема. Пусть Вайпер, Фьюри и Абигейл разбираются сами.  
При мысли об этом Джессика нахмурилась, вспомнив, что не так. Вокруг поезда силовое поле. Нужно его отключить.  
С этим могли бы возникнуть проблемы, если бы еще раньше Джессика не взломала систему и не прописала себе полный доступ ко всем службам. Сейчас она могла сделать так, чтобы состав на полной скорости влетел в скалу — или нажать стоп-кран, чтобы этого не произошло.  
Только Вайпер отдала четкий приказ: гонять скорость туда-сюда, но не позволять отклонению превысить норму. Пусть у механиков Старка поболит голова, это не даст им найти наш «сюрприз» раньше времени. Джессика не помнила, в чем именно заключался сюрприз, потому что, закончив говорить, Вайпер ее поцеловала. Это совсем не больно, ты ничего не почувствуешь; я могла бы попросить тебя застрелиться, перерезать вены, на ходу спрыгнуть с поезда, но я же люблю тебя, Джесс. Я хочу, чтобы ты умерла красиво. Разве ты не готова умереть ради меня? Когда Вайпер стояла совсем близко, аромат ее духов дурманил голову, и ответить «да» казалось совершенно естественным.  
Сейчас гораздо естественней казалось послать ее на хуй. Приказ напоминал скучное задание в контрольной, которое вроде и не хочется делать, но рука сама выписывает следующую строчку, потому что ты знаешь правильный ответ. Ты же хорошая девочка, Джесс, я люблю тебя, Джесс.  
Поезд двигался быстро, но не быстрее ветра. Колючий снег из раскрытого окна хлестал по щекам, мокрыми разводами сползая за шиворот.  
Над дверью загорелся желтым датчик температуры; в комнате стало жарче — климат-контроль, лишившись возможности закрыть окно, пытался компенсировать холод. Автоматика всегда была немного туповата. Впрочем, люди не лучше.  
Помещение должно было выстыть, все покрыться ледяной коркой, пока не станет слишком холодно, чтобы дышать. Джессика медлила. Если она умрет, то не узнает имя настоящего убийцы (того, кто успел раньше; если это был второй агент, почему он не устранил и ее саму, к чему вся морока?), не даст Кэрол отыграть назад свои триста баксов, не увидит Сан-Франциско.  
Это был дебильный приказ. Единственным достоинством Джессики было умение выбираться из любого дерьма, что на нее обрушивала жизнь. Как они могли растратить такой талант впустую? Она была лучшим агентом ГИДРЫ, лучшим агентом ЩИТа, лучшим агентом МОЛОТА. Даже фашист Земо не отдал бы приказ пустить ее в расход, пока она не заложила его базы Нику Фьюри (но об этом он уже никогда не узнает; бедный старый параноик зря выкосил половину своих людей).  
Джессика выдохнула, и изо рта вырвалось облако пара — белое, как пузырь в комиксе. Пустой баллон, и это твое последнее слово?  
Вайпер знала, что она будет злиться. Что она захочет жить, но не сможет ничего сделать — потому что невозможно сопротивляться технологиям, которые ГИДРА совершенствовала на протяжении века.  
То, что это именно программа, не яд, гипноз или наркотики, Джессика сообразила слишком поздно: когда вместо того, чтобы инстинктивно закутаться в форменный пиджак, начала его расстегивать. Пальцы не слушались.  
Я люблю, больше всего на свете люблю тебя, Джесс.  
Джессика скривилась, глядя на свое отражение. На секунду ей показалось, что Вайпер стоит у нее за спиной, обнимая ледяными пальцами за плечи.  
Зеркальный силуэт Вайпер дрогнул, рухнул вниз грудой осколков, больно порезав руки. Как в сказке про Белоснежку: кожа бледнее снега, душа чернее ночи — и красная-красная кровь.  
Закричав от боли, Джессика метнулась к двери, дернула ручку и толкнула ее вперед — бесполезный жест, замки ведь заблокированы, — и… сбила с ног человека, стоявшего за дверью. Кажется, мужчину. Щетина кололась, пуговицы на пиджаке и большие часы впивались в кожу. А еще он был теплым. Обжигающе горячим по сравнению с ее собственным телом. Живым.  
— Мисс Дрю, — сказал мужчина голосом Тони Старка, и вот блядь, он действительно был Тони Старком, а Джессика лежала на нем в одном только нижнем белье. — Мне кажется, нам с вами пора серьезно поговорить.  
Куда страннее было то, что она лежала на нем в нижнем белье, а он никак не реагировал; хотя да, точно, она же выглядела как покойница, дурацкая мысль.  
— Только сначала, бога ради, оденьтесь! — он снял свой пиджак и накинул ей на плечи, а потом поднял взгляд: — Что за ледяной ад вы тут устроили?

***

К обеду Фрэнк не вернулся, так что Алекс с чистой совестью доел его бургер и влез в спортивную сумку в поисках кредитки или налички. Предки считали его мелюзгой, готовой растратить все карманные деньги на колу и чипсы, а потому приходилось выкручиваться. В конце концов, это была работа Фрэнка — передавать ему папины деньги. Не сидеть же здесь голодным до вечера.  
— Нифига себе! — выдохнул Алекс, когда молния наконец поддалась. В сумке не было денег, зато нашлась разобранная винтовка, прицел и патроны к ней, два пистолета в пластиковых пакетах и армейская финка. Настоящая, как у отца. В сумке было еще несколько отделений, но они пустовали. Фрэнк носил оружие с собой. Круто!  
Довольно логично — он же коп. Стив, тот парень-разведчик, отзывался о нем уважительно.  
Вау, с таким арсеналом ему не придется платить за еду. Достаточно только немного припугнуть официантов и… Отец его выпорет, когда узнает, а мама — еще хуже — запихнет в какой-нибудь методистский лагерь братьев во Христе на все каникулы.  
Вздохнув, Алекс положил финку на место и перетряхнул карманы. Даже залез за подкладку своего рюкзака в поисках мелочи со школьных обедов, и в конце концов нашел мятую десятидолларовую купюру.  
В вагоне-ресторане Старк-Экспресса этого хватит только на то, чтобы купить себе кофе. Хотя краем уха Алекс вчера слышал, как проходивший мимо выпивоха поминал какого-то «гребаного каталу». Значит, в вагоне-ресторане играли в карты — Алекс обожал играть в карты. Игрушки он тоже любил, но вай-фай в поезде тупил просто зверски — выиграть Бэтмена в Injustise ему явно не светило. Так что оставались карты. Подумав о «гребаном катале», Алекс стянул из сумки Фрэнка пистолет. В поезде ведь произошло убийство, надо быть начеку!

Разумеется, никто не играл в карты в четыре часа дня. Белобрысый, в котором Алекс поначалу заподозрил того самого «каталу» лениво раскладывал пасьянсы, картавый красавчик за соседним столиком строил карточные домики и втирал что-то юной цыганке.  
Отец, когда учил его покеру, поделился, что чаще всего шулеры играют в паре. И если один из них косит под лоха, то только для того, чтобы второй тебя облапошил.  
— На что играете? — спросил Алекс, с царским видом вертя в руках свою единственную десятку.  
Белобрысый нахмурился, а красавчик с любопытством поднял на него взгляд и ответил:  
— Ты еще маленький в такое играть.  
— Как будто вы очень большие, — пожал плечами Алекс. — Можно ведь не на деньги играть. На сендвичи там. Или колу. Или на слухи.  
— И как тебя зовут, mon garçon? Давай мы просто так купим тебе твою колу?  
— Не лезьте к нему, — предупредила цыганка, сверкнув глазами. Надо же, какая заботливая.  
— Александр. Обойдусь без вашей колы.  
— Ты у нас будущий царь македонский?  
— Реми, отвяжись от него, и правда. Ванда дело говорит, — вмешался белобрысый. — По вагону и без того снуют копы с агентами ЩИТа. Охота тебе нарываться.  
— Чуть что и к сестре за юбку, Пьетро?  
— Выйдем и по-быстрому в коридоре перетрем, кто тут любитель юбок? — тут же предложил Пьетро, поднявшись на ноги. Покер, похоже, откладывался. Хоть Алекс был не прочь поразмяться, но его лично пока никто не задел. Отец всегда говорил, что нет ничего более идиотского, чем лезть в чужие сражения. Надо знать, где твоя война.  
— Хочешь, я с тобой сыграю? — предложила Ванда. — В правду или вызов. Или погадаю. Без денег. Ты не думай, если по-настоящему гадают, денег не берут.  
— Значит, ты гадалка, — Алекс собирался сказать это пренебрежительно, но вышло неловко. — Как в ток-шоу про ведьм?  
— Не совсем, — сказала Ванда. — Если я говорю человеку неправду, она тоже сбывается. Это как заклинание. Но только если я очень хочу.  
— Я за варов предпочитаю.  
Ванда засмеялась, и Алекс понял, что она была года на четыре его старше, не больше.  
— Не боишься за брата? — спросил Алекс. Она улыбнулась, словно каждый встречный угадывал, что Пьетро ее брат.  
— Мальчишки вспыльчивые. Им бы лишь бы драться и устраивать войны. Вчера они с Реми поспорили, кто лучший вор.  
— И что украли?  
— Забудь, — смущенно развела руками Ванда. — Не нужно тебе это.  
Алексу стало немного стыдно, что он вообще к ней прицепился. Ведьма и ведьма, подумаешь! Как будто девчонки в его классе не хвастались на Хэллоуин, что умеют колдовать? Есть вещи гораздо интересней.  
— А убийцу ты тоже знаешь?  
Ванда крепко задумалась — можно было решить, что действительно выпала в гипнотический транс, — а затем уточнила:  
— Которого? Здесь много убийц, в этом поезде. Те, кто убивал на войне, защищая правопорядок или свою территорию, в пьяной драке, на улице; есть врач, но даже он убивал. Много крови. Крови и страха — тебе видней, чего больше. Пламя. Пламенно-желтый состав.  
— Того, который убил Кингпина, конечно, — обиделся Алекс. Было обидно, что она принимает его за дурака. — Ну, кто его убил?  
Ему хотелось не столько знать правду, сколько вывести ее на чистую воду. Он потом скажет Фрэнку, а Фрэнк докажет, что она врет. Неправда это все, нельзя ничего предсказать.  
— Тот, кто все потерял и теперь ходит в тенях.  
— Пф! Я так тоже могу. Суженый-ряженый-твой-придет-простуженный, сердце его… из проводов и металла!  
Окончание он приплел из фантастического романа, но Ванда почему-то не засмеялась.

***

Нечистые на руку адвокаты обычно пытались отбрехаться: взывали к своим гражданским правам, дарованным Конституцией.  
— Твои друзья в курсе, что перед отъездом ты навестил Ма Гнуччи?  
Мердок не пытался отбрехаться: он и без того держал Фрэнка за яйца. В морской пехоте любили играть в эту игру — мериться, у кого больше пушка.  
— Сдай меня, Мердок, — предложил Фрэнк, — и я расскажу, во сколько ты с Лопес вчера в последний раз вышли из первого купе.  
Мердок выглядел немного растерянным. Это случалось, когда Фрэнк брал кого-то за яйца.  
— Майя не убивала отца, — сказал Мердок. — Ты идешь по ложному следу.  
— Майя Лопес улыбалась, глядя на то, как человек, убивший ее настоящих родителей, истекает кровью. Ты правда ничего не видел или предпочел не смотреть?  
Мердок прятался за алыми стеклами очков. Глаза его были незрячими, смотреть в них было бы все равно, что вглядываться в темноту.  
— Жалость мешает тебе меня ударить? — спросил Мердок, и тогда Фрэнку действительно захотелось ему врезать — гораздо сильнее, чем час назад. — Двадцать девять случаев превышения служебных полномочий, десяток сломанных носов и костей, несколько судебных исков. На Адской Кухне ходят легенды о том, как ты выбиваешь из людей признания, Фрэнк. Некоторых из этих невинных граждан я представлял в суде.  
— Я бы не назвал их такими уж невинными. Прости, как-то не было времени заглянуть на огонек. Преступники не ждут.  
— Общественные защитники неплохо потрясали в суде твоими значками и наградами, пока ты не связался с Нефарией, убив всех его людей. Но даже после этого можно было остановиться. Ник Фьюри выгородил тебя один раз, но учитывая ту резню, что ты устроил у Гнуччи… Ты сам вряд ли приходил пожелать Фиску спокойной ночи.  
Мэтт Мердок говорил так, будто они схлестнулись в зале суда — на одном из тех заседаний, куда Фрэнк не ходил. Повестки в суд он обычно использовал вместо подставок для кофе. Одно не сходилось — Мердок никак не мог знать про Гнуччи. Никто не знал про Гнуччи.  
Фрэнк убил их до того, как приехал на вокзал, но убил всех до единого, не оставив свидетелей. Гнуччи, Нефария, Фиск — не так уж сильно они отличались.  
Мэтт Мердок откуда-то узнал о Гнуччи и теперь выбивал из Фрэнка признание, чтобы его засадить. И записывал все на диктофон — вот откуда был тот щелчок, а также услужливость, с которой Мердок вдруг согласился пойти в темный тамбур и ответить на вопросы.  
— Я не знаю, о чем ты, — сказал Фрэнк, выкручивая ему правую руку, — дружище.  
У Мердока для адвоката были слишком сильные руки, но Фрэнку на помощь пришла старая выучка. Он выхватил диктофон и раздавил носком ботинка, а затем сбил Мердока с ног.  
И упал следом. Как тогда, в первый раз в купе — только теперь это не была «нечаянная» подножка; Мердок не видел, но определенно знал, куда бьет.  
Только Фрэнк тоже был в курсе, куда ударить побольней. В прошлый раз их растащили Стив Роджерс и Дон Блейк. Сейчас они могли без лишних свидетелей калечить друг друга.  
— Стой, здесь кто-то… — слова Мердока прервал мощный хук в челюсть. Копы никогда не попадаются на эту уловку.  
Фрэнк не любил убивать, хотя встретить равного противника и отвечать ударом на удар было приятно. Еще служа в полиции, он никогда не дожидался ни спецназа, ни штурмовой команды, а сам брал справедливость в свои руки.  
Мэтт Мердок был гораздо лучше, чем те парни, что охраняли Ма Гнуччи. Мэтт дрался бесстрашно. Первым делом Фрэнк сбил с его носа пижонские очки. В ответ Мэтт подбил ему глаз, они обменялись еще парой ударов и стукнулись лбами.  
Фрэнк пришел в себя раньше: сжал чужую шею в болевом захвате и вдруг оступился, споткнувшись обо что-то мягкое. Споткнулся о тело. Это нельзя было ни с чем спутать; Мердок не врал — они здесь не одни. Фрэнк разжал руки и опустился на колени. Удар Мердока поймал только воздух.  
В курилке было темно — кто-то разбил или выкрутил лампочку.  
— Мэтт, — впервые Фрэнк обратился к Мердоку по имени. Мердок был адвокатом, а человеку, лежавшему на полу, не нужен был адвокат; священник, к счастью, тоже — Фрэнк нащупал пульс на шее. — Зови Блейка, Старка, Роджерса, всех, кого найдешь.  
— Решил внять голосу разума?  
— Проваливай и не возвращайся без Блейка, — отрезал Фрэнк. — Парень еле дышит.  
— Теперь я твой напарник, — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказал Мэтт Мердок.  
Фрэнк поднял с пола и молча подал ему треснувшие по краю красные очки.

***  
— Ты была моим первым подозреваемым, — сказал Тони. — Подделала документы, влезла в мою систему, отключила камеры, угостила Уилсона Фиска ядом.  
— Я не убивала его, — ответила Джессика. Тони немного восхищало то самообладание, с которым она пила кофе. Из одежды на ней был только махровый халат, одолженный доктором Джейн Фостер.  
— Точно, это были… Дон, как называются эти штуки?  
— Нейротоксины с антиакоуголянтами.  
— Я не убивала его.  
Тони терпеть не мог, когда люди врали ему в лицо.  
— Действительно. Причиной смерти стал змеиный яд. Надеюсь, ГИДРА найдет тебе хорошего адвоката.  
— Скорее всего, яд из рода аспидовых, — сказала Джейн Фостер. — Точнее смогу установить в Сан-Франциско, но симптомы похожи на то, что я видела в Австралии, когда работала с Красным Крестом.  
— Вы не понимаете! — Джессика всплеснула руками, едва не сбив на пол чашку с кофе — Дон успел подхватить ее в последний момент. — Я не убивала Уилсона Фиска. Яд должен был парализовать его… и все. Больше мне ничего не нужно было делать.  
— Мы можем здесь и сейчас доказать, что она врет? — уточнил Тони. — Роковое отравление, конец истории? Отдадим все Фьюри — ее повяжут и закроют дело.  
— В принципе, — задумчиво сказала Джейн Фостер, — если использовать яд тайпана, но несколько его модифицировать, попробовав уменьшить токсичность… Может получиться то, о чем она говорит. Нейротоксин с антикоугулянтом, опасный, но не смертельный. Мне нужна лаборатория.  
— Дон, ты можешь попросить свою девушку не рушить мои теории? — вздохнул Тони.  
— Моя Джейн выдающийся ученый! Прислушайся к ее речам.  
С тем же успехом можно было попросить Дона Блейка чуть меньше лучиться от радости каждый раз, когда Джейн на него смотрит. Тони совсем не завидовал чужому счастью, но нельзя же быть таким влюбленным идиотом, когда рядом произошло зверское убийство.  
— Я не убивала его, — теперь в ее голосе слышалась безнадежность. — Я хотела проверить — парализовало его или нет. Мистер Фиск был… крупным человеком. Сложно верно рассчитать дозу.  
— И чтобы ты стала делать, если бы его парализовало? Убила бы сама или позвала бы своего напарника?  
— У меня не было напарника, — возразила Джессика, но уже чуть менее уверенно.  
— Сначала я думал, что вы сговорились с агентом Дэнверс, но, похоже, это был кто-то третий. Назовешь имя и скостишь себе срок. Или вы продолжите играть в невинность, мисс Дрю?  
— Если ее запрограммировали, — сказала Джейн Фостер, — то она действительно может не помнить имя. Или откусит себе язык, когда она попытается его назвать. На вашем месте я была бы поосторожней, Тони.  
— Ваши предположения, Джейн, — отрезал Тони, — строятся на ее утверждении, что ее запрограммировали. Если бы я устроил геноцид, то, разумеется, придумал бы отговорку — злые пришельцы из космоса заставили меня. Просидим тут еще час и узнаем, что, ах, это не ее вина, ГИДРА лишила ее детства и права выбора.  
Джессика отреагировала странно — она засмеялась. Точнее подавилась смехом и закашлялась, но все равно продолжала смеяться. Спустя пару секунд даже до Тони дошло, что у нее истерика. Главное, чтобы она и правда не откусила себе язык или не проглотила капсулу с цианидом — как в старых шпионских сериалах, которые обожал смотреть Говард.  
Она все смеялась и смеялась, пока Дон Блейк не поймал ее в крепкий медвежий захват, едва не раздавив ребра. То есть он обнял ее, а не пытался убить, но Тони привык предполагать худшее.  
— Я не знаю, есть ли у меня напарник, никто не выходил на связь, — пару минут спустя сказала Джессика. — Вайпер говорила, что это первая фаза. А потом будет «сюрприз», но чтобы никто не нашел его раньше времени, нужно двигать в определенных пределах показание датчика скорости. Это очень важно, куда важнее, чем мистер Фиск и его чай.  
Значит, скорость все же менялась! Растяпа в машинном отделении послал Тони куда подальше, так и не проверив, прав он или нет. А он был прав с самого начала! Вот только… Тони не мог придумать ни одной причины, зачем это сдалось ГИДРЕ, кроме как довести его до нервного тика.  
— В чем заключался «сюрприз» ты, разумеется, не помнишь?  
Джессика покачала головой. Тони все еще ни на грош ей не верил, потому что в отличие от Дона Блейка и Джейн Фостер он не спасал мир вместе с Красным Крестом. Он был плохим человеком и от других людей чаще ждал того же. Поэтому у него настолько хорошо выходили орудия убийства, и именно поэтому он перестал их делать.  
— Доктор Блейк, Дон! Кто-нибудь здесь есть? — мрачные мысли прервал стук в дверь купе, и тут же внутрь вошел изрядно потрепанный Мэтт Мердок. Кто-то ловко подбил ему правую скулу. В глубине души Тони сожалел, что это был не он.  
— Мэтью, где тебя угораздило? — засуетился Дон Блейк. — Присаживайся, мы омоем твои раны!  
— Парню в тамбуре гораздо больше нужна твоя помощь, — вздохнул Мэтт. — Мы нашли свидетеля убийства. Или убийцу. Парень едва дышит, стоит поспешить.  
— Вот мы и нашли твоего напарника, — не удержался Тони, но Джессика ничем не выдала себя. — Я с вами, а ты пока оставайся с…  
Черт, оставить агента ГИДРЫ наедине с доктором Фостер было плохой идеей. Давать Фрэнку Каслу допрашивать подозреваемого — еще хуже.  
Тони выругался и набрал Стива:  
— Твой приятель Касл нашел в тамбуре у машинного отделения нового свидетеля. Встречаемся на месте. И пришли агента Дэнверс в семнадцатое купе. У меня для нее сюрприз.

***

Когда Тони позвонил, Стив как раз закончил опрашивать возможных свидетелей. Проблема была не в том, что никто ничего не видел — скорее наоборот: поездка успела наскучить большинству уже на вторые сутки, так что при виде агента ЩИТа все охотно вспоминали множество вещей, совершенно не относящихся к делу.  
Стив выслушал гневную отповедь мистера Осборна — «неудивительно, что Старк прохлопал убийство, мне кофе четыре часа не могут принести!», — успокоил несколько нервных старушек и разновозрастных девиц, считавших, что убийца прячется у них в купе и явится по их душу, стоит только Стиву отвернуться. Сообщил очаровательной мисс Норе Уинтерс, корреспонденту Дэйли Бьюгл на рождественских каникулах, что нет, он не дает интервью, никаких официальных заявлений до Сан-Франциско. Салли Флойд ему тоже пришлось отшить.  
Разнял в вагоне-ресторане мальчишескую драку, где среди участников неожиданно нашел Алекса, сына Ареса, и после воспитательной лекции проводил его в купе, пообещав не сдавать Фрэнку. Нашел парня, который вчера перебрал с выпивкой и тем испортил Кэрол вечер; правда, ничего выбить из него не удалось — момент, когда Стив открыл незапертую дверь, был немного… пикантный. И мистер Роббинс, и его прекрасная спутница были крайне увлечены друг другом.  
Пообещал Эмме Фрост, что обязательно найдет ее загулявшего супруга; и нет, конечно же нет, с ним ничего не случилось, в поезде не действует серийный убийца. Эмма убивалась так отчаянно, что Стив готов был заподозрить — она сама его и пришила, но счел версию слишком уж невероятной.  
— Твой приятель Касл нашел в тамбуре у машинного отделения нового свидетеля, — сказал Тони, и это была музыка для ушей Стива. — Встречаемся на месте. И пришли агента Дэнверс в семнадцатое купе. У меня для нее сюрприз.  
Кэрол, несмотря на ее недовольство и меткий бросок подушкой («Иди к черту, Роджерс!»), он растолкал за пару минут.  
Фрэнк ждал уже на месте — правда, выглядел неважно.  
— Это он тебя? — спросил Стив, показывая на фингал. Фрэнк был хорошим оперативником, но иногда терял над собой контроль — и тогда то, что можно было решить словом, предпочитал решать стрельбой или дракой.  
— Мердок, — сказал Фрэнк. — А этого парня мы уже таким нашли. Не думал, что Мердок пришлет тебя вместо доктора Блейка. Впрочем, я не против. Дон на дух меня не выносит.  
— Мне позвонил Тони. Сказал, что нашелся свидетель.  
— Или убийца, — пожал плечами Фрэнк. — Думаю, он лежит тут достаточно давно. Кто-то, ударив его по голове, выкрутил лампочки и оттащил в угол, чтобы никто не прознал.  
— Наверное, я не выношу тебя потому, — сказал Дон Блейк, появившийся в дверном проеме вместе с Мэттом Мердоком и Тони Старком, — что ты калечишь людей, а я их лечу, Фрэнк. Сколько он уже без сознания? Не приходил в себя?  
— Что-то говорил? — с надеждой спросил Тони.  
Задумавшись, Фрэнк ответил:  
— Стонал, звал какую-то Джин. Больше бессвязно бормотал.  
— Вы его перевязали? — уточнил Блейк. Присмотревшись, Стив в самом деле увидел повязку, но она была уже несвежей, пропитанной кровью.  
— Нет.  
— Похоже на женский платок, — заметил Тони. Стив всмотрелся внимательней: действительно платок, и к тому же лицо свидетеля казалось ему знакомым. Видел на вокзале, в базах ЩИТа, вчера в вагоне? Допрашивать среди других свидетелей он его точно не мог.  
— Я знаю его, — вдруг сказал Тони. — Видел вчера ночью. Его зовут…  
— Скотт Саммерс, — они одновременно закончили фразу, потому что Стив тоже его вспомнил. Точнее, не совсем его, а лицо на фотографии. — Эмма Фрост, его жена, рыдала у меня на плече. Он не вернулся в купе сегодня ночью. Хотела заявить о пропаже.  
— Только полная идиотка стала бы оставлять свидетеля в живых. Да еще и перевязывать своим платком, — сказал Фрэнк. — Так что вряд ли Фрост сама пристукнула муженька.  
— Ты плохо знаешь женщин, — возразил Мэтт Мердок. — Возможно, она сначала ударила, а потом пожалела. Убить плохого парня проще, чем хорошего.  
Пока они говорили, Дон Блейк суетился над пациентом: пощупал пульс, осмотрел рану, посветил ему фонариком в глаза. Сейчас Дон сидел и размышлял, зажав фонарик в зубах.  
— Это все замечательно, господа, но я предлагаю сначала спасти парню жизнь, а потом спорить, кто именно на него покушался. Тони, где в твоем поезде расположен медпункт?  
Тони крепко задумался.  
— Мы еще не доработали медицинский вагон, его собирались прикрепить к следующему составу.  
— Ты нашел мне холодильник для трупа, — напомнил Дон. — Я верю, что твой гений в состоянии сыскать еще одно свободное помещение. Фрэнк, ты берешь за ноги, я за руки, и ради бога, осторожней, не разбей ему еще раз голову. Будь нежен к нему, как будто он твой боевой товарищ!  
— VIP-зал, — наконец предложил Тони. — Придется отменить вечеринку. Кстати о вечеринках, Стив, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы еще раз поговорить с Эммой Фрост?  
Понадобилась всего лишь еще одно преступление, чтобы Тони Старк начал немного ему доверять. 

 

***

Паркер Роббинс лежал в постели с самой сногсшибательной женщиной на Земле и думал, что это был лучший секс в его жизни. Нежданный гость лишь добавил ощущениям остроты, а уж какая была у мистера Я-хочу-задать-вам-несколько-вопросов рожа. Обхохочешься! И как неловко он извинялся: как будто был не копом, шмонавшим на вокзале бандитов и шлюх, а достопочтенным джентльменом.  
Роман у них вышел немного киношный. Как-то так Паркер представлял свою жизнь, когда смотрел фильмы Серджио Леона, «Криминальное чтиво» и «Крестного отца»: большая пушка, верная банда и красивая девушка. Опасность и скорость — Уитни была сразу и тем, и другим, и от того еще больше кружила голову.  
— Не такая уж ты и холодная, — прошептал он, целуя шрам за левым ухом. — Уитни Фрост.  
Паркер не хотел ее дразнить, ему нравилось смаковать ее имя. И целоваться. Девчонки всегда любили целоваться: особенно те, что строили из себя крутых.  
— Вчера ты так не думал, — сказала Уитни, приподнявшись на постели и потянувшись за расческой. Длинные волосы темной волной спадали по плечам.  
— Ты наставила на меня пушку, — напомнил Паркер. — И дала по яйцам, когда я попытался ее у тебя выбить. Не самое вдохновляющее начало знакомства.  
— Паркер, я не хочу тебя обижать, но дерешься ты хуже, чем трахаешься.  
А вот это было уже немного обидно. Она ведь правда ему нравилась.  
— Потому что ты мне понравилась. Не думала же ты, что я вчера бил в полную силу? Если бы я хотел, я давно бы тебя уложил.  
— Ты и так меня уложил, — согласилась Уитни, потягивая спину, — но исключительно своим обаянием. Бьешь ты паршиво. Можно подумать, что бить ты учился по гопникам в переулке и фильмам, взятым в прокате. Ты любуешься удачно нанесенным ударом. Пацаны из банды над тобой не подтрунивали?  
— Мне на хрен не сдалась ничья банда. Мы с моим братаном достаточно круты, чтобы проворачивать дела, никому ничего не отстегивая.  
— И как зовут твоего братана, с которым вы сбываете краденое барахло? Громобой, Электро или Стервятник? Не думаю, что слышала его имя. Разве ты не заслуживаешь большего?  
Джон Кинг был пьющим растяпой, но также был его братом, они выросли вместе на Адской Кухне, это много стоило, гораздо больше кровных клятв. Паркер прекрасно помнил, как его папаша лебезил за Кингпином и чем это закончилось. На хрен такое счастье, на хрен эту шмару, если Паркер Роббинс и вступит в чью-то банду, то только в свою собственную.  
— А у тебя, значит, есть крутое имя? И банда. Потому и пришлось править рожу — чтоб никто не узнал? Ну, и кто ты там — Вайпер, Мистик, Электра?  
— Ты не прав, — она встала и натянула на себя простыню, закуталась в нее, словно в плащ. — Я не пыталась завербовать тебя в ЦИИ, ГИДРУ, РУКУ или куда-то еще. У меня нет никакой банды, Паркер. Ты просто мне нравишься и хреново бьешь. И если у тебя яиц не хватает признать это, то я не буду врать, как твои прошлые подружки, какой ты охуенно крутой.  
Его папаша бы в ответ схватил ее за волосы и колотил лицом об стол, пока из носа бы не пошла кровь, или она не начала бы скулить, моля о пощаде. Большинство парней, с которыми Паркер вырос, так бы и сделали. Для того, чтобы стать крутым, надо уметь показать девке ее место, смешать ее с грязью.  
Поэтому бабы им давали только за деньги и то неохотно. И ловили их почти сразу — до того, как они успевали сбыть украденный телик или брюлики. Паркера Роббинса за всю его недолгую карьеру не ловили ни разу.  
Вчера он поверил ей — даже после того, как получил по яйцам, — сделал то, о чем она попросила, и утром получил охренительный секс. Секс был настолько хорош, что стоило задуматься — не научиться ли у красотки еще чему-то. Дать ей шанс.  
— Что не так с тем, как я бью? — наконец спросил Паркер. Грудь у нее была потрясающая. Можно было не слушать — просто смотреть, и достаточно.  
— Это, — сказала Уитни Фрост и ударила его в печень, от боли он согнулся пополам. — И еще это, — следом последовал удар в живот, и когда он подумал, что все, на хуй такую учебу, выломала ему палец. — И пожалуй, вот это.  
— Сука! — проскулил Паркер, с трудом соображая от боли, он подумал, что забьет на принципы и сдаст ее тому белобрысому копу. Поможет, блядь, правосудию!  
— Вот так нужно бить, — сказала Уитни и прежде, чем он успел выставить блок, вырвала… вправила ему на место выбитую костяшку пальца. — Зло, быстро, больно. Не отвлекаешься, не рисуешься, не пялишься на мои сиськи.  
— Ты не Электра, ты Леди Смертельный Удар.  
— Учти, если пойдешь сдавать меня копам, я расскажу, что именно ты стянул из этнографического музея. Или мы можем расстаться полюбовно: поменяюсь купе с какой-нибудь милой старушкой. Скажу, что ты грязный похотливый ублюдок.  
Боль и злость темной, слепящей волной пульсировали внутри, и все равно он продолжал пялиться на ее сиськи. Отличные сиськи, накачанные руки, соблазнительные бедра. Когда они трахались, он как-то упустил, но сейчас с удивлением рассматривал ожоги у нее на руках, пятно в центре живота. Если бы Паркеру так же досталось, он бы тоже научился выламывать людям пальцы. Или отрезать их и скармливать собакам вместе с рукой.  
Пока он на нее пялился, ее стойка из нападающей стала защитной. Как будто только что он врезал ей в ответ.  
— Я своих не сдаю, — сказал Паркер. 

***  
— Значит, ты не работала в офисе? — спросила Кэрол, стараясь не смотреть Джессике в глаза.  
— Я работала в офисе. И ассистентом режиссера, в Макдональдсе, в гардеробе оперы, диспетчером в колл-центре. Мы во многом похожи, Кэрол — я работала там, куда меня посылали.  
— Мы ни черта не похожи.  
От недосыпа и головной боли выкручивало виски.  
— У тебя усталый вид, отдохни немного. Я никуда не сбегу.  
— Ты агент ГИДРЫ, Джессика. Хватит использовать на мне ваше НЛП или как у вас это называется? Не могу понять, почему сразу тебя не раскрыла.  
— Или тебе нравится видеть в людях хорошее. В ЩИТе это редкость. Понятно, почему вы подружились со Стивом Роджерсом.  
Не агент Барнс, Стив Роджерс. Разумеется, поэтому Джессика к ней и прицепилась — после Кингпина хотела добраться до Стива. Доделать то, что не успела Вайпер.  
Тони Старк упоминал про сговор агентов ЩИТа, тогда это казалось бредом, сейчас вдруг обрело ясность. Она хотела тебя подставить, Кэрол. Каждое сказанное ей слово ни черта не значит.  
— Вайпер твой куратор в ГИДРЕ? — Кэрол подумала, что дело пойдет лучше, если она внушит себе, что они не знакомы. — Отвечай или я начну ломать тебе пальцы.  
Кэрол не любила ломать людям пальцы, но сейчас это казалось жизненно важным. Сломать что-нибудь, услышать хруст.  
Джейн Фостер вмешалась совершенно некстати:  
— Дон и так полночи осматривал труп. Не нужно прибавлять ему работы, Кэрол.  
— Она убийца! — возразила Кэрол. — Джейн, вы же сами это доказали.  
— Вы слушали невнимательно — как и до вас мистер Старк. Фиск был отравлен, но умер не от яда. Его просто обездвижило. Убить мог кто угодно. И судя по ножевым ранениям, нескольким пулям, от желающих не было отбоя.  
— И она пырнула его ножом, — сказала Кэрол. — Меняется только последовательность действий.  
— Зачем тогда стрелять в него? — удивилась Джейн. — Мне не доводилось никого убивать, но я бы не стала стрелять в труп.  
— Да, ее зовут Вайпер, — после длительной паузы ответила Джессика. Говорила она немного странно, словно через силу. У нее задрожали губы, тело скрутило судорогой, но она все равно продолжала: — А настоящее имя Оф… ох-ммм-ммм.  
Джейн Фостер не растерялась: до того, как Джессика потеряла сознание, усадила ее на пол, разжала челюсти и засунула ей в рот платок. Изо рта пошла пена. Она притворялась, хотела их обмануть или…  
Вот черт! Джейн Фостер держала голову Джессики, Кэрол смотрела, как ее бьет в судорогах. Джейн была сообразительной и гораздо более милосердной.  
В Венгрии они с Марвином не поняли, что к чему, и агент ГИДРЫ разбил себе голову и откусил язык. Фьюри был в бешенстве и грозил их разжаловать. Марвин погиб в перестрелке через неделю, и вопрос как-то отпал.  
Сейчас Кэрол сама бы себя разжаловала — ей хотелось оттолкнуть Джейн Фостер и посмотреть на то, как Джессика разобьет себе голову. Останавливало только то, что в ЩИТе пока не научились допрашивать мертвых.  
Зато в ГИДРЕ умели делать так, что объект допроса балансировал на грани жизни и смерти долго: Вайпер развлекалась со Стивом два месяца.  
— Вы ее не удержите, — сказала Кэрол, стараясь, чтобы ее голос прозвучал мягче, и поймала Джессику за подбородок. Зрелище было жуткое. Ее лицо перекосило от боли, тушь и тени размазались вокруг глаз черной маской. Кэрол было бы жаль ее — если бы она не была агентом ГИДРЫ.  
— А вы свернете ей шею, — сказала Джейн. — Поговорите с ней о чем-то приятном. Иначе программа снова сработает.  
— Охренительная погода, а, Джесс? — глядя на буран за окном, заметила Кэрол. — Самое время убить еще кого-нибудь во имя ГИДРЫ?  
— Вам лучше выйти, — отрезала Джейн. — Пока она не придет в себя.  
— Мне лучше выпить, — вздохнула Кэрол, Джессика перестала биться в судорогах, но в этом не было ничего хорошего. — Чего-нибудь покрепче. Вот мой номер, позвоните, как только закончите над ней ворковать. 

Кофе в автомате был совершенно безвкусным, Кэрол сделала гладок и швырнула чашку в стоявший рядом мусорный бак. Джессика делала вкусный кофе. Джессика оказалась предательницей, подосланной Вайпер.  
Работая на Ника Фьюри, привыкаешь искать у людей двойное дно, но Джессика была… обычной. Веселой. Запрограммированной убийцей.  
Кэрол уже несколько лет не брала в рот ни капли — потому что обещала Стиву. Потому что знала, что не сможет остановиться, это было как въехать с отказавшими тормозами в темный туннель. Путь в один конец.  
Последний раз ей так хотелось напиться в день, когда она сообщала родителям Марвина, что их Чудо-мальчик, всеобщий герой, ее лучший друг, погиб. В следующем месяце на мемориальном обелиске в его честь выгравируют звезду. Он был удивительным. Он умер из-за того, что один агент ГИДРЫ откусил себе язык, и мы ничего не узнали об их планах. Он умер, потому что я ничего не сделала.  
Когда бармен в вагоне-ресторане предложил ей ирландский кофе, Кэрол сказала «да, пожалуйста» и проследила, чтобы виски было больше, чем кофе.  
Стив сказал бы, что она уступила старым привычкам. Стива здесь не было, и в кое-то веки можно было перестать казаться лучше, чем ты есть.  
— Вы же проводница из первого вагона? — девчонке было лет четырнадцать, взгляд зацепился за большие цыганские серьги у нее в ушах.  
— Сейчас не моя смена.  
— Вчера была ваша. Мисс Дэнверс?  
Кэрол нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, где ее видела. Они определенно встречались: иначе сейчас бы та ее не узнала без бейджика.  
— Меня зовут Ванда, я купила у вас вчера печенье.  
— У тебя двое братьев? — припомнила Кэрол. Да, какие-то подростки постучали в купе проводников поздно вечером и просили продать печенье.  
Джессика еще пошутила про Ганзеля, Греттель и дорогу из хлебных крошек. До тех детишек Кэрол не подозревала, что в ее обязанности входит кому-то что-то продавать.  
— Кстати, а почему вы вчера предлагали мне деньги? В билет первого класса явно входит печенье.  
И по мнению некоторых пассажиров, не только оно.  
— Реми же вчера объяснял, — терпеливо напомнила Ванда. — У нас билеты во второй, но там нам не продали печенье. А мне страшно хотелось. Мы решили, что в другом вагоне проводники подобрей.  
Реми — это был тот, картавый, или тот, вертлявый?  
— И как, печенье оказалось вкусным? — спросила Кэрол. Она была благодарна, что Ванда ненадолго ее отвлекла.  
— Таяло во рту, — сообщила Ванда. — Реми и Пьетро слопали половину, но и мне досталось. Я сейчас не поэтому к вам подошла.  
— Можешь звать меня, Кэрол. У меня тоже два брата, поэтому я немного разбираюсь во вредных мальчишках.  
— У вас бывало, что вы сделали что-то, и это казалось крутым, а потом понимали, что совершили ошибку?  
— История моей жизни. Что ты натворила?  
— В первом вагоне вчера убили человека, — сказала Ванда, и у Кэрол перехватило дыхание. — Мы… ничего такого не делали, но из-за нас он занервничал, прогнал своих охранников. Если бы не мы, вдруг бы его не убили. Он был плохой человек и все равно бы умер, но… как-то. Не знаю, я запуталась. Реми сказал, что это будет весело, я просто трусиха. Всего лишь пустяк. Вчера мне тоже так казалось. А сегодня я слышу, как он за мной ходит. Вижу, как его тень скользит по поезду, ищет убийцу.  
— Что вы сделали? — строго спросила Кэрол. — Что именно вы сделали?  
— Мы взяли деньги. У одной женщины. Она сказала, что нам нужно до смерти его напугать. 

***

Утром в поезде разносили журналы на любой вкус — от National Geographic, Вестника садовода, Мира рыбалки, Прикладного программирования микроконтроллеров до банальных Playboy и Cosmo. Очередной широкий жест Тони Старка для первого класса, тех, кто потом будет в журналах и блогах описывать свои впечатления и выводить в мировые тренды слова #СтаркЭкспресс.  
Путешествие от побережья до побережья, пересеки Америку в один миг.  
В сети уже появилась куча одинаковых фото с размазанными заснеженным пейзажем. Джин писала «хотела бы я это увидеть ;)». Игриво шутила, кидала подростково-невинные «горячие фото» с опущенной лямкой. Джин явно позировала — откидывала назад волосы, как будто у Скотта не было миллион таких же дурацких фотографий.  
Эмма знала все это, поскольку Скотт забыл в купе свой смартфон, прежде чем пропасть без вести. Ужасно неосмотрительно с его стороны. Он лишил Эмму удовольствия ругаться с автоответчиком и вслушиваться в длинные гудки в надежде, что вот сейчас он ответит, возьмет трубку. Он или кто-то другой.  
Поначалу Эмма боялась, затем злилась, теперь ей наконец стало наплевать. Чтобы не случилось со Скоттом, она могла сделать не больше, чем Капитан Роджерс, воскресший шпион из баек о Второй мировой.  
Она ставила смайлики в ответ на сообщения Джин, и читала статью «Как выбрать диадему в тон ваших волос». Прошлая называлась «Лисий мех — носить ли с платиной?».  
При всей нелепости это было гораздо интересней, чем мутная белизна за окном. Автор статьи не видела ни настоящей платины, ни брильянтов, и ее читательницы не увидят тоже, но поддерживали заблуждения друг друга они изумительно.  
— Вы сказали, что мистер Саммерс ваш муж, — Стив Роджерс вошел без стука, просто отворил дверь, — Эмма.  
— Но как мы теперь знаем, — добавил зашедший следом и закрывший дверь на замок Тони Старк, — его супругу зовут Джин Грей. Миссис Грей-Саммерс. И она осталась в Нью-Йорке.  
— Не думаю, что вы пришли сюда укорять меня за отношения с женатым мужчиной, Тони, —  
Старк сглотнул, и Эмма продолжила: — В наши дни женщину, предпочитающую свободные отношения, не закидают камнями.  
— Не понимаю, к чему вам была эта ложь, мисс Фрост. Не расскажите?  
Эмма жалела, что нельзя выставить Капитана за дверь. Тони бы не морочил ей голову ерундой. Тони бы сразу перешел к тому, что она хотела знать, выложил бы ей все, как на блюде. К людям вроде Тони она знала подход.  
— Это прикрытие для сбора благотворительных средств, Капитан Роджерс, — ему не нравилось, когда его так называли.  
— Если вам угодно — агент Роджерс, — он нервничал, как мальчишка. Прием был дешевый, но сложно отказать себе в удовольствии забросать легенду камнями.  
— Дорогой Капитан, дело в том, что мы с мистером Саммерсом из наших прошлых поездок вынесли, что люди гораздо охотней дают взносы на благотворительность милым молодоженам, грех было этим не воспользоваться. Мы помогаем детям найти себя в жизни — разве не все средства оправдывают благое деяние?  
— А как же миссис Грей-Саммерс?  
— Джин замечательный педагог, но ее темперамент чаще отпугивает наших благотворителей, чем притягивает.  
— То есть она не знает? — вмешался Старк. — Я потолковал с вашими соседями — к благотворительности, Эмма, вы подходите с поразительной страстью.  
— Иногда нужно выложиться на полную, — пожала плечами Эмма. — Мы со Скоттом выгодные партнеры.  
— Я видел. Ярая убежденность мистера Саммерса отлично играет на контрасте с вашей отстраненностью и холодностью. Я чуть не пожертвовал вашим детишкам пару миллионов. Правда сейчас меня гораздо больше интересует, сколько же пожертвовал вам Уилсон Фиск? Достаточно, чтобы всадить нож ему в сердце?  
Значит, они пришли из-за Фиска и его проклятых денег. Не из-за Скотта. Они не нашли Скотта. Эмма не думала, что будет настолько разочарована, от злости закололо в горле.  
— Вся информация о пожертвованиях строго конфиденциальна.  
— Мердок все равно расколется, — сказал Старк. — Эмма, кого вы обманываете? Я могу написать программу, которая вскроет все проводившиеся за время поездки банковские транзакции, как швейцарский сыр.  
— Тогда вам придется доплачивать людям, чтобы еще хоть кто-то решился проехать на вашей вагонетке, Тони.  
Повисла напряженная пауза. Эмма вздрогнула, когда вместо Старка заговорил Роджерс.  
Старк мог сколько угодно ее обвинять, но для него процесс был в новинку. Он руководил компанией, не допрашивал людей каждый день. Вот Роджерс представлял для нее опасность.  
— Эмма, у меня к вам другой, куда более деликатный вопрос.  
— Для вас, Капитан, все, что угодно, — она улыбнулась, он, как и ожидалось, не поверил ее улыбке.  
— Где ваш платок?  
— Платок?  
Вопрос поверг ее в смятение. Что не так с ее платком? Не думают же они, что она задушила платком Уилсона Фиска? На месте преступления не находили никаких платков, никто не упоминал о них.  
— Леди обычно носят с собой носовой платок, — пояснил Стив, — или несколько. Удивлюсь, если у вас его нет, ведь женщина вы благородная. Я сразу верну его вам, обещаю.  
— Минутку, — Эмма не могла в это поверить, но действительно полезла в сумочку и стала искать платок.  
Тони Старк следил за ее поисками с нескрываемым любопытством. Он как будто знал, в чем фокус, и с нетерпением ждал, когда Роджерс вытащит из шляпы кролика.  
Платок нашелся под ежедневником, блокнотом и ручкой, и был испачкан: Эмма стирала им помаду.  
— Будете снимать отпечатки пальцев? — спросила Эмма и уточнила: — Помада на нем моя.  
— Что значит Д и Ф?  
— Джанфранко Ферре. Известный итальянский дизайнер. Вы ожидали увидеть там мои инициалы?  
— Вы любили его? — ей не понравился тон, которым Роджерс это спросил.  
— Хотя Ферре многое сделал для Диор, я бы не сказала, что разделяю все концепты его дизайна.  
— Вы знаете, о чем агент Роджерс вас спросил, Эмма, — сказал Тони. Ее собственное имя прозвучала скорее как проклятие. Эмма не знала. Эмма ничего не хотела знать.  
— Наверное, все же любили, — теперь в голосе Роджерса прорезалась сочувствие. И это было гораздо хуже, чем если бы он сказал, что Скотт мертв.  
— Я не понимаю! — воскликнула Эмма, но из-за того, что ее горло как будто было забито стеклом, вышло сипло. — Объясните, какого черта здесь происходит?  
— Тогда я расскажу, как было дело, — пошел на встречу Стив Роджерс, Эмма явно была не первой, кому он шел на встречу. Он разговаривал с безмятежным спокойствием проповедника, обещавшего Страшный Суд. — Вы заплатили детям, чтобы они припугнули Уилсона Фиска. Мистер Фиск, пребывая в смятенном состоянии духа, отписал вам деньги, поругался с охраной. Мэтт Мердок завизировал его новое завещание.  
— И как только это произошло, ваш любовник, Скотт Саммерс, застрелил его, — продолжил Старк, в отличие от Роджерса он говорил безжалостно. — Затем вы поспорили — по поводу денег. И вы, Эмма, ударили его по голове, о чем тут же пожалели, но он был уже без сознания. Поэтому вы перевязали его своим платком и вскоре заявили о пропаже.  
Нужно было заплакать. Джин бы заплакала, Джин бы спросила, где Скотт, жив ли он. Джин всегда мгновенно захватывали эмоции.  
Эмма вместо слов давилась битым стеклом. 

***  
От скуки вечером Алекс познакомился с уборщиком. Его звали Боб, он в последнее время не ладил с женой и страдал сидеродромофобией. Непонятно, как бедняга вообще сумел залезть на подножку поезда и не умереть от ужаса.  
— Парень сказал, что пока поезд не тронется с места — то никаких проблем, а как только тронулись — туши свет. И при этом он купил билет на поезд, который следует из Нью-Йорка в Сан-Франциско без остановок. Представляете?  
Его новый знакомый был повидавшим мир журналистом, так что глупо было надеяться поразить его диковинной историей, но Алекс честно пытался.  
— Конечно, представляю, — сказал Бен Урих. — Чего только на свете не бывает. Я вот ненавижу летать самолетами, поэтому всегда выбираю длинные рейсы без пересадок. Знаю, что не смогу второй раз запихать себя в самолет. Лучше отмучиться за один раз.  
— Вот и Боб так сказал, — кивнул Алекс. — А хотите я вас познакомлю? Вам же нужны истории для газеты.  
— Думаю, историй для газеты нам с Норой и Салли хватит на целый выпуск, — Бен Урих тяжело вздохнул, и Алекс вспомнил, что в поезде убили человека. — Как бы не пришлось заказывать у издателя дополнительные полосы.  
— Вам все равно нужно об этом написать, — возразил Алекс. — Нельзя же писать только о плохом и держать в людей в страхе. Знаете, Боб так боялся за свою жизнь, что застраховал ее на семьдесят два миллиона.  
— Разыгрываешь меня? — добродушно спросил его Урих. — Ты сам только что придумал этого Боба.  
— Нет, он правда убирался в моем купе.  
Было обидно, что Бен Урих ему не верил.  
— Тогда это он тебя разыграл. Откуда у уборщика семьдесят два миллиона?  
— Выиграл в лотерею? — предположил Алекс. — Серьезно! Шанс выиграть не такой уж маленький согласно теории вероятности.  
— В твоей школе проходят теорию вероятности?  
На самом деле Алекс не до конца пока разобрался с этой самой теорией, просто выучил пару формул и научился считать расклады в покере — гораздо веселей, чем с уравнениями или треугольниками. Просто ему показалось, что действительно важно — знать, с какой вероятностью что-то произойдет. Да и в карты играть стало интереснее.  
Шанс действительно был — Алекс тоже не верил в лотереи, а недавно, буквально перед отъездом ему свезло в магазине электроники. Ровеснику он бы не преминул похвастаться, но Бен Урих был взрослым. Взрослых таким не впечатлишь.  
— Стало любопытно, вот и прочитал.  
— У нас работал внештатник, такой же любознательный парнишка, как и ты.  
— Сейчас он уже главный редактор? — с надеждой спросил Алекс. Журналистом он быть не хотел, но спросил на всякий случай.  
— Нет, потом у него появились другие дела, — уклончиво ответил Бен Урих. Было ясно, что больше на эту тему он говорить не хочет и жалеет, что в принципе завел речь. Видимо, была там неприятная взрослая история — вроде развода его родителей или последовавшего суда, которое они превратили в поле боя.  
— Ясно.  
— Давай я лучше расскажу тебе историю, о том, как брал интервью у королевы Ваканды.  
— Серьезно, — Алекс вытаращил глаза, — вы разговаривали с королевой? И Т'чаллу видели?  
— А то! — улыбнулся Бен Урих. — Старина Джей Джей расщедрился на командировочные, так что я месяц прожил в Ваканде. Написал целую серию статей. Однажды дозрею до книги.  
Бен Урих рассказал ему все, что знал о Ваканде, и это была потрясающая история.

 

***

— Впервые в жизни ее вижу.  
Застать Майю без ее адвоката и было удачей, глупо надеяться, что она сразу все выложит. И все равно он не сдержал разочарованного вздоха.  
— Ее зовут Эмма Фрост, — попробовал зайти с другой стороны Тони. Сидевшая рядом со Стивом Эмма недобро на него посмотрела. — Именно ей ваш отец отписал миллиарды долларов. Но если мы докажем, что именно она и ее сообщники убили его — суд вынужден будет отменить завещание.  
— Деньги предназначались школе, — ледяным тоном отрезала Эмма. — Мне лично не досталось ни цента. И я бы никогда не причинила вреда Скотту.  
— Вы значитесь в числе учредителей, — улыбнулся ей Тони. — Вместе с неким Джеймсом Хоулеттом и Джин Грей-Саммерс. Кто знает, может быть, вы планировали убрать Скотта и вместе с Джеймсом или Джин сбежать в Канаду.  
— Репутация нашей школы безупречна. Мы отмечены многочисленными правительственными наградами. Наши выпускники работают в администрации президента.  
— Безупречная репутация, — Стив задумался, словно пробуя на вкус слово. — Мой друг Ник говорил, что это значит, что никто еще не копал достаточно глубоко. ЩИТ уже начал проверку ваших счетов и…  
— Мне жаль вас прерывать, агент Барнс, — вмешалась Майя, — но час уже поздний. Я устала и планирую лечь спать. Вам лучше прийти завтра.  
— Вы настолько равнодушны к деньгам? — удивился Тони. — Совсем не интересует наследство?  
Майя пожала плечами:  
— Мне не нужны его деньги.  
На секунду Тони лишился дара речи. Ясно как день, что она хотела отвести от себя подозрение в убийстве, но до этого она говорила совсем другое. Сейчас же ее взгляд был усталым и каким-то потухшим.  
Словно она узнала нечто, что и Тони теперь страстно хотел знать. Должен был быть какой-то секрет, потому что он сам при всей ненависти к отцу не смог в свое время отказаться от его наследия, его миллионов. Отказаться значило сдаться; Майя не выглядела как человек, который легко сдается.  
— Раньше вы говорили другое, — Стив тоже заметил.  
— Он был плохим человеком, — пожала плечами Майя. — Мне понадобилось время, чтобы это осознать. У вас все, агент Барнс?  
— У меня нет, — сказал Тони и повернулся к Эмме: — А вы, Эмма, не будете врать нам, что ничего не слышали о мисс Лопес?  
— Фиск говорил о ней, но лично мы не встречались. Я соболезную ее утрате.  
С тем же успехом Тони мог пытаться расколоть бриллиант.  
— В прошлую нашу встречу вы говорили, что ваш отец отошел от дел и обратил лицо к церкви, потому что искал покаяния, — сказал Стив.  
— Ему было, в чем раскаиваться. Каждому из нас есть.  
— Благотворительность — лучший способ успокоить совесть, — фыркнул Тони. Гангстеры ничем не отличались от других миллиардеров. — Стоит подписать банковский чек и вуаля, мертвецы больше не на твой совести. Пару раз я думал написать приложение для смартфона, отпускающее все грехи за сто баксов, но братья-программисты из Ватикана меня опередили. Когда последний раз проверял, его скачали восемь миллионов раз.  
— Мы не торгуем индульгенциями, — сказала Эмма. И Тони с удивлением заметил, что ему действительно удалось вывести ее из себя, это задело ее больше, чем обвинение в убийстве любовника. — Фиск действительно раскаивался в смерти того ребенка! В том, что он решил спасти других детей нет ничего дурного. Как бы лично вам, Тони, не была отвратительна мысль о том, что можно тратить деньги не только на шикарные костюмы. Фиск был чудовищем, но он был искренен.  
— О, дети, обожаю детей, — на самом деле Тони обожал оказываться правым, но это были мелочи. — Отличный мотив для убийства.  
— Я хотел бы услышать эту историю от вас, Майя, — попросил Стив. — Если можно.  
Повисло тягостное молчание. Стив не сводил с нее глаз, Тони ненавидел, когда на него так смотрят — ждут, что ты оправдаешь их ожидания. А Майю это встряхнуло — она расправила плечи, усталость залегла тенями в морщинках вокруг глаз. Была у агента Барнса некая черта, из-за которой тебе хотелось казаться лучше. Даже в своих собственных глазах.  
Тони был готов поспорить, что задай он ей этот вопрос, она бы стала требовать адвоката.  
— Вы зря ждете от меня увлекательной истории, агент Барнс, — начала Майя. — Очередной ловкий парнишка решил написать репортаж века, раскрыть преступную сеть и сдать нас всех копам. Ему стоило понимать, во что он ввязывается.  
— Я не слышал об арестах гангстеров в Нью-Йорке с того дня, как мы взяли Нефарию. Полагаю, молодой человек не дошел до полиции?  
Майя прикусила губу.  
— Обычно Кингпин посылал разбираться с такими проблемами мелкую шушеру. Электро, Стервятника, да вы сами об этом знаете. Припугнуть его престарелую тетку, зажать в подворотне хорошенькую подружку. Проблема была в том, что тетку хватил сердечный приступ, и парень возомнил себя мстителем. А отец его подружки был копом.  
— Месть позволяет человеку зайти достаточно далеко, — сказал Стив. — Тела юного мстителя так и не нашли?  
Тони не понимал, почему Кингпина вообще волновала эта юношеская драма. На Адской Кухне люди пропадали постоянно, и большинство из них находили в темном пакете чаще, чем в Мардрипурском борделе.  
— Кингпин сказал, что Адской Кухне нужны такие люди. Которые не станут бежать, как крысы, которым не все равно. Он знал, что парень под нас копает и не сделал ровным счетом ничего.  
— Вы как будто жалеете, что сами его не пристрелили, — не удержался Тони.  
— Лучше бы я его застрелила, — по ее тону невозможно было догадаться признается ли она в убийстве или говорит о другом.  
— Как он умер? — прервал ее откровения Стив.  
— Упал, — Майя вздрогнула и добавила: — Мой отец хотел с ним поговорить, встреча была назначена на крыше здания. Я видела только то, что осталось от тела.  
— Последний вопрос, как его звали?  
— Питер Паркер, — ответила Майя. — Но не думаю, что его дух явился прошлой ночью, чтобы отомстить. 

— Теперь вы меня отпустите? — спросила Эмма. Тони настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что успел о ней забыть, хотя она шла всего в шаге позади. — Я хочу увидеть Скотта.  
— Он без сознания.  
— Я все равно хочу его увидеть.  
— К сожалению, пока вы все еще под подозрением, — сказал Стив, — и отпустить мы вас не можем.  
— Вам настолько нравится мое общество, капитан? — она улыбнулась. — Разве я не помешаю вашему расследованию? Вдруг я услышу что-то не предназначенное для моих ушей. Не безопасней будет отправить меня в медицинское крыло?  
Стив молчал. Тони подумал, что с удовольствием бы от нее избавился. Удивительно, как ему раньше не пришло в голову?  
Не стукнет же она Саммерса по голове второй раз. Дон пекся о здоровье своих пациентов.  
— По-моему, вы гораздо больше хотите увидеть ту девочку, что сдала вас агенту Дэнверс, чем мистера Саммерса.  
— Она ребенок, — возразила Эмма. — Вы же знаете мое трепетное отношение к детям.  
— Вы свернете ей шею, если оставить вас в одной комнате, — Тони не знал, почему Стив к ней так строг.  
— Мы найдем ей сопровождающего, — предложил Тони. — Парня, который проследит, чтобы она точно дошла туда… куда должна дойти.  
— У меня нет свободных агентов.  
— Попросим кого-нибудь из моих людей, — как на зло все служащие Старк Экспресс скрылись из вида, но через пару минут Тони все же улыбнулась удача, мужчина в красно-желтой униформе стоял у окна. — Эй, парень!  
— Мистер Старк, — он нервно поправил волосы.  
— Привет, Бобби! — бейджик у него на форме гласил, что его фамилия Смит, как у агента из «Матрицы». — У нас есть для тебя очень важная миссия.  
— Тони, он уборщик, — возвел руки к небу Стив. И правда. Бейджик гласил, что Роберт Смит работает в клининговой службе.  
Но Тони в отличие от скривившей нос Эммы всегда верил в представителей низших классов. Нужно было только немного подтолкнуть, и Роберт Смит открыл бы в себе героя.  
— Бобби, это мисс Фрост. Эмма, это Бобби, — Бобби выглядел рядом с Эммой немного потерянным. — Проводишь ее в VIP-зал, где передашь в руки доктора Блейка — высокий блондин с палкой, — и получишь премию в размере… Сколько мы тебе платим? Скажем, двадцати твоих зарплат. Нет, лучше тридцати.  
— Мистер Старк, но моя работа… Я…  
— Остался всего один рабочий день, — подбодрил его Тони. — Можешь считать его выходным. И заказать в баре Маргариту за мой счет. Но… если мисс Фрост заблудится по дороге или перемолвится словечком хоть с единой живой душой, предложение отменяется.  
— Моего согласия ты не спрашиваешь?  
— Я иду тебе на встречу, — подмигнул Тони. — Помогаю увидеть Скотта. Ну как, Бобби?  
Бобби приосанился, явно представляя себе, как сидит в баре и попивает Маргариту.  
— Для меня будет честью проводить прекрасную леди в VIP-зал!  
Стив демонстративно отвернулся в другую сторону. Бобби, конечно, не взяли бы в ЩИТ, но это было не поводом его принижать.  
Когда они скрылись из вида, Тони спросил:  
— Думаешь, он даст ей уйти?  
Стив повернулся, и до Тони дошло, что он не выражал презрение, а с трудом сдерживал смех. Парочка из уборщика и королевы благотворительного фонда вышла забавная.  
— Думаю, он будет охранять ее лучше, чем дракон сокровище. 

***  
Фрэнк не был суеверен. И католиков, и протестантов, и последователей Будды или пророка Мухаммеда он убивал с одинаковым чувством. У Ма Гнуччи был свой исповедник — толстый лысый монах, любивший маленьких мальчиков.  
Фрэнк ничего не почувствовал, когда его застрелил, но возможно, он подошел к этому богоугодному делу с недостаточным тщанием. Быть может, нужно было прибить его тело гвоздями или распять на кресте.  
Джульетта носила на груди деревянное распятие, подарок матери. Точно такое же сжимал в руках Кингпин, когда Фрэнк последний раз его видел. Странно, что он вспомнил об этом только сейчас.  
— Что случилось? — спросил его Мэтт Мердок.  
— Тони Старк приглашает нас выпить в вагон-ресторан, — Фрэнк прочитал пришедшее смс, потому что не мог же он сказать, что сходит с ума и в каждой черноволосой женщине видит Джульетту. Они прошли мимо, лицо, походка, все остальное было не тем и все равно хотелось ее догнать.  
— А я бы лучше поспал, — вздохнул Мердок. — Вытянул ноги. Никогда так не ценишь сон, когда работаешь над делом допоздна. Неужели у Старка нет женщины, которую он мог бы обнять?  
— Агент Барнс пишет, что это не просто приглашение.  
— Видимо, у него тоже нет такой женщины.  
— Они уже допросили Майю и не отпустят ее, пока ты не явишься, — сказал Фрэнк.  
Беззаботная улыбка мигом исчезла с лица Мэтта Мердока — как тогда в тамбуре, когда он бросился и ударил. Таким он нравился Фрэнку куда больше. Его проще было понять.  
— Они не имели права ее допрашивать! Какого дьявола хотят от нас во втором часу ночи?  
Фрэнк не удержался от подколки:  
— Вдруг Старк решил проставиться за беспокойства. Вычислил убийцу. Ведь нам с тобой нечего бояться, правда, Мэтт? 

Никто не предложил им выпить, зато от народу было не протолкнуться.  
Норман Осборн. Бен Урих, Нора, третью журналистку Фрэнк не помнил по имени, но все трое сидели в углу, как стайка нахохлившихся воробьев. Джейн Фостер. Майя Лопес. Мэтт Мердок. И Алекс рядом с двумя пацанами и девчонкой. Какого черта, кто ему разрешил тащить сюда Алекса?  
Старк лучился самодовольством.  
— Некоторые из вас могли слышать о том, что ЩИТ использует для подбора кандидатов в агенты специальный алгоритм, и я его автор, — Старк осекся и добавил: — Разумеется, эта информация строго конфиденциальна. Статус секретности.  
Стив должен был бы его одернуть, но ничего не сказал. Значит, они договорились — это было плохо, потому что Фрэнк предпочитал играть со Стивом на одной стороне. Стив Роджерс был единственным символом, который он все еще уважал.  
— Покороче, Старк, — попросил Норман Осборн. — То, что ты увел мой контракт, не повод насильно приводить меня сюда. Я требую объяснений!  
— Когда мистер Фиск погиб, — продолжил Старк. — Я подумал, что хорошо бы модифицировать алгоритм, чтобы он искал связи… Не просто сравнивал школьные оценки, Норман, проводил системный анализ.  
— Мега-программа нашла убийцу? — уточнил Алекс и, наконец заметив Фрэнка, радостно ему помахал.  
— Вроде того, — согласился Тони. — Я назвал ее «Шерлок 2.0». Только прототип, но если дело пойдет, то я планирую продать контракт полицейским…  
И тут Фрэнк не выдержал.  
— Людей убивают люди. И ищут убийц тоже люди, Старк. Никто не будет спрашивать совета у робота.  
— Мой робот достаточно умен, мистер Касл, чтобы установить, что до того, как сесть в мой поезд вы хладнокровно убили девяносто семь человек.  
«Девяносто девять», — рассеянно подумал Фрэнк. Мэтт Мердок его сдал.  
— Обвинения без доказательств безосновательны, — Фрэнк бы никогда не подумал, что Мердок за него вступится. — Решения программы легко оспорить.  
— Если есть Шерлок, найдется и Мориарти, — сказал Норман Осборн. — Никто на рынке не купит программу, пока вы не докажете, что ее нельзя взломать и обвинить в убийствах неугодного человека.  
Стив не спросил, действительно ли Фрэнк их убивал. Он знал ответ.  
— Пока моя программа не раскрывает убийства, — согласился Тони. — Она ищет связи по всем возможным базам данных, фактам биографии и записями камер наблюдения. Между убитым и другими людьми.  
Не осталось никаких записей камер. Старк блефовал.  
— И мы все здесь работали на Фиска? — с удивлением спросила Нора.  
— Разве что если он наш тайный спонсор, — пошутила журналистка с короткими волосами. Сьюзан? Сэнди?  
— Каждый из вас знал Питера Паркера. Коллеги-журналисты не могли остаться равнодушными к его смерти. Ваш некролог, Бен, берет за душу. Норман, он дружил с вашим сыном, а вы дружили с его отцом. Алекс, ты учился с ним в одной школе. А вы трое за деньги сливали ему информацию. Кстати мистер и мисс Максимовы, обманывать мою систему регистрации пассажиров было нехорошо. Вы, мисс Фостер, были его научным руководителем в колледже. Мистер Мердок и мисс Лопес — мне пока не удалось найти связи, но вы оба пришли на его похороны, вы знали его. И детектив Касл, вы просто находка. Отомстили за свою семью, теперь решили мстить за других?  
— У меня забрали дело. Сразу же.  
— Но вам оно запомнилось, — настаивал Тони. — Жуткая несправедливая смерть. Из всех здесь присутствующих вы единственный обладаете должными навыками и физической силой, чтобы…  
— Хватит, Тони, — резко оборвал его Стив. — Ты не знаешь наверняка.  
— Я дружил с его отцом, — согласился Норман Осборн. — Гарри сильно горевал по другу, но я не стал бы убивать Фиска в поезде, где кишмя кишат агенты ЩИТа.  
— Ты бы скорее назначил деловую встречу и подсыпал ему стрихнина в кофе, Норман.  
У Старка с Осборном была какая-то давняя свара.  
— Я возьмусь бесплатно защищать любого, кого мистер Старк назовет виновным, — широким жестом пообещал Мэтт. — Его метод, его аргументы — пустой звук. Вы что, ждете, что кто-то начнет бить себя в грудь и кричать: «Я убил Фиска»? У вас пока нет оснований проверить нас на детекторе лжи.  
— Кому нужен детектор лжи, когда господь дал нам смартфоны, — сказал Старк. — Не одолжите на секундочку свой аппарат, Норман?  
Фрэнк думал, что Осборн будет сопротивляться, но тот протянул трубку совершенно безропотно. Еще и улыбался при этом. Ходили слухи, что рыльце у него в пуху — не хуже, чем у Кингпина.  
Только Фрэнк не верил слухам. Иначе бы пришлось выкосить половину Нью-Йорка.  
— Пришлось откатить до заводских настроек, — пожаловался Норман Осборн. — Старкфоны ужасно ненадежная штука, Тони. Тебе стоило самому поработать над ПО. Не отдавать аутсорсерам.  
— Свой телефон я вам не дам, — ощетинилась Майя Лопес.  
— Это незаконно, — подтвердил Мэтт Мердок. — У вас нет ордена на обыск, нет никаких доказательств против любого человека, который находится в этой комнате.  
И Мердок сформулировал то, что больше всего беспокоило Фрэнка. Старк не пригласил ни Дрю, ни Фрост, ни Саммерса. Никого из тех, кого имел основания подозревать. Против кого были все улики.  
Почему он их не позвал?  
— Я не понимаю, зачем вы позвали нас сюда, мистер Старк? — спросила Нора. — Будет какое-то официальное заявление? Вы уже поймали убийцу?  
— Он сидит рядом с вами, — сказал Стив. — И вы приехали сюда с единственной целью, Нора. Не осветить перерезание ленточки, а обеспечить ему алиби.  
— Бен бы никогда не стал никого убивать, — возразила вторая журналистка. Кажется, все же Салли? — Он не такой человек.  
— Вы льстите мне, агент Барнс, если считаете, что я в одиночку справился с Кингпином.  
— Меня, как и моего друга доктора Блейка, смущал характер ударов, — сказал Стив. — Яд, нож, пистолет. Поверьте, нужно гораздо меньше, чтобы убить человека.  
— Удары действительно необычные, — согласилась Джейн Фостер.  
— Удивительно, что именно вы обратили на это внимание, Джейн, — сказал Старк. — Как и то, что вы, в отличие от ваших друзей, не стали форматировать содержимое телефона целиком. Я бы назвал это угрызениями совести.  
— Мне незачем было это делать.  
— У вас в телефоне хранятся очаровательные совместные фотографии с доктором Блейком, — согласился Тони. — И фото вашего кота.  
— Девушка Блейка, Бен Урих, — не выдержал Фрэнк, — кто следующий? Александер Аарон? Когда Старк обвиняли меня, в этом был хоть какой-то смысл. В отличие от девчонки, старика или детей.  
— У меня есть список всех, кто пришел на поминки Питера Паркера, — сказал Старк. — Как и на предшествующими им похороны. Мисс Лопес например стояла у ограды, но сторож все равно ее запомнил. Она красивая женщина — вуаль неспособна скрыть красоту.  
— Наблюдение за похоронами издалека еще не преступление, — сказал Мэтт Мердок.  
— А пособничество убийству, — ответил Старк, — вполне потянет на несколько лет, мистер Мердок.  
— Бен Урих не справился бы в одиночку, — сказал Стив. — Но он не был один. Майя говорила, что ее отец был плохим человеком. Я знал людей, которые были гораздо хуже и все равно они оставались жить. Потому что есть законы. Есть полиция. Есть суд.  
— Ни то, ни другое ни третье не спасло мою семью, — заметил Фрэнк. — Глупо было думать, что они защитят Кингпина.  
Он знал, что Стив будет в ярости, но может быть, именно этого ему и хотелось. Перевести огонь на себя. Один священник убеждал его, что покаяние приносит радость.  
Фрэнк не чувствовал радости — только что Стив мечтал свернуть ему шею. Выбить зубы, чтобы Фрэнк умылся кровью и замолчал.  
Так было и раньше. Фрэнк всегда говорил и делал то, чего боялись другие.  
— Это признание? — а Старк купился. Противно было видеть, как загорелись у него глаза.  
— Никто не обязан свидетельствовать против себя, — вмешался Мердок. Странно, зачем он все еще пытался его выгородить. Как будто они действительно стали друзьями, и он все эти годы не пытался его засадить.  
— Нет, — отрезал Стив. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь сделать, Фрэнк. Морпехи не сдают и не бросают своих, но я не дам тебе взять всю вину на себя. Иначе суды Линча снова будут в порядке вещей. Не за это мы сражались на войне.  
— Никому не интересны ваши военные подвиги в Афганистане или где вы там воевали, агент Барнс, — сказал Норман Осборн. — Никому не нужны герои. Раз уж Касл сознался в убийстве, то ваше дело его повязать.  
— Я могу понять, смерть Питера Паркера показалась вам несправедливой. Допустим, полиции, даже капитану Стейси, не удалось ничего доказать. Уилсон Фиск имел достаточно денег, чтобы выйти сухим из воды. Но кем вы себя возомнили, черт побери? Мстителями?

***

Марвин однажды сказал, что ты, Дэнверс, девушка-звезда — непонятно осветишь ли чью-то жизнь или на хрен выжжешь сетчатку. Кэрол в отместку прозвала его Чудо-мальчиком. Больно у него был благообразный вид.  
Кэрол второй раз за сутки смотрела на Джессику Дрю и пыталась понять, когда же успела стать кровожадной. Передалось от злодеев, которых ловила, наверное.  
Ей все еще хотелось сломать Джессике что-нибудь, пока доброй Джейн здесь не было. В полвторого ночи Стив приказал ей охранять Джессику Дрю, пока Джейн Фостер поможет ему с расследованием. Должно было быть наоборот — ведь это Кэрол была агентом ЩИТа, но оспаривать приказы Капитана Роджерса в любом случае было бессмысленно. Так же, как со злости бить кулаком в металлическую стену.  
«Пообещай, что никто не причинит ей вреда», — попросил Стив.  
Разумеется, Кэрол пообещала. У нее хорошо выходило обещать, не подумав.  
Джессика смыла косметику — наверное, одолжила тоник у Джейн, — и без яркого макияжа выглядела младше. Только на Кэрол больше не работали эти трюки. Ей не было ее жаль.  
— Я боюсь крыс, — сказала Джессика. — Мерзкие твари. Только и ждут, как наброситься и съесть тебя заживо.  
— Да ну, они милые и… — Кэрол вовремя опомнилась и продолжила уже другим строгим голосом. — Передам тем парням, что будут тебя допрашивать.  
— Я подумала, тебе будет интересно. Раз ты собралась ломать мне пальцы.  
— У меня приказ, по которому никто не причинит тебе вреда.  
— Поймаешь, если решу спрыгнуть?  
— Я слышала, как Старк тебя нашел, — отрезала Кэрол. — И видела, что случилось, когда ты заговорила про Вайпер. Поэтому все оставшееся до Сан-Франциско время мы будем молчать. Никаких тайн, никаких признаний. Тишина.  
— Ты ненавидишь ГИДРУ после смерти Мартина Велла или из-за горячего рандеву Вайпер со Стивом Роджерсом?  
Джессика надеялась, что она ее ударит. Потеряет контроль.  
— Я ненавижу ГИДРУ, потому что она состоит из чокнутых нацистов, промывающих людям мозги.  
Воцарилось долгожданное молчание. Пару минут Кэрол казалось, что она победила. Справилась с ситуацией, справилась с собой. Филла бы ей гордился.  
Именно этому Мартин Велл учил их обеих — и младшую сестру, и боевую подругу. Держать удар, как будто от этого зависит судьба мира. Быть лучше. Не поддаваться искушению спросить…  
— Чем ты отравила Кингпина?  
— Змеиный яд, — сказала Джессика. — Токсичный, но несмертельный. Жертва застывает, чувствует все, что с ней происходит. Яд замедляет движения, убыстряет ток крови. Уровень тромбоцитов падает, пока он не выведется.  
— Куда ты выбросила нож? — у нее не было в руках ножа, когда Кэрол добежала до купе.  
— У меня не было ножа. Он был у кого-то еще. Джейн сказала, что они достали несколько пуль. Убийца лишь воспользовался беспомощностью жертвы.  
— Как ты пользуешься тем, что Джейн Фостер здесь нет, и морочишь мне голову.  
— Возможно, — пожала плечами Джессика. — А возможно, тебе так легче. Думать, что я вторая Джейн Топпан.  
— Скорее Лиззи Борден, взявшая топор.  
— Я гораздо симпатичней Кристины Ричи.  
— Чокнутая нацистка, — не удержалась Кэрол.  
— Невозможно прочитать целиком Майн кампф и сохранить здравый рассудок, — с достоинством ответила Джессика. — Я ограничилась оглавлением.  
— Но даже оно не пошло тебе на пользу, — заметила Кэрол. — ГИДРА всегда остается ГИДРОЙ.  
— Не доверяй врагу прикрывать тебе спину, — продолжила Джессика, — не дай ему себя обмануть. Мемуары Капитана Роджерса, легендарного разведчика Второй мировой. Ты когда-нибудь спрашивала у него, действительно он все еще верит в ту чушь, написанную, когда ему было двадцать? Хотел ли он, чтобы их публиковали?  
— Я не буду обсуждать с тобой Стива Роджерса.  
— А Вайпер постоянно о нем говорила. Чаще, чем о Красном Черепе. Он был героем, которого она мечтала встретить.  
— Я не хочу этого знать. Ясно? Точнее я знаю достаточно. Меня не интересует версия ГИДРЫ.  
— Земо предлагал свернуть ему шею, — у Джессики был талант безошибочно угадывать у противника болевые точки. — Вайпер не позволила. Она была, как те фанатки на видео с концертов, пожавшие руку Джареду Лето. По уши влюблена.  
— Я видела, — зло процедила Кэрол. — Как проявляют чувства чокнутые садистки вроде нее.  
В попытках забыть увиденное Кэрол едва не начала снова пить. Не потому что в этом было что-то новое — однажды они освобождали пленных в Ираке, за несколько месяцев успешные дельцы превратились в загнанных испуганных животных. Просто было неправильно, что это случилось со Стивом.  
Кэрол несколько минут не могла понять, жив он или уже мертв. Больше всего она боялась, что когда он откроет глаза, то попросит добить, и она согласится. Но он, конечно, не попросил. И тогда Кэрол задумалась, если это не смогло, то что вообще способно его сломить.  
— Вайпер повезло, что ее не было на той базе, где мы его нашли, — сказала Кэрол. — Я бы свернула ей шею.  
— Вам повезло, что вы нашли эту базу. Ты просто не представляешь, чего… угх! Блядь. Черт.  
Джессику больше не колотило в судорогах. Она не пыталась откусить себе язык. В ее действиях появилась сосредоточенность.  
— Десять, девять, восемь…  
Кэрол сообразила, что еще было не так — Джессика кивала на каждый такт. И когда Кэрол зажала ей рот, все равно продолжила это делать.  
Так что Кэрол теперь считала сама.  
Шесть, пять, четыре.  
Обратный отсчет.  
Три, два, один…  
Сначала была тишина. Пустая и звонкая.  
Поезд тряхнуло, завизжали, заскрежетали колеса. Кэрол подумал, что сейчас состав перевернется и сойдет с рельсов, но этого не произошло. Старк Индастриз не допускала ошибок. Чем бы оно ни было, все обошлось.  
— Я вспомнила, — сказала Джессика. — Мы в полном дерьме.  
— Мы живы.  
— Потому что убивать нас сразу было бы неинтересно, — Джессика помедлила, прижала пальцы к вискам, словно припоминая. — Вайпер спрятала взрывчатку в поезде. Кингпин лишь приманка. Все взлетит на воздух, как только мы остановимся или снизим скорость меньше положенной.  
— Эта ветка кончается в Сан-Франциско.  
— В этом-то и проблема. 

***

— Джин, — голос осип, и все равно он продолжал ее звать.  
Если бы не сотрясение, Дон бы погрузил его в лекарственный сон. Чтобы отдохнул, поберег силы.  
Тони не оборудовал медицинский вагон, однако это не помешало ему взять с собой камеру, погружающую человека в стазис. Все жизненные процессы замедлялись — ток крови, пульс, биение сердце. Можно было поместить в нее человека, которому необходима срочная прямая операция на сердце, и спасти ему жизнь.  
С ее помощью можно было бы спасти Уилсона Фиска. Если бы они нашли его сразу.  
— Джин, — повторил человек по имени Скотт Саммерс, который видел убийство Уилсона Фиска, но сейчас ничего не мог об этом рассказать.  
— Да, — она молчала так долго, что Дон не ждал подвоха, не успел застать момент, когда она взяла Скотта за руку, — я с тобой, Скотт.  
— Я так перед тобой виноват.  
— Ничего страшного, любимый, — с каменным лицом ответила Эмма Фрост. — Главное, что ты остался жив. И мы поймаем того, кто это с тобой сделал.  
— Джин, — в его голосе облегчение боролось с мукой. — Ты лучшая!  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Скотт, — Эмма не успела закончить фразу.  
Дон выворачивал ей правую руку, вынуждая отойти от постели его пациента. Существовало мнение, что люди в полубессознательном состоянии, в коме или под наркозом не помнят того, что с ними происходит, но Дон был с ним не согласен. Поэтому постарался отойти подальше. Зажал Эмму в углу — как будто она была прекрасной девушкой, которую он хотел и не решался поцеловать.  
— Что вы делаете? — спросил Дон.  
— Хочу, чтобы он поправился.  
— И выдаете себя за ту, кем не являетесь?  
Дон не мог объяснить, почему его настолько покоробило ее притворство. В больнице он не раз видел, как наследники изображают сочувствие к страданиям дряхлого старика, надеясь втайне, что следующим утром его не станет. Некоторые пытались этому поспособствовать: поэтому в больнице старались не оставлять горюющих родных в палате наедине с тяжело больными.  
— Разве мне говорить врачу о лжи во спасение? Разве вы никогда не выдавали себя за того, кем не являетесь, доктор Блейк?  
Эмма лгала, но не пыталась его спасти. Точно так же, как он не пытался спасти родителей, когда с разбитой головой выполз из машины. Он знал, что они мертвы, и это только его вина. Он не должен был так гнать, не должен был гулять до утра накануне, не должен был вообще садиться за руль, а если уже сел…  
«Ты мог бы проверить чертовы тормоза. Хоть раз в жизни поступить ответственно, Дон», — сказал ему на похоронах младший брат прежде, чем вернуться к учебе во Франции. Исчезнуть из его жизни.  
Дон не вспоминал об этом много лет. Он давно прошел и отрицание, и гнев, и угрызения совести, и тем более, не собирался вспоминать об этом сейчас.  
Он изменился, стал другим человеком, хорошим врачом, верным другом. Дон усмирил своих демонов.  
Это были не его мысли. Дон выругался — не услышал собственных слов, — и со всей дури ударил кулаком в стену.  
Эмма судорожно глотала ртом воздух и таращила глаза. Когда темная пелена гнева схлынула, оказалось, что это был не удар кулаком. Он схватил ее за горло и впечатал в стену. Черепушка у Эммы Фрост оказалась крепкая. А жаль.  
Дон понял, что произошло, и устыдился.  
— Блейк, вы полны сюр-кх-призов, — прохрипела Эмма.  
— Я видел людей вроде вас раньше, — сказал Дон. Сейчас он вспомнил, странно, почему он не мог вспомнить об этом раньше. — Одну из моих пациенток навещал психиатр. Доктор Фаустус. Удивительно талантливый гипнотизер.  
— Вы тоже пытались сломать ему шею?  
— Агенты ЩИТа успели взять его раньше.  
— Я не пыталась вас гипнотизировать, — к Эмме удивительно быстро вернулась речь. — Я пыталась помочь.  
— Начинаю понимать, почему Тони отказал вам в финансировании, — вздохнул Дон. — Пока я здесь, вы не приблизитесь к моему пациенту.  
— Я не хотела причинять ему вреда, — сказала Эмма. — Всего лишь узнать, кто на него напал.  
— Вы только что развеяли все мои сомнения на этот счет, — отрезал Дон. Он все еще был дико на нее зол. Или скорее зол на себя за то, что не смог сдержать обещание, данное Джейн.  
Вагон тряхнуло, заскрежетали тормоза. Первой мыслью были, что кто-то выбежал на пути и попал под поезд. Дону приходилось видеть несчастных, пытавшихся покончить с собой, бросившись вниз с платформы метро — железнодорожные вокзалы охраняли гораздо тщательней.  
Однако поезд в таких случаях останавливался совсем. Они двигались, ярко алая-лампочка под потолком не переставала мигать.  
— Что-то произошло, — сказала Эмма, ее волосы казались в этом свете огненно-рыжими. — Я должна выяснить.  
— Вы останетесь здесь, — возразил Дон и только тогда понял, в чем загвоздка.  
— Вы боитесь оставить меня со Скоттом, — понимающе улыбнулась Эмма. — Я могу доказать вам, что невиновна, и тогда ничто не помешает вам спасать мир, доктор Блейк. Поезд сильно тряхнуло. Возможно, сейчас, в эту самую минуту, кому-то необходима медицинская помощь, а вы сидите здесь, со мной.  
— Я могу пристегнусь вас к себе наручниками, — у него не было наручников, но и идей получше тоже не было.  
Эмма была права, кто-то мог пострадать. Эмме Фрост нельзя было верить.  
Дон хорош был в операционной и в драке, а от интриг у него только болела голова.  
— Сколько времени вам понадобиться, чтобы попытаться доказать вашу «непричастность»?  
— Четыре минуты. Если вы не будете мне мешать. 

— Расскажи мне, где ты сейчас, Скотт?  
Ее голос прозвучал выше, чем раньше.  
— В тамбуре. Еле отделался от охранников Фиска. Может, мы зря решили взять его деньги, он же убийца. Джин, по-моему, мы…  
— Почему ты не зайдешь и не скажешь ему это?  
— Мне страшно, — сказал Скотт Саммерс. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами на белых простынях, но разум его блуждал в потемках.  
— Скажи ему, что нам не нужны его деньги, — предложила Эмма все тем же мягким голосом. — Деньги не могут быть дороже принципов. Чарльз бы зашел, почему ты не хочешь зайти туда, Скотт?  
Он улыбнулся, расслабился. Слова Эммы (или той, кем она притворялась) воодушевили его.  
Все это напоминала пьесу в студенческом театре. Дон несколько раз участвовал в постановках — до того, как попал в аварию, ему доставались роли широкоплечих средневековых рыцарей.  
Скотт дернул ногой, делая не существующий шаг, сжал руку, открывая несуществующую дверь, и замолк.  
— Ты видишь Фиска? — спросила Эмма. — Он там?  
Скотт кивнул.  
— Он ранен?  
Скотт покачал головой.  
— Подойди к нему. Скотт?  
Скотт снова покачал головой, на этот раз гораздо решительней.  
— Что он делает?  
— Сидит, — односложно ответил Скотт. — Просто сидит, Джин. Прости, я не могу подойти. Не могу. Не могу. Не м…  
— Тш-ш-ш, — прошептала Эмма и ласково погладила его по руке. — Ты самый храбрый. Ты мой герой, Скотт. Почему ты не можешь подойти? Фиск наставил на тебя пистолет? Ударил?  
Скотт покачал головой, сглотнул и все же заговорил:  
— Здесь есть кто-то еще. Шепот. И тени, они не должны так двигаться, когда в комнате больше никого нет. Не должны, правда, Джин?  
— Тогда нужно позвать на помощь, — сказала Эмма. — Только ты ведь больше не маленький мальчик. Что подумают твои ученики, если ты спасуешь сейчас.  
— Я не могу пошевелиться.  
— Замри, — приказала Эмма, и Скотт послушано замер. — Не подходи к Фиску, просто описывай. Никто не услышит того, о чем ты мне говоришь.  
— Нож. Господи, почему столько крови?  
— Ты ударил его ножом?  
— Это. Не знаю. Он появился из воздуха, Джин. Какого черта?  
Эмма задумалась — как будто загадка оказалась для нее слишком сложной. Если она притворялась, то это была самая гениальная игра, которую Дон видел в своей жизни.  
— Ты ведь не мог позволить кому-то убить человека у тебя на глазах, — сказала Эмма. — Что ты придумал?  
— Нашел в углу бейсбольную биту, — голос у Скотта повеселел. — И хорошенько вмазал ублюдку. Надел волшебный плащ и думает… Уй, блядь!  
Он схватился за голову — ровно в том месте, где лежали бинты.  
— Какого цвета был плащ? — строго спросила Эмма. — Кто под ним?  
— Дьявол! Господи Иисусе! А-а-а-а-а-а!  
— У него болевой шок и галлюцинации, — вмешался Дон. Он и так перевел на Скотта Саммерса половину запаса обезболивающих. — На сегодня достаточно.  
— Кого ты видел? — настойчиво повторила Эмма, не слушая возражений Дона. — Эмму Фрост?  
— Демона, — прошептал Скотт с ужасом и благоговением. — Демон забрал мои глаза, Джин. 

***

Спасли его охотники-эскимосы. Они собирались разобрать старый обледеневший самолет и продать на запчасти. Когда нашли больше, чем ожидали, то запаниковали и позвонили военным.  
Стив помнил только холод, тянущую боль в мышцах.  
Лай собак. Они сгрудились вокруг него, лизали лицо, источали тепло. Стив не понимал ни слова по-эскимосски, собачьи или датски, все звуки сливались для него в фоновый шум. Иногда он скучал по этой тишине.  
— Это теракт!  
— Господи, что-то взорвалось! — закричала Джейн Фостер. — Я слышала взрыв. Тони, пожалуйста, отдайте телефон, мне нужно позвонить Дону!  
— По крайней мере, Тони, ты не будешь обвинять нас в том, — сказал Норман Осборн, — что мы взорвали поезд?  
— Нора, сколько пальцев я показываю?  
— Просто царапина, Бен. Помоги лучше Салли.  
— Да ну, я совсем не испугался, — сказал Алекс. — Ты ведь не убивал их, Фрэнк. А то они какую-то фигню тут несут.  
— Живой? — спросил Пьетро Максимов своего приятеля.  
— Угу. А ты ловко поймал Ванду.  
— Кажется, у тебя кровь, — сказала Ванда. — Повернись. Реми, я серьезно! Не изображай тут героя, дай мне посмотреть.  
— Что значит, вы не знаете, что произошло? — кричал в трубку Тони. — А кто тогда знает? Что? Почему тогда это не выплыло раньше?  
— Мэтт, осторожно, тут стекло, возьми меня за руку. Нет-нет, не сюда.  
Они все говорили одновременно, перебивая друг друга. Сложно было поверить, что эти же испуганные люди могли прошлой ночью линчевать Уилсона Фиска за все совершенное ими зло. И считать, что совершают благое дело — это расстраивало больше всего.  
Стив привык иметь с диверсантами, со злодеями. Он был шпионом и разоблачал других шпионов.  
И только что кто-то поезд превратился в поле боя. Он был хорош на войне. Скучал ли он по ней или больше жалел, что мир не изменился за семьдесят лет?  
— Тихо, — приказал Стив. Они разом замолчали и подняли на него взгляды. От этого сделалось немного не по себе, но Стив не подал вида, старался говорить уверенно. — Тони, докладывай, что произошло?  
— Взрыв в машинном отделении. Состав движется на резервных мощностях. Парень в кабине мертвец. Какие-то радикалы.  
— Нужно немедленно остановить поезд.  
Нужно было остановить его еще тогда, когда они не отъехали далеко от Нью-Йорка. Вызвать подкрепление из ЩИТа, зачистить тут все. Стив говорил, а Тони его не послушал. Тони, как тот мальчишка, Реми — хотел поиграть в героя.  
— Боюсь, я не могу этого сделать, — сказал Тони. — Пока не разберусь, на черта они взорвали только машинное отделение. Не весь поезд сразу.  
— Иногда взрывчатка подводит, — предположил Касл. — Отсырел запал. Если они заложили ее на крыше, странно, что вообще взорвалось.  
— Значит, нужно эвакуировать людей с движущегося состава. Новые хэликарьеры это могут — поравняться с нами и сбросить вниз лестницу.  
— Мы движемся слишком быстро, — возразил Тони. — Придется сильно сбросить скорость. Мы не успеем в Сан-Франциско вовремя.  
— Люди могут погибнуть, а тебя волнует, уложишься ли ты в график?  
Тони молчал долго. Так долго, что Стив решил — ему просто нечего возразить.  
— Если бы я хотел устроить крушение поезда, то первым делом испортил бы систему торможения. И поэтому я не рискну снижать скорость, пока не буду не уверен, что после этого мы не взлетим на воздух.  
— Если бы я хотел устроить крушение поезда, где едет несколько миллиардеров, — хмыкнул Осборн, — то предложил бы им выкуп. Уверен, через полчаса ублюдки начнут выдвигать требования и говорить о свободной республике Латверии.  
— Уилсона Фиска не спасли деньги, — сказала Салли Флойд. — Не думаю, что нам они помогут, хотя мы, конечно, все оценим ваш широкий жест, мистер Осборн.  
— У меня есть основание полагать, — сказал Тони, — что взрыв дело рук ГИДРЫ. Пока это только догадки, но… Насколько известно, они не принимают кредитки.  
Этим Тони Старк отличался от своего отца. Говард любил покрасоваться, распушить перья, но никогда бы не выложил чужую тайну, чтобы уесть ублюдка вроде Осборна. Тони вообще не имел права ничего говорить, не согласовав со Стивом. Он был гражданским, и ничего не понимал ни в стратегии боя, ни в войне, глупо было решить, что они равны.  
— А я бы не спешил делать выводы о причастности ГИДРЫ, — отрезал Стив. — Пока у нас нет доказательств.  
— Но если ГИДРА причастна, — возразила Майя, — то становится ясно, зачем они убили моего отца. Ричард… его часто видят в Мардипурском борделе, контролируемом ГИДРОЙ.  
— И вы обвиняли меня, скрыв, что в поезде действует террористическая организация?! — вспылил Осборн. — Подвергли угрозе мою жизнь?  
— Немыслимо!  
— Господи.  
— Согласно третьей поправке… — начал Мэтт Мердок, но дальше Стив не стал слушать.  
Все и так было понятно и ничего нельзя было сделать, недовольство разрасталось, как снежный ком. Поэтому он всеми силами пытался избежать огласки и не позвал Джессику Дрю в качестве свидетельницы.  
Абсолютно любые преступления можно списать на происки ГИДРЫ. Успокоить совесть — я делал ужасные вещи, но то, что делали они, вот это по-настоящему чудовищно.  
Молодой писатель, бравший у него интервью (и потом сделавший из нее биографию, пять минут на триста восемьдесят страниц), спрашивал, тяжело ли ему было внедряться в ГИДРУ, смотреть на чинимые ими зверства. Стив тогда сказал, да, чудовищно тяжело, но гораздо больнее было видеть, когда зверства чинили свои.  
Интуиция подсказывала, что ГИДРА лишь предоставила яд, подтолкнула их. ГИДРА обожала делать чужими руками свою работу. Первый, кого послала к нему Вайпер, был перевербованным, сломанным агентом ЩИТа. Он плакал. Постоянно извинялся — когда ломал кости. Он причинял боль и говорил, как сильно им восхищается.  
«Вот видишь, — сказала ему Вайпер, — что с тобой станет, когда мы закончим. Капитан Роджерс».  
Стив потратил несколько месяцев, чтобы доказать себе и миру, что она не права. Люди лучше, чем думает о них ГИДРА. Люди могут быть героями.  
— Эй, хватит ругаться, — вдруг сказал Алекс, в его голосе чувствовалось какое-то юношеское бесстрашие. — Скоро Рождество. Чудеса всегда случаются к Рождеству. Мы обязательно наваляем плохим парням.  
— ЩИТ облажался, Старк облажался, — мрачно сказала Майя Лопес. — Мы все умрем.  
— Герои с обреченного поезда, мне нравится, — сказала Нора Уинтерс. — Бен, Салли, прежде, чем мы умрем, я хочу сделать из этого статью. Или хотя бы написать в твиттер.  
— Возьмем интервью у парня, застраховавшего свою жизнь на семьдесят два миллиона, — поддержал ее Бен Урих.  
— Везучий сукин сын, — вздохнула Салли Флойд.  
— Я должна убедиться, что Дон в порядке, — повторила Джейн. Тони тяжело вздохнул, отдал ей телефон и позволил выйти из купе. Стив не стал вмешиваться.  
— Я бы хотел вернуться к себе и распорядиться своими деньгами, — сказал Норман Осборн.  
— Нет, — отрезал Стив. — Все остальные — остаетесь здесь. Больше никто не выйдет, пока я не скажу.  
— ГИДРА пытается нас убить! — возразил Норман Осборн.  
— Я бы хотел побольше узнать о парне с огромной страховкой, — сказал Тони. — Бен, вы не могли бы меня просветить, кто же он?  
— Его зовут Боб, — охотно поделился Алекс. — Он уборщик.  
— Сотрудник клининговой службы, — побледнел Тони. — Роберт Смит. С лицом… как будто его немного постирали в стиральной машине?  
— Точно.  
— Похоже, мне нужно срочно навестить моего нового друга. Присмотришь за ними, Стив? Если что — держи меня в курсе.  
— Мы все еще под арестом, агент Барнс? — спросил Мэтт Мердок и опустил взгляд на его бейджик и следом за ним все присмотрелись к чертову нагрудному значку.  
Там значилось «Джеймс Б. Барнс».  
— Друзья зовут меня Стив, — в конце концов, что такого было в том, что мир узнает его имя. Может, стоило перестать прятаться за чужими. — И у меня для вас задание.  
— ГИДРА ГИДРОЙ, но мы же подозреваемые в убийстве, агент Стив, — напомнил ему Мэтт Мердок. Стив понадобилась секунда, чтобы понять, что Мердок не видел никакого значка. Он же был слепым. — ЩИТ сотрудничает с убийцами?  
— ЩИТ делает все, что необходимо, чтобы спасти тех, кто еще жив.  
— Тогда мне по душе новый подход, — улыбнулся Мэтт Мердок. — Что нам с Майей нужно сделать?  
— Я тоже в деле, — кивнул Фрэнк Касл.  
— В деле, — в голос сказали близнецы. — И Реми с нами.  
— И я, — сказал Алекс.  
— Постараемся быть в центре событий, — сказал Бен Урих.  
Осборн молчал, но Стива это особо не волновало. По-настоящему его волновало, что он пока не мог представить, что делать с собранным отрядом. Он не считал себя прирожденным лидером, как бы Фьюри не пытался убедить в обратном, чтобы подсунуть ему свое кресло и уйти на покой. Зато он помнил базовые вещи.  
Первое — грамотно распредели ресурсы. Если бы это были агенты, то группы можно было выбирать произвольно, но с гражданскими — лучше было ставить с теми, кому они доверяли. С кем просто были знакомы.  
— Разбиваемся на группы. Первая — Мердок, Лопес, Касл, — Майя нахмурилась, но промолчала. — Вторая — Блейк, Фостер, Фрост, сейчас отсутствуют, но я свяжусь с ними позже. Третья — Урих, Уинтерс, Флойд, Осборн. Четвертая — Дрю, Дэнверс. Пятая — я и мистер Старк.  
Они внимательно друг друга разглядывали, но пока не начали спорить. Это был хороший знак.  
— А почему нас не распределили в группу? — спросил Алекс.  
Стив собирался ответить, что дети не спасают мир, но было бы нечестно так с ними поступить, поэтому он ответил уклончиво:  
— У вас особая миссия. Ждать, когда я выйду с вами на связь. Брифинг в шесть тридцать утра, явка для всех членов мобильных групп. Вопросы?  
Он говорил четко, уверенно, как раньше на войне. Хоть что-то все же перенял у Фьюри.  
— Но что мы будем делать? — спросила Майя Лопес.  
— Все, что будет необходимо, — сказал Стив. — А пока каждому из нас необходимо немного поспать.  
Ему было необходимо придумать, на кой черт он все это затеял. Поговорить с Кэрол, с Доном, обсудить с Тони. Узнать, как можно больше, чтобы не действовать в слепую.  
— С чего вы решили, что очередные борцы за свободу — это вообще мои проблемы? — зевнул Осборн. — Я всего лишь купил билет на поезд, не подписывался спасать мир.  
— В шесть тридцать утра брифинг, — повторил Стив. — Вы можете не приходить, если не готовы.  
Может быть, это была плохая идея — думать, что люди, одержимые ненавистью, могут не только убивать, но и спасать чужие жизни.  
Осборн был прав — он превышал сейчас свои полномочия. Спасение мира от террористов было далеко от жизней обычных людей.  
Стив надеялся, что все же кто-то из них придет. 

***  
Кэрол не питала иллюзий, что Стив Роджерс не нуждается в отдыхе, и все же не ожидала найти его спящим. Полчаса назад она в подробностях рассказала ему по телефону о том, что ГИДРА собирается подорвать поезд. Разве после этого смог бы уснуть человек, строивший диверсии против армии нацистов, легионов ГИДРЫ? Кэрол бы не смогла — ворочалась бы с бока на бок, опрометью носилась по поезду и на всех орала. Делала что-то, зная, что без толку, но не в силах усидеть на месте. Стив был идеалом того, чего она сама так и не достигла.  
А теперь он спал.  
— Парализующий яд?  
Джессика покачала головой.  
— По-моему, их просто срубило от усталости. Сон заразней, чем зевание.  
— ГИДРА заминировала поезд, — напомнила Кэрол, потому что Джессика или не понимала, или притворялась, потому что была заодно с ГИДРОЙ. — И теперь они оба без сознания.  
Про Тони Старка ходили легенды — о том, как он неделями функционирует на ракетном топливе, кофе или алкоголе. До утра зависает на вечеринках. Старк был самодовольным гением, но с закрытыми глазами он выглядел… беззащитным. Насколько беззащитным может выглядеть человек, уронивший голову на плечо агента ЩИТа. Стив подпирал головой оконную раму и недовольно щурился во сне.  
Это было забавно. Самую малость. Чуть-чуть. Черт, нет, очень-очень смешно.  
— Тш-ш-ш, — Джессика прижала пальцы к губам, положила руку ей на плечо и едва ли не вытолкнула ее в коридор к тускло мерцающим лампам резервного освещения.  
— Нервное, — извинилась Кэрол, пытаясь перестать хихикать. — И мы должны были их разбудить!  
— Тш-ш-ш, — повторила Джессика. В коридоре можно было не понижать голос, но они продолжали шептаться. — Будильник у Старка заведен через четыре часа. ГИДРА не будет взрывать поезд в тот момент, когда этого никто не увидит.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Влезла в мобильник Старка, пока ты смотрела, как сладко сопит во сне легендарный капитан, — передразнила ее Джессика. — Я успела запечатлеть на камеру их момент единения.  
— Врешь. Ничего у тебя нет. Покажи?  
Джессика сорвалась с места, подняла над головой телефон. Кэрол не была десятилетней девочкой, чтоб на такое вестись. Нет, она не стала бежать, только ускорила шаг.  
— Неа, — Джессика говорила уже громче и ни капли не запыхалась. — Я продам этот снимок Today’s Heroes и стану страшно богатой. Или нет, если ГИДРА взорвет поезд, то я не успею получить гонорар — придется выбирать из имеющихся. Бен Урих не занимается светской хроникой, так что… Салли Флойд или Нора Уинтерс?  
— Цензоры ЩИТа вырезают все упоминания Стива, — разочаровала ее Кэрол. — Это условие его службы, он не хочет светиться.  
До конца вагона оставалось несколько пролетов. Кэрол уже придумала: на повороте Джессика сбавит скорость, можно будет сделать подсечку, вжать ее в угол и отобрать телефон. Стив был ее другом, так что Кэрол была настроена очень серьезно. Любой ценой защитить его честь и достоинство.  
— Думаю, лучше пойти к Норе, — Джессика ловко обогнула тот угол, о который не раз с подносом прикладывалась Кэрол. — Мне всегда нравились блондинки.  
— Поймала! — на последних метрах Кэрол улыбнулась удача — она ухватила мобильник, когда Джессика собиралась закрыть за собой дверь, подставила ногу в проем.  
Всего секунда. Кэрол удивилась, почему Джессика не сопротивлялась — пока та не поставила ей подножку, и смеясь и тяжело дыша они не рухнули на пол купе. Телефон отлетел куда-то под стол.  
Кэрол вдруг перестала волновать репутация капитана Роджерса. Что вообще способно ее испортить? О его приключениях не снимали разве что порно — а нет, порно как раз активно снимали. Был один эротический фильм, который они с Роуди и Сэмом…  
— Снова нервное?  
— Вспомнила, когда последний раз смотрела порно.  
— Что-то стоящее? — спросила Джессика, убирая в сторону упавшие на лицо волосы. Она и днем так делала, но сейчас Кэрол подумала, что зря завела речь про порно. Оно настраивало немного не на тот лад. Ей мерещилось то, чего не было. Разная ерунда. Например, что поцеловать сейчас Джессику в губы — отличная идея.  
— Ничего, что бы ты не видела, — сказала Кэрол, резко поднимаясь на ноги. Ухватилась за полку, чтобы поймать равновесие. Выровняла дыхание, облизала пересохшие губы.  
Обычно это помогало отвлечься — строгая самодисциплина. Работа, дело, отвлечение. Кэрол не помнила, когда последний раз сама первой с кем-нибудь знакомилась в баре.  
Все шло отлично, пока она не опустила глаза, и увидела, что Джессика все еще сидит на полу и пристально на нее смотрит. Ждет, что она сделает. Только вот Кэрол не собиралась ничего делать. Совсем.  
Играть в гляделки им было сильно не по возрасту. Как и носиться с воплями по коридору. Вчера Кэрол отчитывала за это детей, но сама оказалась не лучше.  
Происходящее было настолько неловко, что она все же подала Джессике руку. Помогая подняться. Не пытаясь оказаться ближе, усилить физический контакт. На безымянном пальце левой руки Джессика носила изумрудное кольцо со змеей. Оно неприятно оцарапало руку, но боль не заставила отдернуть руку, скорее придала решимости.  
Кэрол изо всех сил старалась и никак не могла вспомнить — ее полка верхняя или нижняя? Было ли это важно?  
Наверное, нет. Она поцеловала Джессику, Джессика сцепила руки в замок у нее на затылке. 

 

***  
Если в Старк Индастриз существовал свой этический кодекс, то Тони Старк явно не участвовал в его составлении. Высокий коэффициент интеллекта заглушал чувство такта. Иначе как было объяснить его стремление вламываться в чужую жизнь в шесть утра. Даже с учетом того, что ГИДРА заминировала поезд и кто-то пошарил в его телефоне. Хорошо, нужно было стереть отпечатки пальцев. Джессика считала огромным упущением, что потратила парализующий яд на Кингпина.  
— Нужно было не слушать вой профсоюзов, и внедрить вам всем датчики с GPS в голову, — пробурчал Старк и повторил свой вопрос: — Роберт Смит. Где он?  
— Доброе утро, мистер Старк, — ледяным тоном сказала Кэрол. Вид у нее при этом был сонный и очаровательно растрепанный. — Мы пытались выйти с вами на связь вчера, но вы уже спали.  
Джессике понравился акцент, который Кэрол сделала на последнем слове. С другой стороны, не обязательно давать врагу яд, чтобы отомстить. Достаточно выложить одну единственную фотографию в сеть. Или выгодно продать прессе.  
— Спрыгнул? — вместо этого предположила Джессика, лениво потягиваясь и застегивая форму; ей было плевать смотрит на нее Старк или нет. Вот Кэрол смотрела и это льстило. — ГИДРА имеет по всему миру десятки тысяч агентов.  
— Вас послали взорвать мой поезд.  
— Неудачников всегда посылают на самоубийственные задания, — пожала плечами Джессика. — По закону случайных чисел именно у них может что-нибудь получиться.  
— Разве убираются не специальные роботы? — сказала Кэрол. — Что вообще делал здесь Роберт Смит?  
— Роботов должны были внедрить на следующем рейсе, но успели закончить к первому, — вздохнул Тони. — Мы известили отдел кадров, что не нужно никого нанимать, и все равно кто-то что-то неправильно понял, заключил договор… Черт, теперь это не кажется мне случайностью.  
— Удивительно, что вы не наняли никого из ЦИИ, — заметила Кэрол, ― или РУКИ.  
— Нас ждут еще сутки пути, — поддержала ее Джессика. — Или меньше. Вайпер злилась на меня, что я слила пару наших баз и источников Фьюри, поэтому она довольно расплывчато говорила о моей смерти. Я знаю только то, что уже говорила по телефону.  
— Это ни черта не дает, — выругался Тони. Джессика не понимала одного: какого черта он тогда сюда притащился, чтобы это сказать, раз они все равно умрут и ничего нельзя сделать. — Мы не можем снизить скорость ниже минимума, чтобы эвакуировать пассажиров. Не можем найти бомбу и того, кто ее заложил. Должно быть еще что-то.  
— Технари в ГИДРЕ поколдовали над моей карточкой проводницы, — признала Джессика. — Дали полные права. Но даже вирус оперирует с тем, информация о чем уже есть в системе. Нигде не видела большой красной таблички «Внимание! Бомба».  
— Скрытый процесс, — пробормотал Тони. — Я не могу его вычислить, потому что не могу остановить поезд. Нельзя же обрезать все провода по очереди.  
— На вокзале все проходили через детекторы ЩИТа, — сказала Кэрол. — Никто бы не смог пронести бомбу.  
— А что если она активируется на сразу? Если ее заложили еще при проектировании поезда.  
— Это невозможно! — возмутился Тони. — Проверяется каждый винтик.  
— В идеале? — спросила Кэрол. — Или ты их лично все перепроверял?  
— Ладно, на меня работают некомпетентные идиоты. Осталось понять, что стало точкой отсчета для активации.  
— Запуск систем?  
— Двигатели, освещение, кондиционеры, розетки, вай-фай. Все запускается одномоментно. Это сложная и тщательно продуманная система.  
— Тут есть бесплатный вайфай? — удивилась Джессика.  
— Разумеется, тут есть бесплатный вайфай. Ты его не заметила?  
У нее был полный доступ ко всему, включая интернет. Разумеется, ей и в голову не пришло посмотреть, как обстоят с этим дела у простых смертных.  
— Нехорошо отставать от прогресса, — лучше бы он сказал, что нашел бомбу, а не тратил на нее свое остроумие. — Кстати, я уже запустил анализ сетевой активности за трое суток.  
— И кого будешь искать? — не удержалась Джессика. — Тех, кто набирает HAIL HYDRA в строке поиска? Смотрит порно об агентах ЩИТа? Лайкает на фесйбуке котиков, похожих на Гитлера?  
— Скорее тех, кого котики и порно отставляют равнодушными. Скажем, ваша сетевая активность довольно…  
— А что слышно от коллег мистера Смита? — перебила его Кэрол. — Раз в поезде была целая клининговая служба, то они могли бы немного помочь нам с уборкой.  
— Старик и пара девчонок, — ответил Тони. — Решительно бесполезны.  
— Сколько человек они уже убили?  
И по тому, как помрачнел Тони Старк, Джессика поняла, что попала в точку.  
— Стив, привет, мне нужно, чтобы ты выбрал кого-то понадежней и помог мне в одном деле… Нет, не доверяйте никому в форме Старк Индастриз!  
ГИДРА вербовала людей не за то, что в них было что-то выдающееся. Наоборот, предпочтение отдавали тем, от кого неловко отвернутся, пройдут мимо. После краха идеи превосходства арийской расы, они осознали свои ошибки.  
Им было плевать, чем или кем ты был. 

***

— Откуда нам знать, что Тони Старк сам не работает на ГИДРУ? — спросила Майя, когда они шли по служебному вагону, по очереди заглядывая в совершенно пустые купе. Здесь никого не было, и быть не могло — весь личный состав был поднят по тревоге. — Раз мы не можем доверять его людям.  
Фрэнку не нравилась Майя Лопес, как и не нравилось задание — вместо взрывчатки искать продажных ублюдков Старка, но он сам чертовски хотел бы знать ответ на заданный ей вопрос.  
— Здесь никого нет, — не выдержал Фрэнк. — Старк нарочно послал нас сюда.  
— Нет, здесь кто-то есть, — возразил Мэтт Мердок и ускорил шаг. В полиции они иногда привлекали овчарок, чтобы найти пластид или травку. Мэтт был вроде овчарки — он знал, куда шел.  
У раздвижной двери был порог, Фрэнк перешагнул его первым, оттолкнул Мэтта плечом. Если в купе прятались агенты ГИДРЫ, лучше было попасть туда первым.  
— Здесь никого нет, — повторила его слова Майя, удивленно озираясь по сторонам, разглядывая пустые полки. Здесь никого не было, но запах стоял знакомый по тем дням, когда Фрэнк был копом и вскрывал квартиры с ордером и пистолетом в руках. Соседи всегда жаловались именно на вонь — не на крики или кровь.  
— Где труп?  
Запах дезориентировал. Тухлятина, неисправная канализация, моча и кровь — запах Адской кухней. Фрэнк знал людей, которые любили его.  
― На этот раз веришь мне? — спросил Мэтт. — Багажные полки.  
Фрэнк подтянулся, схватился за ручку и потянул. Слишком резко — она упала на него сверху, придавила плечи мясной тушей. Она была жива. Фрэнк положил женщину на кушетку и наконец услышал ее неровное дыхание. Увидел нитку слюны вдоль ее рта, глаза были закрыты. Фрэнк похлопал ее по щекам — она не очнулась. Пальцем поднял веки — зрачки были широкими, глаза расфокусированными. Разумеется, ее не смущала собственная нагота. До того, как ее избили и накачали наркотой, она была хорошенькой.  
— У Джейн Доу есть подружка? — спросил Фрэнк.  
Мэтт вместе с Майей молча открыл багажную полку, второе тело не упало — вдвоем они ловко его подхватили.  
В отличие от Джейн Доу мужчина был полностью одет в униформу Старк Индастриз. Фрэнк решил называть его Джоном.  
— Почему они не стали его раздевать? — спросила Майя. — Смотрите, у него и значок есть. «Машинист первого разряда».  
Если Джон лежал здесь, то кто взорвался вместо него? Кто заложил взрывчатку?  
— Мы не одни.  
— Да уж, компания чертовски приятная. Блейк будет в восторге от нашего подарка.  
— Нет, сюда идет кто-то еще, — сказал Мэтт, Фрэнк изо всех сил прислушивался, но было тихо. — Приготовьтесь. Сейчас!  
Мэтту послышалось. Или враг затаился. Фрэнк ударил ногой по створкам купе, и брошенный нож пролетел над его головой. Пятеро против троих — вполне честно. Это могла оказаться и настоящая охрана Старка, заинтересовавшиеся, кто шарит по служебным купе, но Фрэнк не стал спрашивать.  
Он бы не проработал на Адской Кухне долго, если бы первым делом задавал вопросы. Приятно было видеть, что Мэтт и Майя переняли его тактику. Было даже немного завидно, как слаженны были их движения. Точны удары. Чтобы стать хорошим адвокатом, похоже, требовалось больше, чем обычный диплом.  
— Справа! — закричал он Мэтту, но тот успел среагировать раньше. Заточка задела лишь сброшенный пиджак. Проход был узким, Майя подпрыгнула, использовала узкий проход, как распорку, а потом пнула ногами парню с заточкой по лицу. Ловко.  
Фрэнк так засмотрелся на ее длинные ноги и выкрутасы Мэтта, что едва не пропустил удар. Пришлось сломать ублюдку руку. Фрэнк ненавидел, когда били в спину.  
— Мисс, какого хрена вы…? — выругался Фрэнк.  
Джейн Доу выбралась из своего купе и теперь с растерянным выражением лица стояла в проходе. Только она была голой. Там, в купе. И вдруг оказалась полностью одета. Она бы ни за что не успела подняться так быстро на ноги, отойти от наркоты. Фрэнк занес руку для удара.  
Кулон с изумрудной змеей плавно покачивался в ее декольте. Фрэнк успел забыть, какие черные у Джульетты волосы. Это была не Джейн Доу, как он мог ошибаться? Джульетта Нефария стояла перед ним и спрашивала:  
— Что ты теперь будешь делать?  
Он ударил и промахнулся — поймал лишь воздух, зато чужой удар пришелся в цель, распорол плечо, лишив его возможности полноценно использовать правую руку. Фрэнк сжал зубы. Развернулся — теперь Джульетта неведомым образом оказалась с другой стороны, перепрыгнула через перекрытие. Фрэнк потянулся за пушкой, чтобы ее пристрелить, когда услышал другой голос:  
— Закройте глаза!  
Он слышал голос, но не видел того, кто с ним говорил.  
— Я здесь, — сказала Джульетта. У нее была гладкая, как у китайской куклы кожа. Чистый фарфор.  
— Еб твою мать, Касл, просто закрой глаза.  
Фрэнк закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как пуля ужалила левую руку.  
— На землю! — заорал Мэтт Мердок, и Фрэнк упал на пол, уткнулся носом в ворсистый ковер.  
— Я здесь, — сказал голос, который притворялся раньше голосом Джульетты.  
— С ней подкрепление — еще трое, — сказал Мэтт Мердок, втащивший его в купе с Джейн Доу. Вместе со своим другом Джоном она прилежно лежала там, где Фрэнк ее бросил. — И у них Майя. Что она сделала? У тебя было сердцебиение, как будто ты там мертвеца увидел.  
— ГИДРА, — сплюнул Фрэнк. — Сраный гипноз. Змея у нее на груди.  
— Кулон, — кивнул Мердок. — Слышал, как он звенит. Ты когда-нибудь тренировался вслепую?  
— У них пушки.  
— Страшно, да, когда там трое плохих парней и девчонка, и ты их не видишь?  
— Нас учили в морской пехоте, — нехотя признался Фрэнк. — Типа упражнения на доверие, только в драке. Но это было давно.  
— Я мог бы выбить у них пушки. Когда ты в этом деле достаточно долго, то получаешь бонусы.  
— Они нас как котят перемочат. Я не буду жертвовать собой ради твоей подружки, Мердок.  
— Не нужно жертвовать, — сказал Мэтт Мердок, хренов адвокат дьявола, и широко и резко распахнул створки купе. — Просто бей, когда и куда я скажу. Двое справа! Вниз! Вверх! Да! Сейчас!  
Фрэнк хорошо ориентировался в темноте, убивал в темноте, но темнота подразумевала, что ты видел хоть что-то. А не тыкался по приказам, как слепой зверек.  
Осязание не было его сильной стороной, но подсказки Мердока помогали. Хруст сломанных костей Фрэнк ни с чем бы не перепутал. Минус один.  
Ладно, в этом была своя прелесть. Он двигался наугад, в воронке ударов. Минус два.  
— Я верю в тебя, — сказал голос, который не был голосом Джульетты. Для Майи Лопес этот голос был кем-то другим. — Я горжусь тобой, Майя.  
А вот это было дерьмово, потому что единственный человек, который гордился Майей был давно мертв. Кингпин и после смерти портил Фрэнку жизнь. Нужно было, что-то больше, чем пули, чтобы его убить.  
— Послушай меня, Майя! Закрой глаза! Пожалуйста, закрой глаз…  
Но Майя не слышала Мэтта Мердока, если смотрела в другую сторону, она же читала по губам. Дьявол!  
Фрэнк услышал не столько удар, металл рассекающий воздух, сколько падение.  
Он знал, что если откроет глаза, то уже не увидит Джульетты, но увидит кого-то другого, нового. Отвлечется и промажет. Фрэнк не любил действовать наобум, ведомый яростью, хотя да, я ярость часто вела его в бой. Сукин сын Мердок, его ебаная подружка, ебаная ГИДРА, ебаный…  
Перед тем, как ударить, он вдруг ясно услышал звон. Тот самый, о котором говорил Мердок и который он физически не мог услышать.  
Фрэнк протянул руку и вырвал побрякушку к чертовой матери. Ударил гипнотизера ГИДРЫ в живот. Она захрипела, харкнула кровью ему на кулак и отрубилась. У нее правда были такие же черные, как у Джульетты волосы. Все остальные лежали неподвижно.  
— Господи, Мэтт, — Майя закричала и бросилась к нему, из раны в правом боку торчал нож. — Я не хотела. Я думала, что…  
— Я в полном порядке, — слабо улыбнулся Мэтт Мердок. Наверное он всегда нес херню, когда истекал кровью.  
— Блейк скоро будет здесь, — пообещал Фрэнк. — Послал ему сигнал тревоги.  
— Бля, нет, только не старик, — выругался Мердок. — Со стариками всегда выходит херня.  
Фрэнк собирался сказать, что ему приглючилось от боли, но в конце коридора действительно стоял какой-то старпер. Вряд ли такой будет проблемой.  
— Сильвио, — Майя его знала. — Сильвио Манфреди. Ты присягал моему отцу! И я приказываю тебе проваливать отсюда.  
— Теперь Ричард глава организации, Майя, — сказал Манфреди. — Да, я присягал твоем отцу, как до него Графу Нефарии. Как до него целовал руку Мадам ГИДРЫ. Лояльность сейчас ничего не значит. 

***

У работы с легендами криминальной журналистики был один единственный минус: они уже писали о мире преступности и насилия до того, как ты родилась. Они строчили полные опасений статьи, когда Кингпин только начал появляться на Адской кухне, обещая новое будущее. Они застали первые налеты банды Крушителей, уличные войны русских и итальяшек, китайцев и японцев, нападения крии, думботов, падения и возвышения супергероев. Поэтому их статьи обретали глубину, которая достигается именно опытом, не первыми страницами старых выдачей гугл новостей и Википедией.  
Иногда Нора Уинтерс чувствовал себя так, будто пришла к пруду, когда из него уже выловили всю рыбу.  
Салли Флойд и Бен Урих хорошо к ней относились, не раз помогали советом, но понадобилось обрить половину головы, чтобы от нее начали ждать чего-то большего, чем интервью с Джанет ван Дайн «Какие платья носить на коктейльные вечеринки».  
Норе нужна была История. И если убийства Кингпина и ГИДРЫ, заминировавшая поезд, не было достаточно, чтобы ее написать, то черта-с два она может считаться журналистом.  
— Вы женаты? — стараясь скрыть скуку, спросила Нора у молодого лысеющего мужичка, который явно пытался скрыть свой изъян за ярко-рыжим париком. Парик сидел криво, но Нора была слишком вежливой, чтобы об этом сказать. — Не боитесь, что никогда их не увидите, мистер… ?  
— Боб, — сказал мистер. — Надеюсь, что ЩИТ нас спасет.  
— Разумеется, — кивнула Нора. Она зря теряла время здесь с этим мистером Бобом. Агент Барнс, который для друзей был Стивом Роджерсом, сказал задавать вопросы, поэтому Нора задавала вопросы. Знать бы еще, куда это приведет.  
— Давайте представим, что ГИДРА победила, — вздохнула Нора. — Чтобы вы передали своим родным? Как зовут вашу жену, Боб?  
— Эллисон, — вздохнул Боб. — Думаю, что она обрадуется моей смерти.  
— Вы в разводе?  
Бен Урих сказал ей, что больше всего трогают истории обычных людей, но история Боба была похожа на миллионы других историй. Лысеющий неудачник, не ладящий с женой.  
— Мне кажется, ее интересует только, сколько я зарабатываю. Найди хорошую работу, Боб. Разносить пиццу это не работа! Я ведь любил разносить пиццу, люди радуются, когда ее получают! А она все ныла и ныла. Даже мой племянник-шестерка в банде Крушителей получает больше тебя, Боб. Почему бы тебе не связаться с крутыми парнями?  
— Мне кажется, мужиков больше интересуют мои сиськи, чем ум, — пробурчала Нора и по тому, что никакой реакции не последовало, поняла, что Боб ее не слушает. Время было искать другой материал. Что бы не говорил Бен Урих, Нора пока не планировала переходить в колонку, посвященную семейной психологии.  
— А кто ждет вас в Сан-Франциско? — наудачу спросила Нора. Вроде, как она успела понять, Эллисон осталась в Нью-Йорке. Может, у парня была в Сан-Франциско любовница, ради которой он и надел этот ужасный парик? Решил все бросить и навестить школьную любовь, изменить свою жизнь?  
— Центральный морг, — снова вздохнул Боб. — Вы же слышали, что ГИДРА подорвала машинное отделение и планирует взорвать поезд вместе с вокзалом, да? Мы все умрем.  
Норе понадобилось секунда, чтобы уловить несостыковку. Старк запретил говорить о деталях — что взорвали именно отсек машинного отделения, чтобы не сеять панику. А про взрыв вокзала Сан-Франциско она слышала впервые. Это была сенсация! История!  
— Слухи… такие. Ходят, — тут же поправил себя Боб.  
— Вы Роберт Смит! — закричала Нора. — Тот самый, что застраховал свою жизнь на…  
Привычка комментировать вслух сыграла с ней злую шутку — Роберт Смит швырнул в ее сторону кружку кофе и побежал, перепрыгнув через сиденья. Нора сорвалась с места, на ходу размазывая темное пятно на блузке (а ведь она собиралась пойти в этой блузке на свадьбу к Рейчел!) и закричала:  
— Салли! Бен! Мы должны во чтобы-то ни стало догнать этого ублюдка!  
Статьям Норы, может быть, иногда недоставало глубины, но чего она точно не собиралась делать — упускать свой шанс. 

***

Когда Джульетта появилась на свет, Сильвио Манфреди уже казался ей старым. Отец называл его «старым лисом» и советовал не верить ему ни на грош. Джульетта помнила, как Манфреди угощал ее леденцами, и она часами разглядывала их завивающийся спиралью узор.  
Говорили, что Манфреди продал душу дьяволу, принимает ванные из крови младенца, монахи в скрытой деревне в гималайских горах открыли ему секрет бессмертия. Сильвио Манфреди был стар, но его не коснулась старческая дряхлость, разум оставался ясен, приказы жестоки.  
Джульетта была уверенна в этом. Манфреди был в ясном уме, когда продавал Нику Фьюри секреты ее отца. Это был закон джунглей — ЩИТу нужна была жертва, и все эти бесконечные альянсы и кланы, китайцы, русские, латиносы, итальянцы, япошки решили, что граф Нефария слаб.  
«Засиделся в своем замке», — сказал демон. Джульетта не знала его имени, и до сих пор вздрагивала, когда он говорил.  
«Чего мы ждем? Фиск, затем Манфреди и сукин сын Кастильоне? Разве тебе не хочется почувствовать вкус их крови?».  
Это ее и пугало. Джульетта хотела отомстить, правда хотела, но демон был голоден и опасен. Иногда его жажда брала над ней верх — как когда она убивала Кингпина, и тот парень… которого она оглушила. Джульетта готова была поклясться, что видела, как чьи-то (чьи? у нее ведь не было когтей?) когти вырвали его глазные яблоки — если бы верила во всякую ерунду. Но парень был жив, когда она его перевязывала. Если бы она действительно вырвала ему глазные яблоки — он бы истек кровью. Как Кингпин.  
— Мне не нравится, когда ты так зависаешь, — сказал ей Паркер. — Аж жуть берет. Может, тебе лучше снять эту тряпку?  
Он потянулся к алому плащу, который Джульетта свернула и повязала на шею на манер платка, и получил по рукам.  
— Ты сказал, что это подарок, — напомнила Джульетта. На самом деле она знала причину этого подарка — Паркеру просто хотелось увидеть ее голой, трахнуться на чертовой исторической реликвии. Осквернить память давно умерших жрецов.  
Демон сказал, что раньше они почитали его, но потом пришел маг и решил его запечатать. Джульетта думала, что дело было в том, что жрецы приносили ему кровавые жертвы. Слава о таком расходится быстро. Чем она была лучше тех жрецов?  
«Ты молода, полна сил, полна ненависти, — сладко напел ей демон. — Ты можешь стать великой, подняться к самой вершине».  
— Уитни, детка? — неуверенно спросил Паркер и, убедившись, что она слушает, продолжил свой монолог: — Ты не думай, что я требую его назад. Только он немного…  
— Краденный? — улыбнулась Джульетта. — Неужели тебя мучает совесть?  
— Нет, просто от таких вещичек лучше побыстрей избавляться, — со знанием дела сказал Паркер. — Сплавить перекупщикам и хрен тебя кто найдет. Больно приметный. Сняла бы ты его. Слышал в коридоре, что по приезду нас всех будет обыскивать ЩИТ. Куча копов. Лучше их не дразнить.  
— Тебе хочется его померить? — Паркер Роббинс покачал головой, но Джульетта хорошо успела его изучить. Его снедало любопытство. — Нет. Он мой.  
— Окей. Главное, чтобы ты не начала шептать во сне «Моя прелес-с-с-ть».  
— Красный мне не к лицу? — спросила Джульетта.  
— Ты в нем, как жена графа Дракулы.  
Джульетта рассмеялась — этим Паркер Роббинс ей и нравился. Дурацким чувством юмора.  
Сложно было удержаться и не поцеловать его, укусить за губу. Паркер классно целовался. С новыми способностями выследить Касла и Манфреди после вокзала не составит труда. Никто никогда не поймает ее, не станет помехой.  
«Или они убьют друг друга, — предложил демон. — Лучший из исходов, моя госпожа».  
Джульетта отстранилась, зажав пальцами рот, чувствуя, как тошнота подступает к горлу. Она вдруг увидела тело Фрэнка Касла с вывороченными внутренностями, истекающим кровью. И нависающего над ним Манфреди. Там был кто-то еще — мужчина, женщина. Точно так же, как видела мертвого Кингпина за пару часов до того, как убила его.  
Демон не предсказывал будущего, но открывал возможности для его воплощения.  
— Блядь, только не говори, что залетела.  
— Нахуй пошел, — прошипела Джульетта и, в противовес своим словам, выбежала из купе и заперлась в туалете.  
Ее несколько минут рвало — хотя она никогда не боялась крови, не была брезглива, — когда отпустило, она долго держала голову под водой. Хотелось взяться за распятие, но распятие ее матери осталось в руках Уилсона Фиска.  
«Со мной тебе ничего не нужно ничего бояться, дитя». Джульетта не боялась — она развязала плащ, заткнула им дырку в раковине и держала так, пока вода не полилась через край, заливая пол. Но все равно не смогла разжать руки.  
Она желала Фрэнку Каслу смерти, но хотела убить его сама. С помощью бога или дьявола.  
Манфреди не стоило вмешиваться в чужую вендетту. Он не смел забирать у нее право на убийство Касла.  
Джульетта, расправила плащ, встряхнула его — спустя мгновение он был сух, и заглянув за Паркером и пушкой, уверенно зашагала вперед.  
Сильвио Манфреди мог сколько угодно молодиться, но его время ушло. 

***  
— Он не позвонит, — сказал Пьетро, допивая свой молочный коктейль и пристраивая трубочку в тот, что пила Ванда. — Нафиг мы ему не сдались.  
— Точно, — кивнул Реми. — Никому никогда нет до нас дела, mon ami.  
— Неправда, — обиделся Алекс. — Капитан Роджерс не врет, Фрэнк мне говорил.  
— Тебе двенадцать, и ты веришь всему, что говорят взрослые, — сказал Реми. — Пора повзрослеть.  
— Неужели думаешь, что Роджерс тот самый, который из шпионских книжек? — поддел его Пьетро. Алексу больше нравилось, когда они с Реми ссорились, а не объединялись против него. — Скажи ему, Ванда?  
— Алекс прав, — сказала Ванда. — Капитан Роджерс тот самый. Мне он нравится.  
Повисла долгая пауза, но с Вандой, в отличие от Алекса, никто не спорил. Все просто, ну, принимали, что это так. Когда Ванда о чем-то говорила? создавалось ощущение, что она… точно знает. Своего рода волшебство.  
— Но позвонит он или нет, — продолжила Ванда, — я не знаю. Зато этот человек задумал плохое. Нужно уходить.  
С другого конца купе шел какой-то парень, но Алексу он не казался опасным. Да и не ясно пока было, что он шел именно к ним. Может быть, просто захотел коктейлей, чая или кофе. Автоматы стояли в начале вагона.  
Отец говорил, что человек с оружием в руках шагает уверенней. Не горбится. Осанка становится ровней, и если человеку нравится убивать, от предвкушения его губы чуть изгибаются. Сердце бьется чаще. Мышцы напряглись под черной футболкой с костями и черепом.  
Алекс не слышал стук его сердца, но нутром чуял его жажду крови, исходящий от него страх. И это чертовски злило — что тот какого-то хрена возомнил себя самым крутым. Раз у него была пушка, то…  
Обострившимся слухом Алекс услышал щелчок. Предохранитель.  
Он втащил Реми, Ванду и Пьетро под стол до того, как воздух прорезала автоматная очередь, люди закричали и стеклянные стаканы из-под коктейлей разнесло вдребезги.  
— Меня зовут Кроссбоунс, — громко объявил мужчина в черной футболке. — Мне бы не хотелось никого убивать, но у одного из вас есть то, что мне нужно.  
Алекс знал, что он врет — когда говорит, что не хочет всех убивать. Просто убивать их всех до единого было бы слишком долго, а человек спешил, не мог терять время.  
— Как будто и не уезжали из Нью-Йорка, — вздохнул Пьетро. — Чертова ГИДРА.  
— А помните Джека Фонарщика? — мечтательно спросила Ванда.  
— Особенно когда он отведал своих собственных сладостей. C'est bon!  
— Скорее всего, вы пока не подозреваете об этом, — продолжил человек, называющий себя Кроссбоунсом. Алекс мысленно прикидывал, успеют ли они добежать до соседнего вагона, пока он болтает или нет. Выходило, что разве что до купе проводников. — Изначально мы планировали оставить вам наш подарок, но сейчас нам бы хотелось вернуть его.  
— Как думаешь, успеем? — спросил Алекс у Пьетро, из них четверых он был самым быстрым. Он мог бы позвать на помощь.  
— Он хорошо стреляет, — заметил Пьетро.  
— У него могут быть друзья в следующем вагоне, — напомнил Реми.  
— Дверь в купе проводников очень крепкая, — заметила Ванда. — Мы можем позвать на помощь.  
Алекс уже нажал на 911 на телефоне, но пока его сигнал оставался без ответа.  
— Речь о небольшом мобильном устройстве. Я не буду больше никого убивать, если вы его отдадите. Владельцы айфонов и айпадов могут не волноваться, нужен Старкфон. Я даю вам пять минут, чтобы поискать символику ГИДРЫ в настройках. Как только найдете — свисните, и я его заберу.  
— Он спятил, — сказал Пьетро.  
— Проверяй, — приказала Ванда. — И вы тоже.  
Алекс потянулся за смартфоном, но к счастью, ничего, кроме пинтограммы СтаркИндастриз ничего не нашел.  
— Чисто.  
— Чисто.  
— У меня тоже ничего.  
— Две минуты, — сказал Кроссбоунс. — Потом я начну искать сам. И думаю, что вам стоит проверить и телефоны ваших мертвых приятелей. Я знаю, что маячок в этом вагоне.  
— Нужно бежать сейчас, — сказал Пьетро, и Алекс был с ним согласен.  
Бежать сейчас, пока один из них не угодил под пули.  
— А твой планшет? — спросила Ванда. — Ты еще учил меня на нем переворачивать карты?  
Это был маджонг и Ванда каждый раз угадывала, что скрывается под каждой карточкой до того, как она переворачивалась. Алекс стянул планшет со стола — к счастью не разбился, только стеклянная крошка поцарапала немного экран и впилась в большой палец.  
Настройки. О программе. Щупальца и кости на экране мерцали и переливались в надписи «Хайл ГИДРА», а еще GPS был запущен, хотя Алекс точно помнил, что не запускал его сам. На черта нужен GPS в движущемся поезде, если в каждом вагоне висели дисплеи, отрисовывающие нужный участок пути.  
— Petite salope! — выругался Реми. Алекс не понимал по-французски, но смысл угадывался.  
— Я начинаю терять терпение! — сказал Кроссбоунс. — Даю вам еще минуту и…  
— Агент Дэнверс слушает! — Алекс не сразу понял, что кто-то ответил по экстренной линии. — Что случилось?  
— Мы в третьем вагоне, а еще чокнутый псих Кроссбоунс пришел за алексовым планшетом с секретами ГИДРЫ! — протараторил Пьетро отобрав у Алекса телефон. Надо сказать, что в этом был резон. Алекс не умел говорить настолько быстро.  
— Мы уже в пути, — сказала агент Дэнверс. — Укройтесь в безопасном месте и ни в коем случае не отдавайте ему ничего! Эй, вы наход…  
Наверное ее интересовало, находятся ли они в безопасном месте, но у них не было времени слушать. Лучше было поговорить потом. В безопасном месте с намертво блокируемыми дверями. Только что Кроссбоунс выбил последнюю дверь, и, судя по крикам, всех там перестрелял.  
Легче было представить, что они в игре. Побеждает тот, кто быстрее двигает джостиком. 

***  
— Нора, это непрофессионально, избивать свидетеля… Салли, как называется эта штуковина?  
— Палка для селфи, — подсказала ему Салли Флойд. Здравое зерно в их словах было, но Нора была немного глуха в данный момент к доводам разума. Удивительно, она всегда считала палку для селфи бесполезной штуковиной и носила в кармане только потому, что это был подарок бывшего.  
Может быть, стоило присмотреться к нему повнимательней? И поблагодарить потом.  
— Он террорист! Заложил бомбу! Работает на ГИДРУ! И все ради того, чтобы впечатлить дуру, которая даже его не любит! Угробил нас всех ради страховки, сукин сын!  
Из-за него вместо свадьбы с доктором Алвесом Рейчел Коул придется приходить на ее похороны. Рейчел так ждала эту свадьбу, мечтала обвенчаться именно на Рождество, поймать два праздника сразу. Нора просто не могла так с ней поступить. На церемонию в церкви она уже не успевала, но к празднику в ресторане точно собиралась подъехать. Посмотреть на Рейчел в платье — обычно подруга носила экипировку морпехов, джинсы и футболки.  
Ради этого стоило остаться в живых.  
— Нора, остынь, — Салли положила руку ей на плечо. И Норе немного стало стыдно, что бег так ее раззадорил. Раньше ей не доводилось гнаться за тем, у кого хочешь взять интервью, хотя она довольно долго работала в светской секции. — Отложи свое копье амазонки. Пытать человека можно и с помощью пилочки для ногтей.  
— Или степлера, — предложил Бен Урих. — Ради правды можно иногда пойти на жертвы.  
— Я ничего не знаю, — вскинул руки Роберт Смит. — Вы же журналисты, не копы, не агенты ЩИТа?  
— Поэтому ты считаешь, что находишься в безопасности? — удивилась Салли.  
— Вы постоянно твердите про гражданские права, свободу, конституцию и… — неуверенно пробормотал Боб. — Вы хорошие ребята?  
Бен Урих понизил голос и засунул руку в левый карман. Нора помнила, что там он хранил револьвер. Трофей из командировки в Пакистан в лагерь боевых действий.  
— Уилсон Фиск тоже так думал, — сказал Бен Урих. — Что Питер Паркер всего лишь мальчишка, фотограф, подрабатывающий в редакции газеты, кого тронет его смерть?  
— Я не убивал Фиска! — испуганно открестился Боб.  
— Ты — нет.  
— Ты расскажешь нам, где заложил чертову взрывчатку, — вмешалась Нора. — Или отправишься следом за Фиском раньше, чем все тут взлетит на воздух.  
Боб покачал головой, но что-то подсказывала Норе, что через пару минут у него развяжется язык. Потому что Бен Урих был прав: ради правды можно пойти на любые жертвы. 

***

— Все могло быть гораздо хуже, — оптимистично сказал Тони, сидя на плечах у Стива и раскручивая боковую панель. — По крайней мере благодаря журналистам мы точно знаем, где искать взрывчатку.  
Система безопасности тоже нашла взрывчатку. Только для этого ей понадобилось трое суток и взорванный отсек машинного отделения. Тони жалел, что позарился в свое время на активы Роксон Индастриз. Их разработки еще нельзя было назвать саботажем, но вреда пока от них определенно было больше, чем пользы.  
— Я рад, что ты не унываешь.  
— Я был в Никарагуа, вот где по-настоящему уныло, — сказал Тони, чтобы поддержать разговор. С третьей попытки панель поддалась, ощерилась лианами спутанных немаркированных проводов. Им, что вообще плевать было на технические спецификации? Это же не игра в резиночку. Тони был намерен найти и убить того, кто подписывал им акт приемки работ. Хотя могло выясниться, что он своими руками выкопал себе могилу. Вот дьявол! — Мангровые леса, горы, чертовы индейцы и нищета. И можешь меня опустить!  
Несколько минут он сосредоточенно разглядывал паутину проводов. Все файлы, касавшиеся схемы соединения, разумеется, были заботливо потерты ГИДРОЙ. Тони начал перебирать провода — стараясь не думать, что это может сдетонировать чертову бомбу, запустил проверку энергетических схем. В голове постепенно расцветала трехмерная схема.  
— Здесь, — вырвал его из раздумий Стив. Тони собирался возразить, что Стив ни черта в этом не мыслит, но все же…  
Тони прищурился, отодвинул пальцами несколько проводов — действительно, здесь они были пригнаны плотнее, но места занимали слишком много.  
— Дай мне нож, — попросил Тони. Стив протянул ему старый, наверное, времен Второй мировой нож.  
В поезде пропало спутниковое телевидение, перестали работать кофейные автоматы, система оповещения о температуре за бортом и… — Есть! Ловко они ее запрятали.  
Еще пару секунд ушла на то, чтобы вскрыть корпус — Тони старался не думать о том, а что если от этого они взлетят на воздух или ГИДРА использовала ядовитый газ. Он положился на удачу и ему повезло.  
— Уступаю место профессионалам, — сказал Тони, потому что Стив явно имел больше опыта со взрывчаткой и ГИДРОЙ. — Действуй, Джеймс Бонд.  
Стив покачал головой и минут пять ее рассматривал. Тони надеялся, что в голове у него в это время зарождались гениальные идеи. Потому что у него идей пока не было — все провода были одинаково немаркированно-черными, и завязывались на микросхему. Никаких кнопок или драматических таймеров. А, и взрывчатка.  
— Они больше не делают бомб с механическими детонаторами?  
— Только не говори, что это твоя первая со Второй мировой.  
— Для саперных работ сейчас чаще используют роботов, — пояснил Стив. — Или жизнеспособные копии агентов ЩИТа.  
— Мегаломаньяки со взрывчаткой постоянно захватывают Нью-Йорк! Как вышло, что ты считаешься легендой и не знаешь, что делать со взрывчаткой?  
— Чаще всего мы просто до прихода саперной команды эвакуируем гражданских. Я могу выбросить бомбу в окно, расстрелять ее из пистолета, но не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Или мы могли бы отцепить вагон.  
— Нет, — перебил его Тони. — Не зная дальности и силы взрыва — бесполезно.  
— Или я мог бы героически закрыть бомбу своим телом, — продолжил Стив, — но технические штуки все равно не по моей части. Вот Говард бы знал, что делать.  
— Я не Говард! — рявкнул Тони и подумал, насколько же глупо и ребячески это прозвучало. Тони Старк, виновник гибели матери, позор и разочарование отца. — Когда я последний раз держал в руках взрывчатку, мне было двенадцать.  
Ему было двенадцать лет, и глава террористов предложил дать ему что-нибудь, чтобы «занять руки», пока его отец искал деньги и оружие для выплаты выкупа. Как потом выяснилось, Говард тоже был занят другим — он заканчивал сборку Дубины, первого робота Старк Индастриз, который должен был спасти его сына и жену. Дубина был большим, сильным, но глупым. Или Говард слишком торопился, допустил небольшой просчет в системе безопасности.  
Собранная Тони граната взорвалась в руках террористов (он соврал им насчет работы детонатора), дав им с Марией шанс добежать до следующего блокпоста террористов.  
Дубина походил на доброго железного великана, пришедшего на подмогу.  
«Боже, Говард!» — звонко засмеялась Мария.  
«Алах Акбар!» — заорали террористы, открывая огонь.  
Эти два звука наложились друг на друга и последовавшую канонаду выстрелов. Произошел сбой системы распознавания голоса. Не в силах определить врага, робот решил считать врагами всех.  
Поняв, что произошло, Говард Старк мгновенно отключил из Нью-Йорка автоматическое управление, отменил приказы. Тони остался жив, но никогда его не простил.  
Стиву вовсе не обязательно было об этом знать.  
— Но, разумеется, я что-нибудь придумаю, — вслух сказал Тони. — Хотя было бы круто, если бы плохие парни снабжали бомбы большой красной кнопкой.  
— Микросхема ни о чем тебе не говорит?  
Ясно, Стив принадлежал к тем людям, которые считали, что Тони разговаривает с компьютерами и читает микросхемы вместо колоды Таро. Отчасти это было правдой.  
— Я вижу, как и где они подрубились к моим системам, но мне пока ни черта не ясно, что с этим делать.  
Утром он представлял на месте бомбы карманный суперкомпьютер, а не одну единственную материнскую плату. Эта штуковина не могла активироваться сама, должно было быть промежуточное устройство. Которое вышло в сеть — и именно это, не запуск двигателей, запустило бомбу. Какой-то ублюдок из ГИДРЫ со своего ноута, планшета или смартфона запустил судный день. То есть это должно было быть конкретное устройство.  
— Для человека, которому ни черта не ясно, ты очень сосредоточен.  
От дальнейшего резкого комментария Стива спас зазвонивший телефон.  
— Это Фьюри, — отнеся трубку от уха, сказал Стив. — Он хочет поговорить с тобой.  
Тони не хотел с ним разговаривать, но для командующего Фьюри обычно не существовало подобных мелочей.  
— Мистер Старк?  
— Ник, вы как раз вовремя!  
— Вы нашли бомбу, — Фьюри не спрашивал, а утверждал, — и прямо сейчас ищете способы ее обезвредить.  
— Нам бы не помешала помощь. Учитывая, что агент Роджерс не видел бомб со дня Второй мировой.  
— Хорошо, что ему выпало работать с настолько гениальным человеком, как вы, мистер Старк.  
Тони ценил, когда люди признавали его выдающийся ум, но от того, каким тоном Фьюри это сказал, мурашки были по коже.  
— Я думал, что вам не помешает немного мотивации, — продолжил Фьюри. — Буду с вам откровенен. У вас осталось несколько часов, чтобы обезвредить бомбу. Потом я подниму системы ПВО. Мы оба знаем, что ветка сейчас кончается в Сан-Франциско. Я не могу позволить ГИДРЕ подорвать целый город. Поэтому я очень надеюсь, что вы справитесь. Удачи!  
И на этом сукин сын положил трубку. Тони с трудом удержался от того, чтобы швырнуть телефон в стену.  
— Что он тебе сказал?  
— Что сам подорвет нас, если мы не успеем разобраться с бомбой.  
— Командующий Фьюри не стал бы…  
Телефон снова зазвонил, и Тони передал его Стиву.  
— Если это Фьюри, шли его на хер!  
— Да. Нет пока, — сказал в трубку Стив. — Это Кэрол.  
— Поделись с ней хорошими новостями? — ему меньше всего сейчас хотелось разговаривать с агентом Дэнверс.  
— Они нашли детонатор. Дети. Александер Аарон, он сейчас держит в руках… они думают, что это и есть детонатор.  
Телефон! Так это все-таки был телефон? Разумеется, попробуйте найти ребенка, который пройдет мимо халявного вай-фая.  
— Немедленно дай мне трубку, — сказал Тони.  
Может быть, у них действительно еще был шанс. 

***

Фрэнк Касл редко недооценивал своего противника, но с Сильвио Манфреди он все же ошибся. Расплата была скорой и очень болезненной. В глазах потемнело, кость хрустнула.  
Сукин сын ударом ноги сломал ему руку. Или скорее, если верить ощущениям, Фрэнк на ходу врезался в движущийся поезд.  
— Титаниумный сплав, — похвастался Манфреди. — Недавно Тони Старк сделал аналогичные протезы для Джеймса Роудса, своего близкого друга. Я лишь позаимствовал его технологию.  
Фрэнк потянулся за пистолетом и выругался, когда курок несколько раз щелкнул в холостую. Он уже расстрелял всю обойму. Дело было не только в металлических ногах — старый лис двигался быстрее и бил сильнее обычного человека.  
Зато Фрэнку было не занимать упорства. Он просто будет пытаться дальше, пока его не убьет. Этот план всегда работал с плохими парнями. Фрэнк разогнался, прыгнул на Манфреди сзади, одновременно пытаясь задушить и перерезать ему глотку.  
Ему не хватило совсем чуть-чуть. Манфреди сберег то ли ангел-хранитель, то ли глаза на затылке. Если бы он казался чуть быстрее, чуть…  
Так или иначе Манфреди отшвырнул его в сторону, как котенка. Падая, Фрэнк разбил затылок. Он лежал теперь рядом с раненным Мэттом Мердоком и чувствовал, как кровь стекает за шиворот. Нужно было встать. Фрэнк поднимался, когда ему приходилось похуже. Он вырезал весь клан Гнуччи, разобрался с ублюдками Нефарии, он не мог проиграться сейчас какому-то старику.  
— Мы с тобой настоящие супергерои, — кашляя кровью, сказал Мэтт Мердок. — Майя, стой, не надо!  
И с ужасом спустя секунду Фрэнк понял, что дело было не в том, что он был недостаточно быстр — Майя была быстрой, очень быстрой. Она бросилась на Манфреди, как выпущенная из колчана стрела.  
Наоборот, то, что Фрэнк был медленным и тяжелым смягчило удар. Майю Манфреди отбросил, как сухой тростник. Не сразу — несколько мучительно долгих секунд они танцевали, нападали и уклонялись от ударов. Майя сумела ножом порезать старику щеку. Крови почти не было: Манфреди был очень стар, кожа его была высохшим пергаментом.  
Крови было много, когда Майя, уронив на плечи голову, сползла по соседней стене.  
— Мои новые способности поражают, правда? — улыбнулся Манфреди, медленно шагая в их сторону. Ниндзя РУКИ, китайцы, русские, кто-то более самодовольный, решил бы, что они подохнут и сами — если не кровопотери, так от взрыва.  
Манфреди был злопамятным итальяшкой. Первое правило кодекса мести гласило — всегда добивай своих врагов.  
— Меня поражает лишь то, что ты много болтаешь, Сильвио, — сказала Джульетта Нефария. Фрэнк зажмурил глаза, голос отказывался оставлять его в покое. У нее было чужое лицо, но ошибиться во второй раз он не мог. — Думаю, что как и клятвы верности, твои слова ни черта не значат.  
— Ты мертва, — возразил Манфреди. — Мои люди отчитались, что убили тебя.  
— Ты постарел, раз начал верить словам.  
У нее не было в руках никакого оружия, и все равно она уверенно шла навстречу человеку, который одним ударом мог сломать ей шею. На ней даже брони не было: плотный корсаж блузки, черные брюки облегали каждый изгиб. Раньше Фрэнк бросился бы между ней и Манфреди, и попытался прикончить ублюдка.  
Наверное он тоже постарел.  
— Это ты! — вдруг закричал Сильвио Манфреди. — Ты прикончила Фиска! Ты специально заманила меня сюда!  
— Что с ним такое? — спросил Фрэнк. Он правда не понимал, с чего Манфреди стал заговариваться. Джульетта ничего ему не делала. Распущенные мокрые черные волосы делали ее похожую на утопленницу.  
— Шепот, — тихо сказал Мэтт Мердок. — Голоса, они вернулись.  
Фрэнк не слышал ничего — голос Мердока и Манфреди, как и все окружающие звуки проходили сквозь слой ваты прежде, чем он мог их расшифровать. Это чертовски бесило.  
— Джульетта! — окликнул ее Касл, она обернулась и кивнула ему. А потом раздались четыре выстрела, и голову Манфреди разорвало, как перезрелый плод.  
Кровь залила ее щеки, белый корсаж. Джульетта подхватила тело Манфреди и аккуратно усадила его на пол.  
— Глупый старик, — вздохнула Джульетта, обнимая его. — Погнался за железными ногами и совсем потерял голову. А теперь отдай мне мой плащ.  
Фрэнк сначала не понял с кем она говорит, но пули, конечно, не возникали из воздуха. Он моргнул и секунду спустя позади Уитни материализовался молодой парень в алом потертом плаще с двумя пистолетами в руках.  
— Плащ, — с металлом в голосе повторила Джульетта. — Он лжет тебе, что бы не обещал. Хочет получить две души вместо одной.  
Никто ей не отвечал. Или Фрэнк слышал лишь те слова, что говорились громко.  
— Ты заключал контракт со мной, а не с ним, — в ярости сказала Джульетта. — Он мой.  
В ответ раздался звук, похожий на шипение. Мэтт Мердок рядом с ним перекрестился.  
— Что он говорит? — спросил Фрэнк.  
— Никогда не поздно заключить еще один, — продублировал ему Мэтт. — Он хотел забрать тело Кингпина, но она ему не дала. И теперь он в ярости.  
Свет ударил Фрэнку в глаза, и, проморгавшись, он увидел, что парнишка лежит на полу без сознания. Джульетта присела на корточки и гладила его по голове. В руках она вертела серебряное распятие — то самое, что носил на груди Сильвио Манфреди. Алая кровь капала с креста, омывала ноги спасителя.  
Мэтт Мердок, пошатываясь, поднялся, когда Джульетта вдруг направилась к лежавшей неподвижно Майе Лопес. Фрэнк подставил ему плечо, но двигались они, как два калеки. Сломанная рука давала о себе знать.  
— Ты зря волнуешься, — сказала Джульетта, садясь на корточки. — Майя — моя подруга.  
Мэтт Мердок сжал пальцы в кулаки. Джульетта что-то прошептала Майе прямо в губы и быстро поцеловала в лоб.  
— Распятие не спасает от демонов, — сказал ей Мэтт Мердок.  
Джульетта несколько раз хлестнула своего напарника по щекам, приводя в чувство, но прежде, чем сделать это предусмотрительно сняла с него плащ и повязала вокруг своей собственной шеи на манер платка. Фрэнку показалось, что алая ткань пытается ее задушить.  
— Мы оба католики, — улыбнулась Джульетта. — Ты как никто должен понимать, что немного веры лучше, чем ничего. 

***  
Джессика решила, что когда-то определенно свернула не туда, раз уж сделанные ею выборы привели на крышу поезда, несущегося на дикой скорости. Высота не представляла проблем, зато пронизывающий ветер пугал до чертиков. Стоило на секунду расслабиться и потерять бдительность, как ее тут же швырнуло бы вниз, на рельсы. На такой скорости смерть пришла бы мгновенно.  
И Кроссбоунс перестрелял бы всех пассажиров к чертовой матери, как и планировала Вайпер. Нет, такой исход ее не устраивал. ГИДРА могла осуществлять свои планы по захвату мира уже без нее.  
Стоило ей подумать о Вайпер, как нога предательски соскользнула, но в последнюю секунду Джессика успела схватиться за обледеневшие железные поручни на крыше вагона.  
Она медленно подтянулась, надеясь, что Кроссбоунс не увидел в окне ее болтавшиеся ноги. И поползла по-пластунски. Живот обожгло холодом даже сквозь термобелье, но ветер больше не пытался ее столкнуть. Стало чуть проще. Почти не страшно.  
План вагона четко отложился в голове. Джессика мысленно ставила галочку возле каждого пройденного купе. Когда их осталось всего два, стало трудно противиться соблазну вскочить на ноги и преодолеть остаток дистанции в пару прыжков.  
Джессика продолжала ползти. Как гусеница. Или паук к своей жертве. Ей нравились пауки, они были опасными и ловкими — а еще, в отличие от крыс, их существование несло какой-то смысл помимо разноса чумы. Она хотела бы быть пауком.  
Ее всего раз приложила ветром об вагон, когда она спускалась, и это был добрый знак. Дверца в вагон, как и обещала Кэрол, была открыта.  
— Открывай, блядь, или я на хрен их всех перестреляю! — донесся до нее зычный голос Кроссбоунса. Ее всегда немного радовала предсказуемость старины Брока. Плохо было только то, что Брок Рамлоу был человеком слова — он действительно делал именно то, что обещал.  
— Кроссбоунс, вы арестованы за террористическую деятельность, убийства и… — Джессика с облегчением выдохнула, когда узнала голос Кэрол.  
Ей нужно было всего лишь спуститься с крыши в окно первого купе, не так уж и далеко, но Джессика все равно волновалась.  
— Почему бы вам не выглянуть и не скрутить меня самой, агент Дэнверс? — ухмыльнулся Кроуссбоунс. — Вас не тошнит от этой игры в прятки?  
Джессика тем временем из последнего купе, где все были уже мертвы, перешла в предпоследнее. Пассажиры то ли настолько отчаялись, что не стали запирать двери, то ли понимали, что пули все равно их найдут. Двери и перегородки между купе не были пуленепробиваемыми.  
Пожилые женщины в предпоследнем купе все так же безучастно смотрели в пространство, словно и не видели никого перед собой.  
— Тебя будут судить военным трибуналом, — пообещала Кэрол. Она тянула время, чтобы Джессика успела до него добраться.  
— Героев не судят, — сказал ей Кроссбоунс, выпустив по двери автоматную очередь. Джессика была уже за три купе от выхода, но заметила, что дверь не поддалась.  
Она была крепче тех, что стояли в купе. Хотя Кроссбоунса и это не задержало бы надолго.  
В пятом от выхода купе сидел ребенок с матерью. Джессика заткнула ему рот до того, как он успел закричать. «ЩИТ», — шепотом, почти не размыкая губ, соврала Джессика. Его мать с облегчением улыбнулась и пожала ей руку.  
— Сколько человек мне убить, чтобы агенты ЩИТа перестали прятаться?  
Он сделал несколько шагов назад, но не спускал взгляда с двери. Думал, что Кэрол купится.  
Джессика ускорила шаг, и вместо шестого купе бросилась к седьмому. Закрыто.  
Как и четвертое. Кто-то решил, что тонкая дверь его спасет. Или же те, кто был внутри, уже мертвы.  
Словно в замедленной съемке она смотрела, как Кроусбоунс перекидывает автомат за плечо и поворачивает голову. И в этот момент Джессика прыгнула — раскинула руки и ноги в стороны, зацепилась за багажные полки и зависла у потолка, как учила ее Вайпер. Раньше у нее ни разу не получалось.  
Кроссбоунс заозирался — должно быть, что-то услышал. Подошел к тому месту, где только что стояла Джессика, дернул за металлическую ручку — та до сих пор хранила тепло ее прикосновения, черт! — оглянулся еще раз по сторонам и поднял голову.  
Джессика прыгнула… нет, скорее упала на него сверху. Сбросила с плеча автомат, вытащила нож и приставила к его горлу. Но это была плохая идея.  
Кроссбоунс не попытался ее сбросить, а разогнался и со всей силы врезался в стену, целясь в поручень у огромных обзорных окон. Белый пейзаж замельтешил перед глазами, но Джессика продолжала обнимать его крепко, будто они занимались любовью, а не пытались убить друг друга.  
— Джессика! — воскликнул Кроссбоунс и попытался ударить ее в челюсть, Джессика блокировала. — Я переживал, куда же ты подевалась?  
Джессика скривилась боли, потому что следующий удар пришелся в живот. И этой судороги оказалось достаточно, чтобы он с силой отшвырнул ее на пол. Пол был гораздо мягче, чем корпус поезда.  
— Агент Дэнверс, первой я убью вашу подружку. Не хотите посмотреть?  
— Какое же ты трепло, Брок, — вздохнула Джессика и, перекувыркнувшись, сшибла его с ног.  
Они оба дрались зло и ожесточенно, желая причинить друг другу как можно больше боли, но стремясь при этом побыстрее закончить. С удивлением Джессика подумала, что сейчас Вайпер гордилась бы ими обоими: Броком Рамлоу с его нечестными приемами, агрессивными жестокими ударами, и самой Джессикой, которую вело исключительно желание превратить противника в символ с футболки — кости и череп.  
Она закричала от неожиданности, когда ей ошпарило руку кипятком. Мгновение она думала, что Кроссбоунс облил ее кислотой, но он тоже кричал — нет, скорее орал как ребенок. Кожа на его лице и черепе покраснела, он яростно тер глаза; потянулся было за пушкой, но ее не было.  
Джессика решила считать это знаком судьбы, и пока он был дезориентирован, со всей силы ударила его башку об угловой столик возле окна.  
— Останется шрам, — сказала Кэрол. Только услышав ее голос, Джессика подняла вверх голову. В руках у Кэрол был кофейник. — Извини, что немного промазала.  
Кофе не мог быть настолько горячим. Джессика не раз обливалась кофе, но обычно ей не казалось, что руку окунули в серную кислоту и с нее медленно сползает кожа.  
— Старк пьет жидкую магму. Не удивлюсь, если однажды ему придется вживлять себе искусственный пищевод.  
— Ты в порядке? — Джессика собиралась спросить про бомбу, но не смогла. Правую руку зверски пекло, тело ломило. Это был не самый лучший момент, чтобы услышать: нет, Джесс, все без толку, мы все равно проиграли.  
Ей хотелось услышать что-то хорошее.  
— Я слышала, как Тони Старк по телефону учил четырех подростков обезвреживать бомбу. То есть планшет с гео-локацией и детонатором, но звучало жутко, — подумав, сказала Кэрол. — Так что нет, я не в порядке. Боюсь, я не скоро смогу это забыть. Но все хорошо. Мы победили, Джесс. Хотя Кроссбоунса все же стоит заковать в наручники и связать, чтобы не получить нагоняй от Кэпа.  
— Почему ты решила облить его кофе?  
Еще более глупый вопрос, но Джессика всегда представляла методы агентов ЩИТа немного иначе. Это выбивало из колеи. Может, она просто не могла поверить, что все закончилось.  
— Через час пребываем на вокзал Сан-Франциско. — Подмигнув ей, Кэрол призналась: — С первого дня мечтала это сделать, а Кроссбоунс просто попал под горячую руку. 

***  
Когда они вынесли убитых и вывели раненных, отправили в следственную тюрьму закованных в наручники Брока Рамлоу, Сильвио Манфреди и Роберта Смита с сообщниками, а отряд саперов оцепил вагон со взрывчаткой, — после этого Фьюри собрал всех оставшихся в холле вокзала. Это было красивое стеклянное здание — сквозь большие окна можно было увидеть взволнованные лица встречающих, пытавшихся прорваться через оцепление, а также журналистов и вертолеты телекомпаний. Стиву это место нравилось: он любил открытые пространства.  
Фьюри ходил из одного конца комнаты в другой, чем порядком всех присутствующих нервировал.  
— Я опаздываю на пресс-конференцию уже на полчаса, — первым не выдержал Тони. — Но я все равно ее проведу, что бы вы там себе не думали, Ник. Диверсию ГИДРЫ в моем поезде вам скрыть не удастся!  
— Говорите, что вам угодно, — пожал плечами Фьюри. — Ведь бомба была в вашем поезде. Мне даже любопытно, как вы будете это объяснять. Почти так же, как любопытно, кто же убил Уилсона Фиска.  
Тони замолчал и опустил глаза.  
— Ваше красноречие вам вдруг отказало, Тони? — в его голосе слышались веселые нотки, но обычно это значило, что Фьюри дьявольски зол. — Стив, может быть, хоть ты прольешь свет на эту тайну?  
Впервые за много лет Стиву тоже захотелось опустить глаза, но он не мог не ответить, когда его спрашивал директор ЩИТа. Ник Фьюри. Дело было не в субординации, а в чем-то большем.  
Стив большую часть своей жизни посвятил тому, чтобы говорить правду — если ему и случалось лгать, то лишь ради конспирации и победы правого дела. Ник Фьюри знал об этом, а потому спросил именно Стива.  
Тони, Джессика, Кэрол, Джейн, Дон, Мэтт, Фрэнк, Майя, Норман, Бен, Салли, Нора, Алекс, Ванда, Пьетро, Реми, даже Эмма — все они замерли и смотрели на него в ожидании. Молча просили соврать, исказить правду. В общей неразберихе убийство можно было повесить на кого угодно, счесть диверсией ГИДРЫ и даже нелепой случайностью — во время пути труп все же начал разлагаться. Холодильники с крио-камерами решили использовать для тех, кто был тяжело ранен, но все еще жив. Это была необходимая мера.  
В глубине души каждый убийца именно так и оправдывается: он все равно был чудовищем, рано или поздно кто-то должен был его убить. Отличные слова, чтобы оправдать свою ненависть и жестокость.  
И на войне, и в мирной жизни Стив был тем, кто вытаскивал правду на поверхность.  
Нужно всего лишь назвать имя. Снять груз со своей совести. Стив знал, что если солжет сейчас, то будет укорять себя всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Ник Фьюри сверлил его взглядом.  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Стив. — Мы не досчитались на вокзале нескольких пассажиров. Быть может, он просто спрыгнул с поезда, Ник?


	2. Chapter 2

Автор иллюстраций: **Эстен Джальд**


End file.
